La petite soeur solaire
by Lyrianna
Summary: Deux nouvelles sailors sont arrivées, avec l'aide de sailor moon elles affrontent leur nouvel ennemis.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

IL y a bien longtemps lorsque le royaume lunaire était en paix la Reine de la Lune tomba follement amoureuse du Roi du Soleil. Ils se marièrent mais malheureusement ils ne pouvaient vivre ensemble en effet ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait quitter son royaume. Ils eurent deux filles très différentes l'une de l'autre. La princesse Sérenity vivait avec sa mère et était très amoureuse du Prince de la terre, Endemnion. La princesse Eternity, elle vivait avec son père et menait une existence calme un peu en retrait de l'agitation de la cour si bien que peu de gens se souvenaient de son existence. Un jour les forces du mal arrivèrent dans le système solaire pour en faire la conquête. La reine de la lune usa de toute sa puissance pour les repoussé mais les deux royaumes étaient dévastés et personne n'avait survécut, la reine fit alors le souhait que ses deux filles ainsi que les guerrières qui assurées leurs protections renaissent sur la planète terre avec leurs pouvoirs. Elle savait que tôt ou tard ses forces obscures reviendraient, elle chargea alors deux de ses fidèles serviteurs, Luna et Arthémis de les aidé dans leur quête. Hélas leurs mémoires à été quelque peu endommagées et ils ne se souviennent que d'une princesse.

Ils retrouvent alors sur terre leur princesse Bunny Sailor Moon puis Molly Sailor Mercure, Raya Sailor Mars, Marcy Sailor Jupiter, Mathilda Sailor Vénus, Myléne Sailor Neptune, Frédérique Sailor Uranus, Séverine Sailor Pluton, Olivia Sailor Saturne ainsi que Bourdu la réincarnation d'Endemnion le prince de la terre.

Pour eux tout va pour le mieux après avoir été kidnappé Bourdu a retrouvé Bunny et leurs amies venues d'une autres planète sont retournées chez elles enfin bref la vie redevient normal pour elles. Ce même jour une jeune fille arrive, elle s'appelle Carina. Et même si elle l'ignore encore le destin va se charger de faire basculer sa vie.

Chapitre 1.

C'est la fin des vacances, les cours reprennent aujourd'hui et comme d'habitude Bunny est en retard c'est également le cas de Carina et le hasard fait qu'une collision se produit entre les deux jeunes filles qui se retrouvent par terre.

Bunny : Oh la la la ça commence bien tien ! Et ça va, rien de casser ?

Carina : Non ça va, mais t'as la tête drôlement dure ! C'est pas vrai premier jour ici, je me perds et en plus j'arrive en retard je devrai peut être changé de lycée ou même de ville.

Bunny : AIE ! Ca va si mal que ça !

Carina : Mouais, dis donc tu sais pas ou c'est la salle F158 par hasard ?

Bunny : ben si j'y vais justement et mais on va être dans la même classe alors.

Les deux retardataires se dirigèrent donc à toute vitesse vers la salle. Après quelques remontrances, elles s'installent l'une à coté de l'autre.

Le reste de la matinée se passe bien, arrive alors l'heure du déjeuner, à peine sont elles sorties de cours que Bunny apostrophe Carina.

Bunny : Et la deuxième retardataire attend moi !

Carina s'arrête et attend Bunny, celle-ci arrive toute essoufflée.

Bunny : Moi c'est Bunny et toi ?

Carina : Carina.

Bunny : Tu viens d'où ?

Carina : France.

Bunny : Moi j'ai grandit ici si tu veux je te ferais visiter la ville.

Carina : Ouais ! si tu veux mais pour l'instant ma principale préoccupation c'est de ne pas me perdre dans le lycée.

Bunny : Viens déjeuner avec nous comme on est dans la même classe t'aura qu'à suivre le guide.

Carina : C'est qui se nous ?

Bunny : Mes copines, Molly, Marcy, Mathilda, Bourdu mon petit ami et moi. Les filles aussi sont dans la classe comme ça tu te sentiras moins perdue.

Carina : Bon OK allons-y !

Elles partent donc en direction du self ou elles retrouvent les amies de Bunny.

Bunny : Salut les filles je vous présente Carina, Carina voici Molly le petit génie, Marcy la cuisinière hors paire et Mathilda la future grande vedette de ce siècle. On s'est rencontrées ce matin je foncé pour arrivé à l'heure et elle cherché sa salle, le choc à été rude.

Carina : Oui le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu as la tête dure.

Elles éclatent toutes de rires puis Bourdu arrive.

Bourdu : Salut les filles vous avez l'air de bonne humeur pour un premier jour !

Bunny : Oh Bourdu je te présente une nouvelle amie Carina, Carina je te présente Bourdu.

Carina : Bonjour.

Bourdu : Bienvenu notre notre ville j'espère que tu t'y plairas.

Marcy : C'est vrai ça comment tu trouve la ville ?

Carina : Le peu que j'en connais est très différent de là où j'habitais mais ça à l'air plutôt sympa.

Mathilda : Comment tu trouves les garçons ?

Carina : heu ! j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps d'y prêter attention je ne suis là que depuis peu de temps.

Molly : Et coté étude tu te débrouille comment ?

Carina : Bah ! je me débrouille mais mon truc se serait plutôt l'histoire mais j'aime beaucoup la physique- chimie et l'informatique.

Bunny : OH non on va encore avoir le droit à de longue conversation ennuyeuse !

Carina : Mais pas du tout c'est super, Molly tu as entendu parler de….

S'en suit d'une longue conversation assez compliquée sur les dernière découverte scientifique.

Bunny : J'aurais jamais dut les présenter l'une à l'autre ses deux là !

Mais déjà il est temps de reprendre les cours.

A la sortie des cours Bunny, Marcy, Mathilda, Molly rejoigne leur amie Raya pour discuter avec Luna et Arthémis de la nouvelle activité maléfique qui se fait ressentir en ville.

En fin de soirée alors que les filles s'apprêtent à rentrer chez elles le Bip bip retentis un monstre a été repéré. Les jeunes filles se transforment.

Bunny : Prisme Lunaire transforme moi !

Marcy : Pouvoir de Jupiter transforme moi !

Mathilda : Pouvoir de Vénus transforme moi !

Molly : Pouvoir de Mercure transforme moi !

Raya : Pouvoir de Mars transforme moi !

Puis elles partent affronter le monstre hélas celui ci se montre bien plus puissant que les cinq guerrières dont les attaquent ne font que l'égratigner.

Elles ne voient plus aucune issue et voient leur fin proche lorsque tout à coup une autre guerrière apparaît.

Guerrière : Foudre solaire agissez tout de suite !

Le monstre semble assez blessé par cette attaque inattendue, et la guerrière profite de sa stupéfaction pour lancé une autre attaque.

Guerrière : Freesbee solaire agit tout de suite !

Le monstre se retrouve anéantit.

La guerrière se tourne vers les autres Sailors et se présente comme Sailor Soléria puis elle leur demande si tout va bien et disparaît dans la nuit.

Marcy : Qui était ce ?

Bunny : Aucune idée, bon il est tard et on a cour demain alors j'en parle à Luna et je vous raconte tout demain.

Molly : C'est bien la première fois que tu t'inquiète d'être en forme pour les cours.

Bunny, un peu gênée : Bah, c'est pas ça mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Bourdu et je voudrais pas être en retard, allez je file à demain !

Raya : Elle changera jamais !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Marcy, Mathilda et Molly attendent Bunny pour savoir ce que Luna a dit au sujet de Sailor Soléria.

Mathilda : Comme d'hab. elle va être en retard de toute façon !

Molly : Je crois que tu as raisons, elle est désespérante !

Marcy : Tiens voilà Carina qu'est ce que vous pensez d'elle les filles ?

Molly : Je la trouve sympa on a plein de point commun.

Mathilda : Ouais ! Une fois qu'elle aura pris ses repères je suis sure qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Marcy : Oui, c'est vrai c'est une fille très calme que j'apprécie et Carina on est ici !

Carina les rejoint.

Carina : Ouf, je suis bien contente de vous trouver j'ai encore faillit me perdre . Bunny est en retard non ?

Mathilda : Quand tu la connaîtras mieux tu sauras qu'elle est TOUJOURS en retards ce qui est parfois particulièrement énervant ! .

Carina : Du calme à ce rythme là tu vas pas finir la journée !

A ce moment là Bunny arrive.

Bunny : Bonjours à toutes ! Excusez moi pour le retard je me suis pas réveillée.

Molly : Comme d'habitude quoi !

Bunny : Bah oui !

Et voilà la journée qui se poursuit, à fin des cours Carina déclare avoir un tas de chose à faire et file. Les filles vont donc attendre Raya qui suit ses cours dans le privé et finit plus tard qu'elles.

Elles arrivent pour la sortie des cours et Raya les rejoint.

Raya : Alors qu'est ce que Luna a dit ?

Bunny : Ah je suis navrée mais je suis rentrée tard et j'ai oublié de lui demander.

Raya : BUNNY !

Mathilda : Du calme Raya, j'en ai parler à Arthémis.

Molly : Et alors ?

Mathilda : Vous savez que Luna et Arthémis ont des problèmes de mémoires et bien le fait que Sailor Soléria ne se soit pas manifestée plus tôt à contribué à l'oubli d'une partie du passé de Bunny.

Bunny : Mon passé ?

Mathilda : Oui tais toi et laisse moi raconter, bien le roi du royaume solaire et la reine du royaume lunaire se marie mais vivent séparément car aucun des deux ne peut laisser son royaume, et ils ont DEUX filles l'une d'elle vit avec sa mère c'est à dire la princesse Sérénity donc Bunny, l'autre avec son père la princesse Eternity c'est à dire Sailor Soléria.

Bunny : J'ai une sœur !

Mathilda : Et oui !

Bunny : INCROYABLE ! Il faut absolument que je découvre qui se cache derrière Sailor Soléria !

Tout à coup BIP BIP, un monstre a été repéré par l'ordinateur. Les filles se transforment et vont sur place. Là elle trouve, l'homme masqué, Bourdu et Sailor Soléria en train d'affronter le monstre.

Soléria en vient à bout avec facilité.

Homme Masqué : Merci pour le coup de main, mais qui êtes vous ?

Sailor Soléria : Comme je l'ai déjà dit à vos amies je suis Sailor Soléria.

Sailor Moon (Bunny transformée) : Attends tu es aussi la princesse Eternity n'est ce pas.

Sailor Soléria : Oui c'est exacte pourquoi cette question.

Sailor Moon : Je suis la princesse Sérénity, ta sœur.

Sailor Soléria : Ainsi vous avez retrouvé toute votre mémoire. Bien de toute façon on se reverra.

Et elle part.

Sailor Mercure(Molly transformée) : Tu ne t'y est pas très bien prise pour ton annonce tu sais.

Sailor Mars(Raya transformée) : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Sailor Jupiter(Marcy transformée) : Elle avait l'air au courant de tout pourquoi ne s'est elle pas manifestée plus rapidement.

Sailor Vénus(Mathilda transformée) : En tout cas elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous révéler sa véritable identité.

Homme masqué(pour ceux et celles qu'auraient pas encore compris : Bourdu transformé) : On peut m'expliquer là je suis perdu.

Les filles retrouvent leurs apparences normales.

Molly : Rentrons, tu n'as cas raccompagner Bunny elle t'expliquera tout. A demain.

Elles rentrent toutes chez elles.

Bunny explique la situation à Bourdu.

Bourdu : Ca te fais quoi t'apprendre que tu as une petite sœur ?

Bunny : J'en sais trop rien moi je m'inquiète de savoir pourquoi elle ne s'est pas fait connaître avant tu crois qu'on ne s'entendais pas.

Bourdu : C'est une possibilité mais peut être ne t'avait elle pas retrouvée tout simplement, il a fallut plus de 14 ans à Luna pour te retrouver alors t'imagine elle a dut se mettre à ta recherche il y a assez peu de temps.

Bunny : Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Et les deux amoureux s'embrase tendrement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Aujourd'hui c'est mercredi et les filles n'ont cours que le matin. Après une matinée bien remplie :

Bunny : dis Carina ça te dirais qu'on te fasse visiter la ville ?

Mathilda : Ouais je vais te montrer toutes les boutiques de fringues !

Carina : D'accord, vous venez avec nous ? Demande-t-elle à Marcy et Molly.

Molly : Pourquoi pas on aura pas d'examen avant un moment profitons-en !

Marcy : C'est OK pour moi.

Carina : Et votre autre amie que vous deviez me présenter, on ne l'invite pas ?

Bunny : Si bien sur !

Les jeunes filles vont donc chercher leur amie Raya qui très vite s'entend, elle aussi très bien avec Carina, après cette journée on aurait dit qu'elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Bunny : Si on allait faire un petit coucou à Bourdu ?

Mais Bip Bip, les beepers annonce aux filles l'apparition d'un monstre en ville.

Bunny : Désolée mais on va devoir te laisser, on a une urgence.

Et elles partent toutes en direction du lieu donné par l'ordinateur, elles se transforment puis retrouvent l'homme masqué et Luna sur les lieux.

Homme masqué : Attention les filles, il est très dangereux et je n'arrive pas à le blesser.

Sailor Moon Lance une attaque mais la riposte du monstre l'envoie contre le mur. Les autres Sailors tentent, elles aussi différentes attaques mais à chaque fois le monstre les envoies ici et là dans les murs. Il s'approche alors de Sailor Moon pour l'achevé mais l'homme masqué se place entre eux dans une tentative désespérée pour retenir le monstre celui ci l'envoi valdinguer et s'approche encore de la pauvre Sailor Moon qui a bien du mal à se remettre debout.

Sailor Soléria apparaît alors et se place devant Sailor Moon.

Sailor Soléria : Bien assez rigoler, flammes solaires agissez tout de suite.

Le monstre est blessé et un peu désorienté par cette attaque.

Sailor Soléria : Freesbee solaire agit tout de suite !

Et là le monstre est éliminé.

Sailor Soléria regarde les autres Sailors.

Sailor Soléria : Soyez plus prudentes, vos attaques bien utilisées devraient venir à bout de monstre comme celui-ci.

Et une fois de plus elle disparaît comme par magie.

Les filles à bout de forces retrouvent leurs aspects normaux.

Bunny : Pourquoi elle part toujours si vite !

Mathilda : Elle a peut être une vie amoureuse elle !

Molly : Mathilda ! Peut être pense-t-elle que le moment n'est pas propice à une rencontre avec toi.

Marcy : En attendant va falloir trouver une explication plausible pour Carina que l'on a laissé en plan.

Raya : Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Bunny : On a cas dire qu'on est volontaire chez les pompiers !

Molly : Et comment t'explique le fait que personne ne va parler de l'incendie ?

Bunny : Fausse alerte.

Marcy : Elle n'est pas idiote !

Carina : Qui n'est pas idiote ?

Marcy : Ah tu nous as fait peur !

Carina : Y a vraiment pas de quoi pourtant. Et ça va vous avez vraiment eut peur ? Enfin c'est pas grave, j'ai vu que le dernier XXXX(pas de pub !) était en salle ça vous dit d'aller le voir ?

Mathilda : Oh oui mon acteur préféré joue dedans.

Carina : Alors c'est parti.

Les filles vont donc voir le film puis Carina rentre aussitôt après.

Bunny : C'est sympa, elle a vu qu'on était embarrassée de l'avoir plantée et elle en a pas parlé.

Molly : Oui bon c'est pas tout mais il commence à se faire tard et demain on a cour.

Les filles rentrent donc chez elles et la semaine se termine sans aucune apparition de l'ennemis et les filles en profitent pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Carina et lui faire visiter la ville.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Aujourd'hui c'est samedi et après une fin de semaine agréable les filles ont décider d'emmener Carina visiter le parc naturel de la ville.

Carina est déjà à l'entrée en train d'attendre les filles. Molly arrive la première.

Carina : Salut comment ça va,

Molly : Bien et toi ?

Carina : Super tu sais ce qu'il y a à visiter ici ?

Molly : Une sorte de maison de la nature il me semble.

Raya qui arrive : Et un sanctuaire.

Molly : Ce sont des arnaques à touristes ne me dit pas que tu crois vraiment à ses sornettes !

Raya : Dis donc espèce de scientifique bornée je crois ce que je veux !

Marcy arrive se plante entre les deux.

Marcy : Stop on est là pour faire tout découvrir à Carina pas pour lui imposer nos idées !

Raya et Molly : T'en dit quoi Carina ?

Carina : chacun son opinion mais chacune de vous à un peu raison, même s'il est vrai que du à sa position le site a une énergie positive il y a une grosse partie des vertus du sanctuaire qui a sûrement été exagérée.

Mathilda arrive et dit : Je serais prête à parier que vous disputiez à propos du sanctuaire.

Raya : Pas du tout !

Molly : On a juste demandé à Carina ce qu'elle en pensé !

Mathilda : Bah voyons en tout cas moi je viens ici pour me détendre sanctuaire ou pas c'est un endroit super calme, idéal pour réfléchir.

Marcy : En tout cas fidèle à son habitude notre amie Bunny est en retard.

Carina : Et elle est toujours en retard ?

Marcy : Oui toujours.

Carina : Alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner rendez-vous plus tôt et ne venir qu'à l'heure dite ?

Molly : C'est un truc qu'il va falloir que l'on essaie.

Bunny arrive finalement en compagnie de Bourdu et ils passent ensemble une agréable journée. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à rebrousser chemin un monstre les attaques.

Les filles font de leur mieux pour protéger Carina mais hésite à se transformer devant elle. Mais les attaques étant de plus en plus fortes et précise elles n'ont pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuter.

Bourdu s'approche alors de Carina.

Bourdu : Ne t'inquiète pas elles ont la situation bien en mains !

Mais quelques instants plus tard les filles se retrouvent dans une position très inconfortable, elles sont prises aux piége entre le monstre et un ravin.

Bourdu se transforme en homme masqué et essaie d'attirer l'attention du monstre mais rien ne semble vouloir le détourner de ses proies et l'homme masqué se retrouve dans les choux.

Carina se lève, sort un pendentif et…

Carina : Pouvoir du prisme Solaire transforme moi.

Et devant les autres Sailors totalement abasourdies Carina se transforme en Sailor Soléria.

Sailor Moon : C'est pas croyable ! C'est elle ma petite sœur !

Homme masqué : C'est pour ça que vous vous entendiez bien toute ensemble vous deviez être amie avant !

Sailor Soléria : Eclat Solaire agit tout de suite !

Sailor Jupiter : Foudre de Jupiter agit tout de suite !

Et en fusionnant leurs attaques elles repoussent le monstre.

Sailor Mars : Flamme de Mars agissez tout de suite !

Et Sailor Moon l'achève : Freesbee lunaire agit tout de suite !

Puis les filles et Bourdu reprennent leurs apparences normales.

Bunny : Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit qui tu étais tout de suite ?

Carina : Tu crois que c'est facile à dire peut être ! Comment t'aurais réagit si je m'étais présenté comme ça : Tiens salut je suis Carina la réincarnation de la sœur de la princesse Sérénity ce qui revient à dire que je suis ta sœur !

Bunny : Peut être pas très bien.

Bourdu : L'important maintenant c'est que vous vous soyez retrouvée.

Carina : Oui tu as raison.

Pendant le mois qui suivit la jeune fille tissa des liens très profond avec sa sœur et les autres Sailor tout en combattant à leur coté.

On appris notamment que Carina retrouva sa mémoire, il y a peu de temps lorsque les forces maléfiques voulurent s'emparées de son cœur pure. Elle fit alors la connaissance de son véritable père qui avait survécut à la destruction de son royaume solaire et qui était parti à sa recherche sur terre. Il lui donna alors la possibilité de se transformer en Sailor Soléria mais il mourut à la suite d'un affrontement. Depuis lors Carina était à la recherche de sa sœur.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

Dans le fin fond de la terre, une nouvelle force maléfique fait son apparition, il s'agit du prince Belorus, un ancien sous fifre de la reine Béryl, la première ennemie de Sailor Moon.

Celui ci a patiemment attendu d'avoir retrouvé toutes ses capacités pour repartir en guerre contre ses maudites Sailors comme il le dit.

Un de ses sujets : Majesté qui devons nous envoyer à la surface et quelle sera sa mission ?

Belorus : Envoie la démoniaque Sangia son chant démoniaque pompera l'énergie de ses fichus humains, nous pourrons ainsi réactiver l'ordonnateur et nous régnerons sur le monde !Ah ah ah ah ah !

Sujet : J'y vais de ce pas Votre Majesté !

Pendant ce temps à la surface, Bunny et Bourdu passent l'après midi en amoureux.

Bourdu : Comment ça se passe avec Carina ?

Bunny : Bien on a appris à ce connaître mieux durant le mois qui vient de s'écouler et on s'est découvert un tas de point commun !

Bourdu : Donc tu n'as plus aucune peur au sujet de cette stupide histoire au sujet de laquelle vous seriez fâchée.

Bunny : Bien sur que non, on est devenu très complice.

Au même moment Carina bavarde avec Molly.

Molly : Comment ça se passe avec Bunny ?

Carina : Pas trop mal.

Molly : T'as pas l'air super contente que se soit ta sœur.

Carina : Bah tu sais j'ai jamais eut vraiment quelqu'un qui prend soin de moi alors Bunny prends son rôle de grande sœur vraiment très au sérieux. On dirait qu'elle veut rattraper le temps perdu. Et c'est pas ça que je lui reproche mais je commence à la trouver envahissante voir un peu étouffante. Te trompe pas je l'aime beaucoup mais trop c'est trop !

Molly : Je crois que je vois ton petit problème, enfin vous ne vivez pas ensemble c'est déjà ça !

Carina : Bah c'est un autre de mes petits problèmes, elle m'a dit qu'elle a beaucoup parlé de moi à sa famille et que vu ma situation ils seraient d'accord pour que j'emménage chez eux ! Comment je peux refuser sans la blesser ?

Molly : Essaie de lui dire la vérité.

Carina : C'est hors de question je me refuse à lui faire de la peine. Et je ne peux pas dire que c'est plus avantageux pour moi de rester à la pension parce qu'au rythme ou ça va, je vais devoir trouver un boulot.

Molly : J'ai une idée vient habiter chez moi.

Carina : Si j'accepte d'habiter avec toi et pas avec elle ça risque pas de la vexer ?

Molly : Pas si on lui dit que j'ai besoin d'une colocataire pour m'aider à faire face à l'entretien de la maison !

Carina : C'est une super idée ça, bon je lui en parle dés ce soir, je dîne chez sa famille et j'emménage le week-end prochain, ça te vas ?

Molly : Aucun problème !

Tout à coup Bip bip. L'ordinateur annonce aux filles qu'un monstre a été repéré dans le centre ville. Elles trouvent un endroit isolé pour se transformer et retrouve sur place Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Vénus ainsi que l'homme masqué.

Mars : Mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez bon sang !

Soléria : On n'était pas à la porte à coté et on vole pas encore au dernière nouvelle alors on a utilisé nos jambes !

Mercure : C'est qui celle là ?

Moon : Aucune idée de qui c'est mais elle aspire l'énergie des gens !

Mercure : Comment ?

Jupiter : On en sait rien mais trouve quelque chose on est à bout de force !

Mars : Ca fait un moment qu'on essaie de trouver un moyen de l'arrêter sans succès.

Soléria : Mais va-t-elle se la fermer qu'on puisse se concentrer et trouvé un moyen de l'anéantir, en plus elle chante faux !

Mercure : Mais oui bien sur merci Soléria.

Soléria : Ah c'est rien, mais de quoi ?

Mercure : Elle se sert de sa voix et de son instrument de musique comme un catalyseur qui aspire l'énergie et la retient prisonnière !

Moon : Que faut il faire alors ?

Mercure : Détruire l'instrument puis le monstre.

Soléria : D'accord, Frisbee Solaire agit tout de suite !

Et elle casse l'instrument, pendant ce temps les autres Sailors unissent leurs efforts pour envoyez une puissante attaque qui détruit le monstre.

Les filles épuisées reprennent leurs apparences normales.

Marcy : On a eut chaud cette fois ci.

Mathilda : Oui un grand merci à Molly et Carina qui on bien fait d'arrivées en retard !

Bunny : C'est pas juste pourquoi on ne me félicite pas quand j'arrive en retard ?

Raya : Parce que tu arrives non seulement en retard mais la tête vide aussi !

Bunny : C'est pas vrai !

Carina intervient pour que la situation ne dégénère pas.

Carina : Bon Bunny on ne va pas être en retard pour le dîner si on ne pars pas de suite ?

Bunny : Si t'as de la chance pour cette fois Raya.

Raya : Mais oui !

Carina finit par attraper Bunny par la main et l'entraîner chez elle.

Le dîner se passe très bien mais alors qu'il touche à sa fin la situation se corse pour Carina, le sujet tant épineux est abordé.

Mère de Bunny : Bunny nous a dit que tu étais orpheline.

Carina : Oui, madame.

Père de Bunny : Et ou loge tu pour l'instant ?

Carina : A l'hôtel, monsieur.

Mère de Bunny : Bunny parle beaucoup de toi tu sais alors son père et moi nous nous sommes dit que si tu le souhaitais, tu serais la bienvenue dans notre famille.

Carina : Oh merci Monsieur, merci Madame.

Grand sourire de Bunny.

Carina : Mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer chez vous et puis une de mes amies a besoin d'une colocataire pour l'entretien de sa maison et les problèmes de loyer alors quand elle m'a proposée de cohabiter avec elle j'ai tout de suite accepter ça me reviendra moins cher que l'hôtel et je ne peux pas la laisser tombée.

Père de Bunny : Bien sur nous comprenons mais vient nous voir aussi souvent que tu le veux.

Carina : Avec plaisir, bien je vais vous laisser j'ai des cours à réviser pour demain. Au revoir.

Les parents : Au revoir fais bien attention en rentrant.

Bunny accompagne Carina au pas de la porte.

Bunny : Tu aurais put me dire que tu avais trouvé ou te loger.

Carina : Ca c'est fais juste avant l'attaque et j'ai pas eut le temps de t'en parler.

Bunny : Alors petite sœur avec qui vas tu cohabiter?

Carina : Avec Molly !

Et elle prend rapido le chemin du retour sans que Bunny aie le temps d'en placer une ce qui ne lui plait pas vraiment.

Alors Bunny, un peu déçue tout de même de la situation, décide d'aller voir Bourdu pour en parler. Elle se rend donc chez lui, il lui ouvre et ravi de cette visite impromptue l'invite à s'installer dans le salon.

Bourdu : Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

Bunny : Très bien.

Bourdu : Pourtant tu as l'air toute triste.

Bunny : Mes parents ont invité Carina à venir vivre à la maison.

Bourdu : Mais c'est super c'est ce que tu voulais non ?

Bunny : Oui mais elle a refusée !

Et alors Bunny éclate en sanglots, Bourdu la prend dans ses bras et la laisse pleurer de tout son saoule puis une fois qu'elle s'est calmée demande :

Bourdu : Calme toi voyons ! Elle préfère peu être vivre seule, elle y est habituée.

Bunny : Non elle va habiter avec Molly.

Bourdu : Ah et elle ne t'as pas expliquer pourquoi ?

Bunny : Si paraît qu'elle a dut mal à entretenir la maison et qu'elle a des problèmes pour le loyer en fin de mois.

Bourdu : Et tu n'es pas contente parce que ta sœur va aider l'une de tes amies ?

Bunny : Si mais elle s'entend déjà très bien avec Molly, elles ont pleins de points communs, vivre ensemble va encore les rapprocher et puis …

Bourdu : Et puis quoi ?

Bunny : J'ai peur qu'elle s'éloigne de moi.

Bourdu : Pourquoi ? Elle t'adore vous passer la plus grande partie de votre temps ensemble, elle n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour retrouver sa sœur et la laisser tomber !

Bunny : Oui tu as raison, allez oublions mes bêtises. Il n'est pas trop tard tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ?

Bourdu : AH ! Non maintenant que je t'ai tout à moi pas question de bouger de là ! Moi aussi je vais finir par devenir jaloux et le plus fou c'est que c'est de ta sœur que je commence à l'être !

Bunny : Y'a pas de raison !

Bourdu : Comme tu n'as pas de raison de l'être de Molly mais c'est bien connu que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore !

Et nos deux amoureux finisse la soirée tranquillement devant un bon film à la télé.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, le week-end dernier Carina a emménagé chez Molly, la semaine c'est très bien passé entre les deux filles qui sont d'accord sur tout ou presque, alors comme il fait super beau Carina décide de faire une surprise à Bunny.

Elle part donc de bon matin vers la maison de celle-ci et sonne à la porte. C'est Camille, la fille de Bunny et Bourdu au 30éme siècle qui est là pour apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et qui se fait passer pour sa cousine, qui lui ouvre.

Carina : Salut Camille, comment tu vas ?

Camille : Salut ça va très bien, et toi.

Carina : Super, Bunny est là ?

Camille : Oui, entre mais elle n'est pas encore levée tu peux tout de même essayer de la réveillée si tu veux.

Carina : OK, merci.

Et elle monte dans la chambre de Bunny ou elle fait une entrée fracassante.

Carina : Debout, Bunny !C'est l'heure de te bouger !

Bunny s'assit en sursautant sur son lit.

Bunny : Hein ? Quoi ? Comment, Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Carina : Il est 10 heures c'est l'heure de se réveillé !

Bunny : Mais ça va pas non de me réveillé à seulement 10 heures un samedi matin.

Carina : Comme il fait beau j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait visiter le parc d'attraction qui est à la sortie de la ville, mais si tu préfère rester dormir…

Bunny : Non j'en ai pour quelques minutes descend je te rejoins tout de suite.

Carina descend donc et va retrouver Camille et la mère de Bunny.

Camille : Alors ?

Carina : Elle arrive.

Camille : QUOI !

Mère de Bunny : dis-moi ton secret s'il te plait.

Carina : Je lui ai dit que je voulais aller visiter le parc d'attraction.

Mère de Bunny : Evidement elle n'allait pas louper une telle occasion.

Carina : Et bien non, je commence à bien la connaître.

Mère de Bunny : Oui, bien je pars pour le travail amusez-vous bien les filles, Camille fais attention si tu sors.

Camille : Oui, a ce soir !

Mère de Bunny : A ce soir ! Et elle part.

Carina : Alors qu'as tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?

Camille : Bah …Je me demander si …

Carina : Oui ?

Camille : Heu…Je peux venir avec vous au parc d'attraction ?

Carina : Bien sur file te préparer.

Pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois, elle cour chercher son manteau et mettre ses chaussures.

Bunny descend.

Bunny : Ca y est, je suis prête, on peut y aller !

Carina : Cinq petites minutes encore j'ai proposé à Camille de venir et elle se prépare.

Bunny : Génial, je sens qu'on va passer une super journée.

Carina : J'espère.

Et les trois jeunes filles prennent le chemin du parc.

Pendant ce temps dans les entrailles de la terre, quelqu'un n'est vraiment pas content.

Prince Belorus : Vous êtes tous des incapables !Elles ont détruit tous les monstres que vous avez envoyez !Votre plan n'avance pas et nous perdons de précieux adeptes alors expliquer moi comment vous allez vous y prendre pour que je ne fasse pas couper vos misérables têtes !

Serviteur : Mais votre Majesté…

Belorus : Ca suffit si à la tombée du soir vous ne me ramené pas suffisamment d'énergie pour l'ordonnateur gare à mon courroux. Alors au travail !

Serviteur : Je suis le puissant Caligula et je vais détruire ses fichus Sailors ! Je réussirais !Et leur énergie suffira à l'ordonnateur qui retrouvera sa pleine puissance.

Sinistra : Et comment compte tu t'y prendre ?

Caligula : Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Et il s'en va.

Sinistra : Très bien je n'ai plus qu'à m'assuré que son plan rate et je monterai en grade et la je m'occuperai de ramener l'énergie dont le grand ordonnateur à besoin et alors en reconnaissance il me nommera Reine ! Ahahahahahahahahaha….

Pendant ce temps Caligula dans son repère.

Caligula : Bien il me reproche de lui faire perdre ses monstres c'est don l'un des miens que je vais envoyer. Fiestina viens ici !

Fiestina : Que puis je faire pour mon seigneur ?

Caligula : Tu vas aller à la surface et me ramener toute l'énergie que tu peux.

Fiestina : Et de quelle manière mon seigneur ?

Caligula : J'ai un plan des plus diaboliques ! Va dans un parc d'attraction et vole l'énergie de tous les idiots qui sont là bas pour se dépenser comme ça ils seront servis !

Fiestina : Bien mon seigneur.

Elle se rend donc au parc d'attraction et installe une machine qui se met immédiatement à aspirer l'énergie des gens.

Pendant ce temps nos trois amies s'amusent comme des folles à essayer tout ses manéges. Mais Carina remarque quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Carina : Bunny regarde tout le monde à l'air épuisé comme vidé de leur énergie.

Bunny : Oh non c'est pas le moment !

Mais bip bip.

Luna : Ou êtes vous les filles une activité démoniaque a été repérée dans le parc d'attraction.

Carina : Oui, on est sur place et on s'en occupe dis aux autres de nous y rejoindre.

Luna : Impossible vous allez devoir vous débrouiller toutes seules !

Bunny : Pourquoi ?

Luna : Molly passe un concours, Raya et Mathilda sont chez leurs familles respectives à quelques kilomètres d'ici quand à Marcy une de ses anciennes amies l'a invitée chez elle et elle n'est donc pas en ville.

Bunny : Ils ont choisit leur jour ou quoi !

Carina : Ne t'inquiète pas Luna on va s'en sortir on te rappel plus tard pour le rapport.

Luna : D'accord, bonne chance les filles.

Camille : Mais comment on va faire ?

Carina : Pas de panique procédons par étapes, premièrement trouver la source de cette activité démoniaque, deuxièmement la détruire. L'union fait la force alors ne nous quittons pas, on l'attaquera ensemble alors préparer un petit discours pour désarçonner l'ennemi, on le lui déballe et ensuite on lui lance de front toutes les trois notre plus puissante attaque ! Ca vous va comme plan de guerre ?

Bunny : Oui.

Camille : Faut trouver un endroit discret pour se transformer !

Carina : Bonne idée allons derrière ses buissons.

Carina : Prisme solaire transforme moi !

Bunny et Camille : Prisme lunaire transforme moi !

Carina : Maintenant cherchons la source de nos ennuis.

Les filles fouillent donc le parc et finissent par trouver Fiestina qui surveille la machine.

Carina : Eclat Solaire agit tout de suite ! Et elle casse la précieuse machine.

Fiestina : Qu'avez vous fait glapit-elle !

Soléria : Je suis Sailors Soléria, Sensuelle et Rebelle !

Moon : Je suis Sailor Moon, Rêveuse et Audacieuse !

Mini Moon : Je suis Sailor Mini Moon, Coquine et Maligne !

Ensemble : Et nous allons te punir vile créature !

Fiestina : Mais c'est quoi ça !

Soléria : Nova Solaire…

Moon : Freesbee lunaire…

Mini Moon : Eclat lunaire…

Ensemble : AGIT TOUT DE SUITE !

Fiestina encore sous la surprise ne peut ni riposter ni éviter l'attaque des filles, elle disparaît donc à tout jamais dans les fins fonds de l'enfer.

Les filles reprennent leurs apparences normales.

Bunny : Finalement ça c'est bien passé non ?

Carina : oui, maintenant profitons du reste de la journée pour nous amusez comme des folles !

Camille : Youppie !

Les filles finissent donc leur journée au parc puis décide se rende à la réunion habituel du soir chez Raya.

Chez Raya :

Luna : Les filles je suis très inquiète, je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis que je les ai envoyées en mission.

Molly : La présence démoniaque n'apparaît plus, elles ont réussie leur mission.

Mathilda : Oui mais à quel prix.

Bourdu : Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ?

Luna : On n'y a pas pensé c'est tout.

Raya : On devrait jamais être autant séparée.

Marcy : Oui, mais on ne pouvait pas deviner.

Raya : On est là pour la protéger et on ne sais même pas si elle est encore vivante, on n'a pas été géniale sur ce coup !

Bunny : C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour nous !

Luna : Bunny mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir rappelée ?

Bunny : On était trop occupée pour ça.

Raya : Bunny !

Carina : C'est vrai excuse nous d'avoir oublier ça c'est très bien passé et on étaient tellement excitée par notre réussite qu'on a avouons le oubliez de te rappeler .

Camille : Oui c'était super, on a mis notre plan au point enfin c'est Carina qui l'a fait, et puis on l'a trouvée on a mis le plan a exécution et tout c'est bien passé.

Marcy : Va falloir tout nous raconter.

Alors Camille à force de détail et de geste se met à raconter aux autres le combat.

Puis après les félicitations, chacune rentre pour se remettre de cette journée forte en émotions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Dans les entrailles de la terre, le prince Belorus attend impatiemment les résultats de Caligula.

Belorus : Alors comment compte tu sauver ta tête ?

Caligula : Votre Majesté je suis au regret de vous informer de la disparition de ma plus fidèle servante, Fiestina, ses maudites Sailors l'ont envoyé en enfer ! Je prie votre Majesté de me donner une autre chance.

Sinistra : Voilà trop longtemps que tu ne cesse d'échouer misérables incapable et sa Majesté t'a promis de te prendre ta tête et sa majesté tiens toujours ses promesses !

Belorus : C'est exact, chose promise chose due ! Bourreau coupe-lui la tête !

Caligula : Non !

Mais en deux temps trois mouvement sa tête se retrouve au bout d'une pique et rejoint la macabre collection du prince.

Belorus : Sinistra tu remplaceras désormais Caligula mais le même sort t'attend si les résultats tardent à venir.

Comme tout les matins Bunny est en retard pour les cours et les filles l'attendes.

Carina : J'espère que l'examen ne sera pas trop difficile j'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps pour réviser.

Marcy : C'est vrai que d'avoir affronter ça à 3 au lieu de 7…

Carina : C'est surtout fatiguant parce qu'on a envoyer des attaques très puissantes alors le lendemain les batteries sont à plat quoi.

Mathilda : Tu m'étonne…Et mais c'est Myléne et Frédérique !

Marcy : On est là !

Carina : Qui est ce ?

Molly(discrètement) : Myléne est Sailor Neptune et Frédérique est Sailor Uranus.

Myléne : Bonjour les filles, quoi de nouveau ici ?

Marcy : La routine un nouvel ennemis démoniaque à combattre pour pas changer.

Frédérique : Et tu parles de ça librement devant mademoiselle ?

Mathilda : C'est vrai que vous ne vous connaissez pas, bon alors Myléne, Frédérique je vous présente Carina la petite sœur de Bunny c'est à dire Sailor Soléria, Carina voici Myléne, Sailor Neptune et Frédérique, Sailor Uranus. Voilà les présentations sont faites.

Carina : Ravie de vous rencontrer

Myléne : Nous aussi.

Bunny(qui vient d'arriver) : Myléne, Frédérique quelle surprise ! Alors vous avez fais connaissance avec ma petite sœur ?

Frédérique : QUI ?

Bunny : Bah, Carina c'est ma petite sœur vous n'étiez pas au courant, je croyais que vous vous souveniez de tout.

Myléne : C'est exacte et je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir concernant une sœur !

Frédérique : Moi non plus !

Molly : Et bien on en parlera plus tard c'est l'heure !

Bunny : Ce que tu peux être rabat joie alors personne n'est pressé d'aller passé ce fichu examen que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas très bien révisé.

Carina : Bunny ! C'est important les études !

Molly : Enfin quelqu'un de d'accord avec moi !

Marcy : Bon ça va on a compris tu es une pauvre persécutée et on va être en retard pour de bon si tu continue.

Les filles se dirigent donc vers leur classe et passe leur examen puis elle se retrouve à l'heure du déjeuner pour faire le bilan.

Bunny : Complètement loupé mais qu'est ce que je vais dire à mes parents ?

Molly : Je l'ai trouvé relativement facile.

Mathilda : Tu plaisantes j'espère là parce moi je l'ai trouvé hyper difficile !

Marcy : Oui, je souhaite m'estimer heureuse si j'arrive à avoir la moyenne !

Molly : Et toi Carina ?

Carina : Moi ça a été, je l'ai pas trouvé simple mais c'était pas non plus insurmontable.

Bunny : Te mouille pas surtout !

Carina : toi si tu ne te mettait pas à réviser au dernier moment t'aurais pas eut tout ses problème, tu devait complètement vidée hier alors t'as pas dut faire grand chose, je me trompe ?

Bunny : Non t'as raison comme toujours et ça commence à être agaçant à la fin.

Myléne : Allons du calme pour une fois mangeons en silence la journée et loin d'être finie !

Elles prennent donc silencieusement leur repas. Frédérique observe minutieusement Carina et celle-ci finit par s'en apercevoir, elle lève les yeux vers elle et lui sourit ce qui désarçonne beaucoup Frédérique qui trouve son sourire lumineux à tel point qu'elle cesse de manger plongée dans sa contemplation de la jeune fille.

Bunny s'en aperçoit et comme d'habitude, met les pieds dans le plat.

Bunny : Et Frédérique c'est ma petite sœur pas ton désert OK ! Et elle éclate de rire.

Myléne n'ai pas spécialement ravie de la ''blague'' de Bunny.

Carina lève les yeux vers elle lui sourit : Ne t'en fais pas ses blagues on tendance à ne faire rire qu'elle et encore parfois on se demande comment elle fait pour sortir les trucs qui mettent mal à l'aise comme blague.

Myléne lui rend son sourire : Tu as tout à fait raison.

Les filles retournent en cours et à la fin de la journée se sépare.

Carina, Molly, Myléne et Frédérique vont réviser à la bibliothèque, pendant que Bunny va rejoindre Bourdu et que Mathilda, Marcy vont rejoindre Raya pour une sortie au cinéma.

A la bibliothèque.

Molly : Au fait ou est Olivia ?

Myléne : Elle passe quelque temps avec son père, ça va faire un moment qu'elle ne l'a pas vu alors Séverine l'y a accompagnée .

Carina : Sans indiscrétion qui sont Séverine et Olivia.

Frédérique : Deux autres Sailors. Olivia est Sailor Saturne, elle est de l'age de Camille et Séverine qui est de notre age est Sailor Pluton.

Carina : J'ai hâte de les rencontrer !

Molly : Je suis persuadée que tu t'entendra très bien avec elles.

Et elles se mettent à parler de leur histoire commune pour que Carina connaissent les deux nouvelles venues.

Chez Bourdu.

Bourdu : Alors comment c'est passé ton examen ?

Bunny : C'est affreux je l'ai totalement loupé ! Au fait tu es au courant que Myléne et Frédérique sont en villes ?

Bourdu : Non.

Bunny : Elles se sont réinscrites au lycée et Frédérique et tombée en admiration devant Carina ce qui n'as pas vraiment plut à Myléne quand je le lui fait remarquer enfin je crois qu'elle aussi est tombée sous le charme alors.

Bourdu : Tu ne saura jamais quand il faut que tu te taise toi hein?

Bunny : Je crains que non.

Et la discussion continu portant sur le fait que Myléne et Frédérique ignoraient l'existence de Carina.

Au cinéma.

Raya : Ce film est un navet.

Mathilda : Tu as entièrement raison ! Est ce que tu es courant que Myléne et Frédérique sont en ville ?

Raya : Non, pourquoi sont elle revenues ?

Marcy : Bonne question faudra qu'on pense à se renseigner !

Mathilda : En tout cas elle semble hypnotisée par Carina.

Raya : Tu veux dire que Frédérique n'a pas été vache avec elle !

Marcy : Et non j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'elle a été plutôt amicale avec elle.

Raya : Je n'en reviens pas.

Mathilda : Nous non plus et comme d'hab. Bunny en a gentiment fait la remarque.

Marcy : Ce qui a jeté un léger froid sur le moment.

Raya : Ah elle ne changera jamais notre Bunny.

Pendant ce temps dans les entrailles de la terre Sinistra cherche un moyen d'anéantir les Sailors.

Sinistra : Mais comment fais je pouvoir m'y prendre pour les vaincre !Je n'ai absolument pas envie de finir comme cet idiot de Caligula et puis ses petites pestes sont tellement unies qu'un monstre n'a quasiment aucune chance contre elles six.

Mais oui voilà la solution je vais envoyer plusieurs monstres pour les forcer à se séparées ! Désmona, Tortura, Criella venez ici. Vous allez partir en mission à la surface et me ramener toute l'énergie possible. Eloignez vous le plus possible les une des autres.

Désmona décide que dans les salles de cinéma il y a suffisamment d'énergie à pomper pour qu'elle puisse avoir une récompense. Elle se dirige donc vers le cinéma principale et installe une pierre magique qui commence à aspirer l'énergie des spectateurs.

Dans l'une des salles de ce cinéma se trouve Raya, Marcy et Mathilda qui sont presque soulagées d'entendre leurs beepers sonner tellement le film est mauvais.

Marcy : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Luna : Une activité démoniaque a été repérée dans le cinéma ou vous vous trouvez, vous allez devoir régler ça toute seule.

Raya : Pourquoi ?

Luna : Deux autres créatures maléfiques ont été repérées ailleurs, je préviens tout de suite les autres pour qu'elles s'en occupent.

Mathilda : D'accord, allons aux toilettes pour nous transformer !

Marcy : Bonne idée !

Une fois transformées les filles se dirigent vers le hall ou elles font la connaissance de Désmona.

Mars : Je suis Sailor Mars !

Jupiter : Je suis Sailor Jupiter !

Vénus : Je suis Sailor Vénus !

Ensemble : Et pour nous avoir dérangées pendant notre séance de ciné, nous allons te punir.

Désmona : Vous avez rien perdu ce film est un vrai navet !

Vénus : C'est pas une raison ! Croissants d'amours agissez tout de suite !

Mais Désmona évite l'attaque et riposte ce qui envoie notre pauvre Vénus contre le mur.

Jupiter : Tu vas nous payer ça ! Foudre de Jupiter agit tout de suite !

Mais une fois encore Désmona évite l'attaque, une fois de plus riposte et la pauvre Jupiter va rejoindre Vénus.

Mars : Finit de rire ! Flamme de Mars agissez tout de suite !

Mais Désmona lui réserve le même sort qu'aux deux autres.

Jupiter : Mais comment on va faire pour s'en débarrasser ?

Mars : Essayons d'unir nos attaques.

Jupiter, Mars et Vénus relance leurs attaques combinées et cette fois Désmona ne peut rien faire, elle est détruite. Les Sailors libèrent l'énergie volée qui retourne à ses propriétaires. Puis elles reprennent leurs apparences normales et contactes Luna pour lui signifier la réussite de la mission.

Tortura elle décide que le campus est plus approprié pour voler l'énergie des jeunes qui en regorgent. Elle s'installe donc à couvert sous un petit bois non loin du campus et met en marche sa machine à aspirer l'énergie.

C'est sur ce même campus que réside Bourdu.

Bunny et lui sont occupé à se bécoter lorsque Luna les informe de la situation.

Ils se rendent alors immédiatement sur le campus à la recherche de cette source maléfique, préalablement transformé.

Ils finissent par la trouver.

Moon : Je suis Sailor Moon et au nom de la lune je vais te punir pour avoir tenter de voler l'énergie de ses jeunes…

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tortura lui envoie une attaque foudroyante qui la propulse contre un arbre.

L'homme masqué se précipite vers elle pour voir si elle va bien.

Puis ils unissent leurs pouvoirs et mettent Tortura hors d'état de nuire et libèrent l'énergie.

Ensuite ils contactent Luna pour l'informer de la situation.

Luna : Et de deux , Raya, Marcy et Mathilda ont elles aussi réussies à se débarrasser du monstre mais je n'ai pas encore de nouvelle des autres.

En effet quelques minutes plus tôt Luna avait informé Molly, Carina, Myléne et Frédérique qu'une présence démoniaque avait été repérée prés de la bibliothèque.

En effet Cruella trouvé que tout ses élèves qui venaient réviser déborder d'une énergie qu'il serait dommage de perdre et elle avait donc installer sa machine à proximité. Les quatre jeunes filles trouvent un endroit discret pour se transformer puis partent à sa recherche et finissent par la trouver.

Mercure : Je suis Sailor Mercure et parce que tu n'as pas respecter les élèves qui travaillent dures pour réussir leurs examens je vais te punir !

Soléria : Je suis Sailor Soléria et c'est pas sympa de me déranger mon jour de congé j'ai donné ce week-end moi !

Uranus : Provenant d'un nouvel age j'ai été guidée jusqu'ici avec grâce et élégance… Je suis Sailor Uranus !

Neptune : Même chose pour moi ! Apparaissant dans toute sa grâce et son élégance…

Je suis Sailors Neptune !

Cruella : Très réussi votre petit numéro mais se n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de vous anéantir !

Et elle lance différente attaque sur les Sailors qui font tout leur possible pour les éviter. Mais Cruella augmente la vitesse à laquelle elle envoie ses attaques et blesse grièvement Sailor Soléria.

Mercure : Soléria ça va ?

Soléria : Pas terrible non, en tout cas il faut unir nos attaques pour l'expédier dans l'autre monde.

Ce qu'elles réussirent à faire avec brio mais épuisée par une perte de sang importante et la fatigue due à la puissante attaque qu'elle à produite, Soléria retrouve son apparence normale et s'effondre par terre.

Les filles reprennent à leur tour leur apparence normale.

Molly : Il faut la conduire à l'hôpital. Appel vite une ambulance.

Frédérique s'en charge, et très vite elle arrive. Les filles l'accompagnent et une fois arrivées attendent avec angoisse le diagnostic du médecin.

Myléne : il faudrait penser à prévenir les autres ?

Molly : Oui je m'en charge.

Elle se dirige vers la cabine téléphonique et appelle chez Raya Ou elles devaient se retrouver après la destruction du monstre.

Pendant ce temps les autres filles sont arrivées chez Raya et commence à s'inquiéter de l'absence de leurs quatre amies.

Bunny : Je suis certaine que quelque chose c'est mal passé je le sens.

Bourdu : Mais non voyons. Tente -t-il de la rassurer et pourtant lui aussi à un mauvais pressentiment.

Marcy : Elles étaient plus nombreuse que nous alors je doute qu'il y est un problème, elle n'ont peut être pas de moyen de nous joindre c'est tout.

C'est alors que le téléphone sonne, Raya décroche.

Raya : Allo ?

Molly : Raya c'est Molly.

Elle est en pleure.

Molly : Oh Raya c'est affreux, On est à l'hôpital !

Raya : Pourquoi ?

Molly : Oh Raya, Carina a été gravement blessée, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et comme elle a lancé une attaque des plus puissante pour nous aider à vaincre le monstre elle n'a quasiment plus d'énergie et elle éclate en sanglot.

Myléne s'approche et la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Raya laisse tomber le téléphone tant elle est choquée par la nouvelle.

Bunny : Qui était ce ?

Raya : Molly.

Bunny : Ouf ! Elle vont bien alors ! Raya, Raya qu'est ce qui se passe !

Raya : Elles sont à l'hôpital , Carina a été gravement blessée Bunny.

Bunny : QUOI !

Bourdu : Ne perdons pas de temps allons y !

Et ils partent tous en direction de l'hôpital.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Les filles se rendirent donc avec Bourdu à l'hôpital ou elles rejoignirent les autres. Pendant prés d'une heure elle angoissèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin vienne à leur rencontre.

Médecin : L'une de vous est elle de sa famille ?

Bunny : C'est ma sœur. Comment va-t-elle ?

Médecin : Etant donné les circonstances plutôt bien, ne vous en faites pas elle va s'en tirer. Mais nous allons la garder 48 heures en observation au cas ou un autre problème se présenterais. L'une de vous peut-elle nous dire ce qui s'est passé.

Bunny : Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Peut-on la voir ?

Médecin : Oui mais elle n'a pas encore repris totalement conscience et elle est très fatiguée.

Alors seulement la famille proche et juste quelques minutes.

Bunny : Merci.

Et elle entre dans la chambre. Là elle voit Carina allongée sans défense très pale et elle se met à pleurer en silence pour ne pas la réveiller.

Mais Carina ouvre les yeux et murmure faiblement.

Carina : Pourquoi tu pleure ? Tu veux me noyer ou quoi !

Bunny : Carina comment tu te sens !

Carina : J'ai vu mieux mais bon ça va aller je ne suis pas en porcelaine c'est pas une petite attaque mal éviter qui va me faire quitter ce monde, foi de Carina !

Bunny : Au moins tu es assez en forme pour plaisanter c'est déjà ça !

Carina : Oui mais je suis complètement crevée alors tu vas me laisser reposer et tu va aller rassuré les autres demain j'aurais la forme !

Bunny : OK ! repose toi bien on s'occupe de tout petite sœur.

Mais déjà Carina est repartie dans les bras de Morphée. Bunny sort alors de la chambre rassure les autres, puis elles rentrent chez elles pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

La semaine se finit calmement les filles rendent visites régulièrement à Carina, qui n'est pas encore sortie en raison de sa fatigue et de ses blessures tout de même sérieuses, et poursuivent leurs diverse activité.

Bunny s'apprête à aller chez Raya pour leur petite réunion habituel, lorsque l'on sonne à la porte et elle se fige de stupeur en se retrouvant devant Seiya, Yaten et Taiki des amis chanteurs qui étaient repartis sur leur planète.

Seiya : Salut, on a senti que vous aviez pas mal d'ennuis alors on est venus vous sauvez !

En effet les 3 garçons sont en fait des Sailors, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer et Sailor Star Maker.

Yaten : J'espère que ça te dérange pas !

Bunny : Non pas du tout, venez on va se réunir chez Raya.

Seiya : On te suit.

Ils arrivent donc chez Raya à la plus grande joie des filles sauf de Frédérique qui ne peut pas les encadrer.

Pendant ce temps dans les fins fond de la terre Belorus passe un savon à Sinistra.

Belorus : 3 Monstres, en 1 journée, TROIS et tout ça pour rien tu as intérêt à te rattraper si tu ne veux pas finir comme Caligula.

Et il s'en va.

Sinistra : Mon prochain plan vas toutes les anéantir ! Tantacruella, va à la surface et exécute le plan !

Le monstre se rend donc à la surface et se met à semer la panique dans le centre de la ville.

L'ordinateur le repère et en informe immédiatement les filles et les garçons qui se rendent sur place. La bataille commence.

Et elle n'est malheureusement pas en faveur des filles. Tantacruella fait prisonnière de ses tentacules Vénus, Jupiter, Mercure et Mars.

Et mène la vie dure aux autres.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital Carina ressent la présence maléfique et passant outre l'avis du médecin se lève, s'habille et se dirige vers le lieux du combat et ce qu'elle voit la laisse sans voix. En effet le monstre a finit par mettre chaos les autres Sailors et s'en prend à Sailor Moon.

Carina se transforme donc et se place devant Sailor Moon pour la protéger.

Celle-ci finit par s'évanouir et c'est un combat sans merci qui commence entre les deux adversaires.

Soléria se fatigue rapidement et n'arrive même plus à esquiver les attaques du monstre.

Les autre reprennent peu à peu connaissance et assiste impuissante au combat.

Monstre : Je vais toute vous détruire.

Soléria : Jamais !

C'est alors qu'un halot lumineux l'entoure.

Luna : C'est incroyable !

Arthémis : Elle se transforme en princesse Eternity !

Sailor Moon se relève ainsi que les autres Sailors.

Soléria : Lacer solaire agit tout de suite !

Le monstre est détruit et Soléria s'effondre sur le sol redevenant Carina.

Seiya qui a repris sa forme normale s'approche la prend dans ses bras et la contemple, fasciné.

Il emmène Carina chez Molly la dépose sur le lit et va rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine.

Mathilda : Que s'est il passé ?

Luna : Bunny se transforme en princesse Sérénity et Carina en princesse Eternity.

Marcy : Mais qu'est ce qui a déclenché la transformation, elle ne l'a pas demander comme Bunny.

Arthémis : Non mais son envie de protéger Bunny a été si forte qu'elle n'a pas eut besoin de le faire.

Molly : C'est déjà incroyable que dans son état elle est réussie à se transformer alors faire cela à dut l'épuisée.

Luna : Oui, Soléria a un grand pouvoir et une grande volonté.

Seiya : Qui est ce ?

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui.

Marcy : Elle a encore fait une conquête.

Mathilda : Et le pire c'est que je suis sure qu'elle ne le remarquera pas.

Carina (vacillante): Qui ne s'apercevra pas de quoi ?

Bunny : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là !

Carina : Du calme, je vais très bien moi, c'est vous qui êtes drôlement abîmées.

Raya : On s'en remettra, tu es sur que ça va ?

Carina : Mais oui !

Elle tourne le regard vers Seiya et lui sourit.

Carina : Merci de m'avoir transportée ici, j'avais vraiment pas envie de retourner à l'hôpital.

Seiya : Oh ba y'a pas de quoi !

Yaten et Taiki le regarde bizarrement c'est la première fois qu'ils le voient bégayer devant une fille.

Molly : T'avais raison Marcy.

Frédérique : T'approche pas trop ou t'aura à faire à moi !

Seiya : je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Chacun rentre chez soit et les garçons vont à l'hôtel pour un bonne nuit de sommeil avant de prendre les cours.

Dans les entrailles de la terre Sinistra a droit à un autre savon.

Belorus : Non seulement tu as perdu un nos plus puissant monstre mais en plus tu a permis à cette sale petite punaise d'acquérir de nouveau pouvoir, comme si elle n'était pas assez puissante comme cela ! Caligula avait ses défaut mais Lui au moins il n'aidait pas l'ennemis !

Sinistra : Mais votre Majesté comment aurais je put prévoir cela !

Belorus : Ca ne m'intéresse pas débrouille toi pour obtenir de meilleurs résultats sinon gare à la sanction.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le lundi matin, Carina se prépare pour aller en cour sous l'œil inquiet de Molly.

Carina : T'en fait pas je te dis que ça va très bien !

Molly : Je serais plus tranquille si tu rester ici encore quelque temps pour te reposer.

Carina : Ah non j'en ai ma claque de me reposer je viens de passer une semaine dans un lit d'hôpital avec un dragon pour me surveiller !Alors stop !

Elles se rendent donc au lycée assez tôt et elles y rejoignent Marcy, Mathilda, Frédérique et Myléne.

Frédérique : Ca va tu est sur que c'est prudent de déjà reprendre les cours.

Carina : Mais oui ça va très bien.

Molly : Et tu réplique beaucoup plus gentiment à Frédérique qu'à moi ce matin.

Carina : Toi et elle c'est pas la même chose.

Les pommettes de Frédérique se teintent en rouge.

Molly : Ah oui et c'est quoi la différence ?

Carina : toi tu as jouer à la nounou tous le week-end et elle, elle s'enquiert de ma santé avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

Molly : Bah voyons mais quelle ingrate.

Seiya : Qui est ingrate ?

Molly : Oh personne laisse tombé.

Frédérique : Qu'est ce que vous fichez là vous trois !

Yaten : Comme on est là pour un petit moment on s'est réinscrit.

Frédérique : La barbe !

Taiki : Comme ça on se verra tout les jours, ça va être super , hein Seiya ? Seiya !

Peine perdue le jeune homme est figé devant Carina.

Celle ci voyant qu'il ne répond pas s'interroge.

Carina : Heu tu te sens bien ?

Seiya : Oui !

Mathilda voyant qu'il est un peu étourdit lui sauve la mise.

Mathilda : Au fait vous n'avez pas était présenté en bonne et due forme. Messieurs je vous présente la charmante Carina, petite sœur de Bunny et Sailor Soléria. Carina laisse moi te présenter ces charmants garçons qui ont constitué le groupe Three Light, le très protecteur Yaten alias Sailor Star Healer, le très réservé Taiki qui fait de la concurrence à Molly sur le plan intellectuel alias Sailor Star Maker et enfin le comique très sportif Seiya alias Sailor Star Fighter .

Carina : Enchantée de faire votre connaissance messieurs mais c'est quoi les Three machin chose.

L'ego des garçons prend un sacré coup.

Marcy : Oh Carina, tu ne connais pas ce groupe de chanteur ?

Carina : Est ce que je demanderais si je connaissais ? Tu sais je suis pas portée musique, je préfère la lecture sans vouloir contrarier personne.

Bunny arrive comme d'habitude essoufflée d'avoir courue .

Bunny : Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là on va toute être en retard !Oh là la !

Et elle reprend sa course effrénée.

Carina : On lui dit qu'elle est en avance ?

Marcy : Je me demande comment elle a fait.

Et tout le monde part le rejoindre pour une journée de cour bien remplie.

Pendant ce temps Sinistra leur concocte un plan diabolique à sa sauce.

Elle appel Hypnotus qui a le pouvoir de pétrifier sa proie et de lui voler son énergie sans qu'elle puisse réagir, de plus il est difficilement repérable en raison de sa forme plus spirituel que matériel.

Elle l'envoie à la surface et il commence le carnage.

La journée se termine pour les Sailors.

Bunny : Oh la barbe j'en ai marre de suivre ses cours ennuyeux comme la pluie.

Carina : J'ai trouvé ça passionnant !

Bunny : Evidement tu es un petit géni de la physique.

Carina : N'importe quoi je me débrouille c'est tout !

Mathilda : Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça ennuyeux Bunny t'en fais pas.

Marcy : Pire qu'ennuyeux vous voulez dire ! C'est carrément tuant de l'écouter vanté les mérite de tel ou tel bidule.

Taiki : Molly ça t'ennui si on va chez toi pour que puisse recopier tes notes des cours précédents ?

Molly(étonnée) : Non viens il y en a pour un petit moment.

Et c'est deux là s'éloigne à la surprise des autres.

Mathilda : Yaten ça te dirais d'aller faire un tour au parc par ce temps super.

Yaten : OK ! Allons y.

Et ils s'éloignent.

Myléne : Je vous laisse, moi j'ai un concert à répéter.

Frédérique : Et moi j'ai à bricoler sur ma voiture pour la prochaine course.

Et elles s'éloignent.

Bunny : Moi j'ai rendez vous avec Bourdu alors amusez vous bien.

Et elle s'éloigne.

Carina : Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait.

Seiya : Allons nous balader dans le centre ville on trouvera bien quelque chose à faire.

Carina : Allons y ! Mais pas trop longtemps j'ai plein de trucs à faire pour demain.

Ils vont donc dans le centre ville, discute de tout et de rien, se trouve des points communs…

Jusqu'au moment ou ils ressentent une énergie maléfique.

Carina : Mais d'ou ça peut venir ? Pourquoi Luna ne l'a pas repérée !

Seiya : Aucune idée mais allons voir ce qui se passe.

Ils se retrouvent alors face à face avec Hypnotus.

Carina : Mais c'est quoi ça ?

Monstre : Je suis le puissant Hypnotus, serviteur de la grande Sinistra.

Carina et Seiya se transforment donc et se prépare à affronter le monstre.

Monstre : Qui êtes vous ?

Soléria : Je suis Sailor Soléria et au nom du Soleil je vais te punir pour avoir osez voler l'énergie de ses malheureuses personnes.

Fighter : Je suis Sailor Star Fighter et je protégerai Sailor Soléria au péril de ma vie !

Monstre : Des amoureux quelle chance ils ont toujours beaucoup d'énergie.

C'est alors qu'il les prend en son pouvoir et ils ne peuvent plus bouger ni se défendre pendant qu'il commence à aspirer leur énergie.

Mars : Flamme de Mars agissez tout de suite !

Et elle romps le lien entre le monstre et ses amies.

Soléria, Mars, et Fighter unissent leurs attaques et anéantissent le monstre.

Ils reprennent ensuite leur apparence.

Carina se laisse tombée par terre et Seiya et Raya inquiets s'approche d'elle.

Raya : Ca va Carina ?

Celle ci éclate alors de rire.

Raya se tourne vers Seiya .

Raya : Tu crois qu'elle nous fait une crise d'hystérie.

Seiya : Je ne pense pas, il y a quelque chose de drôle Carina ?

Carina : Drôle, hilarant oui !

Seiya : Et on peut savoir quoi ?

Carina : Je repense à ta façon de te présenter, " Je la protégerai au péril de ma vie " ! Ca fait très macho ça !

Seiya pique un fard tandis que Raya sourit.

Raya : Il a vraiment dit ça ?

Carina : Oui, t'aurais dut voir ça digne d'un feuilleton mélodramatique, le preux chevalier qui vient sauver la damoiselle en détresse.

Raya éclate à son tour de rire, Carina remarque alors l'air chagriné de Seiya.

Carina : Oh désolée Seiya je voulais pas te blesser au fond je trouve ça très mignons.

Elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse…sur la joue !

Carina : Et on doit pas se retrouver chez toi dans une demi heure ?

Raya : Et oui, alors allons y et ne traînons pas.

Carina : A vos ordre chef !

Raya : Tu es incorrigible quand tu t'y met !

Carina : Ca doit être de famille.

Ils partent donc en direction de la maison de Raya, sur le chemin Carina envoie un sourire éblouissant à Seiya et lui prend sa main qu'elle garde serrée dans la sienne.

Ils arrivent rapidement à destination et tous les autres sont déjà là.

Carina et Seiya s'installent cote à cote et ne se lâchent pas la main. Bourdu qui est le seul à le remarquer se sent soulager en effet Seiya avait un faible pour Bunny avant, mais il semble selon Bourdu très amoureux de Carina.

Pendant ce temps Raya raconte leur petite mésaventure puis tout le monde rentre chez soi sauf Seiya et Carina qui à la demande de celui-ci montent sur une petite colline pour admirer le coucher du soleil.

Dans les entrailles de la terre Belorus perd patience et tut Sinistra.

Belorus : Le proverbe se vérifie on n'est jamais mieux servit que par soit même , je vais donc m'occuper personnellement de ses maudites petites punaises qui freinent ma conquête de cette planète.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Le lendemain comme toujours les filles et les 3 garçon se retrouvent devant le lycée à attendre comme d'habitude leur amie Bunny.

Mathilda : C'était trop beau hier qu'elle arrive en avance je suis certaine qu'aujourd'hui on va la voir arrivée super en retard je vous le parie.

Carina : Quelle importance de toute façon il y a toujours quelques raisons à son retard.

Marcy : Je me demande ou elle va cherché ses excuses disons farfelues.

Carina : Oh elle a pas besoin d'inventer c'est ça le pire ! Ca lui arrive vraiment !

Molly : Tu es sure parce que des fois c'est vraiment bizarre.

Carina : Sure et certaine, c'est sa mère qui m'en a parlé.

Mathilda : Bon il n'y a plus qu'a espéré que rien de grave de soit arrivé.

Molly : Lorsqu'elle le raconte on a l'impression qu'elle a réussit un exploit en arrivant tout de même à destination !

Marcy : Ca c'est la version Bunny !

Mathilda : Au fait Taiki t'as réussit à rattraper tout les cours ?

Taiki : Pas encore mais j'y travail, on se voir toujours ce soir pour continuer Molly.

Molly : Oui il n'y a pas de problème !

Mathilda : AH ah y aurait-il anguille sous roche entre vous deux ?

Yaten : Fiche leur la paix et n'oubli pas qu'on doit aller au ciné après les cours.

Marcy : Tel est prix qui croyais prendre !

Mathilda : Bon ça va j'ai compris ! Ca ne me regarde pas ! Et toi Seiya ça avance avec Carina ?

Seiya : Hein de quoi ?

Marcy : Elle lui a retourné le cerveau ou quoi ?

Carina : Voilà Bunny, elle est à l'heure pile encore une fois et elle est en compagnie de Bourdu !

Bunny : Salut les filles on y va ! A ce soir Bourdu !

Carina : Je vous rejoint dans 5 minutes !

Elle expose alors son projet à Bourdu et lui propose de se retrouver dans la soirée pour en parler plus tranquillement. Puis ils se dirigent chacun vers leur clase respective.

Bunny : De quoi tu voulais parlé à Bourdu ?

Carina : Rien d'important.

Et la journée se déroule sous les meilleurs hospices excepté que Bunny et Seiya s'interrogent sur le petit entretien qui a eut lieu entrer Carina et Bourdu.

A la fin de la journée les Sailors retrouvent Raya et Bourdu.

Bourdu : Bunny on va pas pouvoir se voir j'ai un travail important à finir et je ne peux pas le repousser. Je vous laisse, faites attention à vous.

Bunny est déçue .

Bunny : Bon bah tant pis.

Et elle regarde partir puis se tourne vers Carina.

Bunny : Ca te dirais te faire les magasin Carina ?

Carina : Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai un autre engagement, d'ailleurs je vous laisse ou je vais être en retard.

Et sans laisser le temps à Bunny de répliquer elle se sauve.

Molly et Taiki partent à leur tour pour faire rattraper à Taiki les cours, Mathilda et Yaten eux vont à leur séance de cinéma .

Bunny : On fait quoi alors ?

Myléne : J'ai mon concert à préparer comme je vous l'ai déjà dit mais appeler moi en cas de problème.

Frédérique : Moi je vais me consacré à ma voiture. A demain.

Et les deux jeunes filles partent à leurs occupation.

Seiya propose donc aux autres filles d'aller voir l'exposition à laquelle il avait prévu d'inviter Carina. Les filles acceptent avec joie et passe un bonne soirée.

Pendant ce temps chez Bourdu, Carina et le jeune homme semble avoir une palpitante conversation.

Tout la journée Belorus a concocté son plan, il envoie donc à la surface Glasiocus qui a le pouvoir de glacer les gens et de leur aspirer leur énergie une fois qu'il sont pris au piége.

Les beepers des filles se mettent à sonner.

Les Sailors Star Fighter, Moon, Jupiter et Mars sont les premières arrivées sur les lieux et l'affrontement commence.

Le monstre arrive à les glacer rapidement, arrive alors Uranus et Neptune suivie de Healer et vénus ainsi que Maker et Mercure, mais les Sailors se retrouvent piégées dans la glace les unes après les autres à la plus grande satisfaction de Belorus.

Arrive alors Soléria, l'homme masqué puis quelques instant plus tard Mini Moon.

Mini Moon se retrouve, elle aussi prisonnière puis c'est au tour de l'homme masqué d'être sur la sellette. Mais il échappe au monstre grâce à l'intervention de Soléria.

Monstre : Tes amies sont toutes sous ma coupe et on ne peux pas dire que celui là te soit d'une grande utilité et pourtant tu ne me crains pas pourquoi ?

Soléria : Mais parce que je vais t'anéantir.

Le monstre glace alors brusquement l'homme masqué.

Monstre : et comment compte tu t'y prendre petite fille ?

Soléria : Je suis très loin d'être une petite fille alors fait tes prières. Par les pouvoirs de la terre, du soleil , de la lune, de Mercure, Mars, Jupiter, Vénus et des Sailors Star Light que le pouvoir suprême vienne à moi ! Agit tout de suite !

C'est alors qu'apparaissent chacune des plus puissantes attaques des Sailors qui dans un combiné parfait atteignent le monstre de plein fouet et l'anéantisse .

Les autres Sailors se trouvent libérées et accourent vers Soléria qui se laisse tombée à terre.

Moon : Mais comment t'a fait ça ?

Soléria : C'est la plus importante attaque que peut faire Sailors Soléria, c'est à dire unir et imiter toutes les attaques de toutes les Sailors pas mal Hein ?

Et elle s'évanouit.

Les autres la transporte chez Molly et interrogent Luna qui les a rejoint.

Raya : C'est vrai elle peut imiter nos attaques ?

Luna : Oui et les combiné aussi, Sailor Soléria est la plus puissante de toutes les Sailors !

Marcy : Olivia est plus forte qu'elle enfin !

Luna : Oui mais cela fait peut de temps que Carina a ses pouvoirs et ils sont loin d'atteindre leur maximum.

Mathilda : Woua !

Pendant ce temps Seiya alla rejoindre Bourdu qui prenait l'air.

Seiya : Comment ça se fait que Carina et toi vous êtes arrivés en même temps ? Vous étiez ensemble ?

Bourdu : Bien que cela ne te regarde pas, oui nous étions ensemble.

Seiya : Ecoute moi bien tu a Bunny alors ne t'avise pas de la faire souffrire ou tu aura à faire à moi alors tu vas laisser Carina et tout se passera bien.

Bourdu : Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

Frédérique : Ca c'est sure ! Bourdu Carina te réclame.

Et pendant que Seiya enrage Bourdu se rend au chevet de la jeune fille.

Carina : T'en fait pas ça ne change rien à nos plan !

Bourdu : Tu es sure ?

Carina : Oui !

Bourdu se penche et lui embrase le front tandis que Seiya derrière la porte écume de rage.

La semaine se termine avec de grosse tension entre Bourdu et Seiya tandis que Bunny commence à se poser des questions sur la relation qu'entretiennent sa sœur et Bourdu.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Nous somme aujourd'hui samedi et toute les Sailors se sont rassemblé chez Raya sauf Carina et Bourdu qui semble avoir disparut.

Bunny : Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Seiya : Depuis le début de la semaine ils ne se quittent plus !

Frédérique : Peut être qu'elle ne peut plus te supporter !

Seiya : Oh ça va , la ferme toi !

Molly : Calmez vous ! Bourdu et Carina sont devenus très proche et alors ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Raya : Tant qu'ils ne sont qu'amis tu as raison !

Bunny : Vous croyez que Bourdu me tromperez avec elle !

Molly : Elle ! C'est ta sœur Bunny ! Comment peux tu envisager cela une seule seconde !

Bunny : D'accord c'est ma sœur mais j'ignore beaucoup de chose à son sujet !

Raya : Cela remettrai beaucoup de chose en question en particulier l'existence de Camille !

Marcy : Ne vous affolez pas on a que des soupçons.

Frédérique : Je vous trouve injuste envers Carina , Vous dites que vous êtes ses amies mais vous la soupçonner du pire sans aucune preuve réelle !

Et sur ces mots elle claque la porte et Myléne la rejoint.

Mathilda : Que faisons nous alors ?

Bunny : Attendons, je vais parler à Bourdu dés ce soir !

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison de Molly, Bourdu et Carina étaient très occupé.

Carina : tout est OK ! A quelle heure on l'heure dit de venir ?

Bourdu : On dit aux filles de venir vers 20H00 et à Bunny je dis 20h30.

Carina : Bien je vais prévenir Frédérique et Myléne puis je m'occupe des autres toi tu fais patienter Bunny. A ce soir donc et fait en sorte d'être à l'heure !

Bourdu : Promis ! a ce soir !

La jeune fille se rend donc là ou loge Frédérique et Myléne. Elle s'apprête à frapper lorsqu'elle entend les paroles de Frédérique.

Frédérique : Mais comment peuvent elles êtres aussi stupide croire que Carina à séduit Bourdu et qu'ils entretiennent une liaison et tout ça en affirmant être l'amie de Carina, a part Molly qui a pris sa défense aucune des autres n'a bougé le petit doigt !

Myléne : Il faut dire qu'il y a des coïncidences assez étranges !

Frédérique : C'est pas une raison pour penser tout suite à accabler Carina.

Celle ci ouvre alors la porte.

Carina : Quoi ?

Myléne : Tu nous a entendues ?

Carina : C'est ce qu'elles disent ?

Frédérique : Oui mais nous n'y croyons pas nous rassures toi ! Je les ai remise à leur place !

Carina se précipite dans les bras de Frédérique en larme.

Frédérique : Allons calme toi !

Carina : Je lui prépare une super fête d'anniversaire et elle m'accuse de séduire son fiancé !

Myléne : C'est donc cela toute ses cachotteries avec Bourdu.

Carina : Oui on voulait lui faire une surprise et on voulait pas qu'elle le sache alors on atout fait en catimini. Elle dit qu'elle a confiance en moi mais elle m'accuse de ça ! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai ! Jamais !

Les deux autres jeunes filles se regardent la situation est mal partie.

Pendant ce temps Bourdu retrouve Bunny et les autres chez Raya.

Bourdu : Bonjour tout le monde ! Bunny tu me réserve ta soirée ce soir je t'enlève.

Bunny : Ah tu as du temps pour moi maintenant ?

Bourdu : Qu'est ce que tu raconte j'ai toujours du temps pour toi voyons !

Bunny : Et bien en ce moment tu passe plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi.

Boudu : Elle ? Tu parles de Carina dans ce cas je te pris d'user d'un autre ton lorsque tu parle de ta sœur.

Bunny : Tu prend sa défense !

Bourdu : Sa défense mais de quoi tu parles t'as pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ! Tu vas te calmer et ce immédiatement !

Bunny : Me calmer alors que ma soit disant charmante petite sœur entretient une liaison avec l'homme qui dit m'aimer !

Bourdu : C'est quoi cette histoire à dormir debout !

Bunny : Nie tu que toute cette semaine vous vous êtes vus en cachette ?

Bourdu : Pourquoi je le nierais puisque c'est vrai !

Bunny : Ah tu avoue !

Bourdu : Avouez quoi que tu complètement folle !

Bunny : Je ne suis pas folle on vous a percé à jour !

Bourdu : Mais c'est complètement dingue.

Bunny : Alors donne moi une bonne raison une seule à vos rendez-vous secret !

Bourdu : On te préparer une fête d'anniversaire mais je me demande bien pourquoi !?

Et il s'en va en claquant la porte.

Bunny : Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait !

Elle part à sa poursuite le retrouve lui fait ses excuses, que par amour Bourdu accepte puis ils retournent chez Raya.

Bunny : C'est bon tout est arrangé.

Molly : Tant mieux je pense qu'il vaut mieux que Carina ignore tout de se qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Bourdu : Tu as raison, Bon rendez vous chez Molly vers 20h00 pour l'anniversaire surprise de Bunny.

Et chacun persuadé que tout va bien vague tout l'après midi à ses occupations.

Chez Myléne et Frédérique par contre ce n'est pas la joie.

Carina : Je ne veux plus jamais les revoir !

Frédérique : Oh Carina calme toi je suis sure qu'une fois que Bunny saura toute l'histoire elle te fera des excuses.

Carina : Je m'en fiche ! En pensant que je l'ai trahit c'est elle qui m' a trahit alors maintenant elle peut aller se faire voir et c'est pareil pour les autres.

Myléne : Ecoute apparemment tu as besoin de te calmer et de réfléchir, on a une amie qui habite assez loin d'ici, elle s'appelle Séverine et elle est Sailor Pluton la gardienne de la porte du temps. Va la rejoindre tu l'aidera dans sa tache et ça te permettra de te remettre on t'y retrouvera le plus vite possible.

Carina : Très bien donne moi son adresse.

Frédérique : Tiens la voilà. Tu veux que je t'accompagne faire tes valises ?

Carina : Non je ne veux rien qui me rappel cette ville.

Carina prend le prochain avion en direction de sa destination. Vers 19h00 elle arrive devant la maison de Séverine, elle sonne. Une jeune fille aux long cheveux lui ouvre la porte, souriante.

Séverine : Bonjour je suis Séverine, les filles m'ont prévenues de ta visite, entre.

Carina : Moi c'est Carina, je voudrai pas te déranger mais je pense que ça va être plus qu'une simple visite, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de retourner là bas !

Séverine : C'est pas grave de toute façon j'ai besoin d'aide je commence à être débordée.

Carina : Ca tombe bien j'ai un surplus de rage à faire évacuer.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourient déjà complice. Elles passent la soirée à se raconter leurs différentes aventures.

Pendant ce temps vers 20h00, les Sailors arrivent chez Molly et la fête commence. Mais personne ne semble remarquer de l'absence de Carina.

Frédérique qui n'arrive à digérer ce qu'elles ont fait à Carina se rend chez Molly accompagnée de Myléne, certaine d'y trouver les autres. Bunny vient leur ouvrir en compagnie de Bourdu.

Bunny(souriante) : Vous en faites pas les filles tout est arrangé, vous aviez raison en fait ils m'ont organisé une super fête.

Frédérique(sarcastique) : Ah oui ! et il ne manquerait pas quelqu'un par hasard ?

Bunny : Non à part vous tout le monde est déjà arrivé.

Frédérique : Mais qu'elle idiote !

Myléne : Calme toi ! Bunny mais comment peux tu être aussi insensible ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que Carina n'était pas là !

Bunny : Pourquoi ne serait elle pas là c'est l'organisatrice de la soirée.

Frédérique : Elle n'est là elle a quitté la ville lorsqu'elle a compris le peut d'estime que tu lui porté !

Bunny : C'est impossible elle ne sait rien !

Frédérique : Oh arrête tu l'a pleurer sur tous les tons sous tout les toits ! Comment veux tu qu'elle ne le sache pas !

Myléne : Elle a surpris une discussion entre nous, ça lui a brisé le cœur.

Bunny : Ou est elle allée.

Frédérique : Loin de vos sales langues de vipères !

Bunny : Pourquoi tu es si méchante avec moi ?

Frédérique : Parce que c'est de ta faute et moi non plus je n'ai pas l'intention de rester en ta compagnie plus longtemps.

Et elle s'éloigne furieuse, Bunny se tourne vers Myléne.

Bunny : Myléne…

Myléne : Elle a raison Bunny je l'accompagne et je doute que l'on se revoit de si tôt !

Bunny : Mais comment on va faire pour vaincre les monstres sans vous ?

Myléne : Tu perd ta sœur et toi tu ne pense qu'a ça tu me déçoit beaucoup Bunny.

Et là dessus Myléne rejoint Frédérique et toute deux prennent la décision de retourner au coté de Séverine pour épauler Carina.

Les filles s'approchent de Bunny et Bourdu.

Raya : Que se passe-t-il ?

Bunny : J'ai tout gâché ! Et elle s'enfuit.

Bourdu : Carina a finit par tout apprendre et elle a quitté la ville je doute qu'on la revoit un jour. Myléne et Frédérique ont été très choquée par le comportement de Bunny, elles quittent elles aussi la ville.

Molly : Mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Bourdu : L'avenir nous le dira.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Pendant ce temps le prince Belorus se félicite du stratagème utilisé pour vaincre les Sailors.

Belorus : Les pauvres idiotes elles n'y ont vu que du feu ! Mon idée de semer le doute et la discorde entre elles est vraiment géniale ! Tu as vraiment bien rempli ta mission Doutarus !

Doutarus : Merci votre Majesté cela à été un jeu d'enfant !

Belorus : J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes ! Mais laissons-les d'abord pataugées avec leurs ennuis ensuite nous porterons le coup de grâce lorsque la nuit venante j'enverrai un de mes plus puissants monstres cette fois je vais réussir je vais devenir le maître absolu de l'univers ! Ah ah !

Pendant ce temps en effet Bunny, Molly, Raya, Marcy, Mathilda, Seiya, Yaten , Taiki et Bourdu, tous réunis chez Molly, se demandent comment ils en sont arrivés là.

Une chose est certaine ils vivent très mal cette situation surtout Bunny.

Au même instant Carina entre dans la salle à manger de Séverine ou elle l'y retrouve en compagnies de Myléne, Frédérique ainsi que d'une autre jeune fille à peu prés de l'age de Camille.

Séverine : Carina voici Olivia tu as dut entendre parler d'elle c'est Sailor Saturne.

Carina : Oui Camille m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Bon les filles il faut que l'on parle. Cette nuit mon père est venu me voir dans mes rêves pour me révéler ce qui s'était passé. En fait ce n'est pas la faute des filles si elles sont devenues si soupçonneuse.

Frédérique : Ah oui alors qui en est responsable ?

Carina : Belorus, enfin l'un des monstres qu'il a envoyé Doutarus il sème le doute et la discorde.

Séverine : Que fait on alors ?

Carina : On ne peut pas les laisser l'affronter seule elles ne le vaincrait pas c'est pour cela qu'il a tout fait pour nous séparer. Alors même si c'est difficile on va passer l'éponge parce personne n'était lui même et on va protéger Bunny comme on l'a toujours fait. Séverine et Olivia pourraient vous venir avec nous là-bas on aura besoin de tous les pouvoir uni si on veut le vaincre une fois pour toute.

Séverine : Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Olivia : Je serai très contente de revoir mes amies, je viens.

Frédérique : Je viens mais en ce qui me concerne je ne suis plus une guerrière de Sailor Moon !

Carina : Qui est tu alors ?

Frédérique : Une guerrière de Sailor Soléria qui est notre princesse Eternity évidemment.

Myléne : Moi aussi.

Olivia : Et moi aussi je veux être une guerrière de Sailor Soléria !

Séverine : Tu veux dire nous !

Carina : Si ça peux vous faire plaisir ! En attendant retour à la case départ.

Et les filles se préparent à retourner là ou l'aventure à commencer.

La nuit est tombée, Belorus envoie donc son plus puissant monstre éliminer les Sailors. Il s'agit de Mortalius, une tête de serpent avec un corps d'éléphant et les tentacules d'une pieuvre.

Il commence à détruire la ville. Il est très vite repéré par Luna qui envoie les filles au combats.

Un affrontement sans merci commence entre les adversaires.

Mais très rapidement le monstre mais hors d'état de nuire les Sailors.

Il commence en envoyant sur Mercure des dards venimeux qui la paralysent , puis il s'en prend à Vénus qu'il assomme d'un coup de queue puis il fait prisonnière de ses tentacules Jupiter qu'il ne relâche qu'une fois son corps inerte, il fait la même chose avec les Sailors Star Lights qui se retrouvent KO.

Il se tourne alors vers Sailor Moon.

Monstre : Je fais te connaître les pires tourments tu m'implorera de te tuer !

Mars : Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Monstre : Sale petite punaise !

Et paf ! Il l'envoie valdinguer contre un mur !

Il s'approche de Sailor Moon mais…

Soléria :Eclat Solaire agit tout de suite…

Monstre :Qui a osez !

C'est alors qu'il voit les Cinq autres Sailors.

Neptune : Nous somme les guerrière solaire… !

Uranus : Protectrice de la princesse Eternity …!

Pluton : Nous protégeons la terre… !

Saturne : Des ignobles monstres comme toi… !

Soléria : Et nous allons t'anéantir !

Elles unissent toutes les cinq leurs puissantes attaques et blessent le monstre.

Soléria : Prisme de l'éternité transforme-moi en Princesse Eternity ! Cicatrisation Solaire exécution.

Avec cette attaque qui n'en est pas une elle régénère les autre Sailors, toutes ensemble avec l'homme masqué elles unissent leurs pouvoir et anéantissent le monstre.

Puis elles reprennent leurs apparence normale et Bunny se jette au coup de Carina en lui demandant pardon. Celle ci attend calmement qu'elle se calme puis leurs explique qu'elles ont toutes été manipulées par un des monstre de Belorus qui voulait les séparées.

Tout le monde finit par se réconcilier et tout le monde rentre chez soit parce que demain il y a cour comme le rappel aimablement Molly.

Carina reprend sa chambre chez Molly tandis que Séverine et Olivia rejoigne Myléne et Frédérique dans leur hôtel provisoire.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Le lendemain matin Carina et Molly sont sur le chemin du lycée lorsque Molly lui demande.

Molly : Comment as tu compris ce qui se passer ici ?

Carina : C'est mon père qui me l'a dit.

Molly : Mais je croyais qu'il était mort !

Carina : C'est vrai mais il vient me rendre visite dans mes songes pour me guider de son mieux.

Molly : Vous avez donc une sorte de lien psychique qui vous unis au delà de la mort ! C'est Raya qui va être épatée.

Carina : Il n'y a pas de quoi !

Une fois n'est pas coutume elles sont un peu en retard mais pour Bunny qui pour une fois est en avance c'est l'affolement.

Bunny : Et si elle avait changé d'avis et qu'elle était repartie.

Seiya : C'est exclu elle nous a tous pardonné n'est ce pas.

Lui aussi est inquiet même s'il essaie de ne pas le montrer.

Frédérique : Ca vous servirai de leçon mais j'en doute.

Seiya : Pourquoi ?

Frédérique : Elle m'aurait prévenue.

Seiya : Et en quelle honneur !

Frédérique : Je ne l'ai pas trahie moi !

Seiya : Et alors moi non plus j'était sous l'emprise maléfique de Belorus.

Frédérique : C'est ce qu'on dit !

Seiya : répète un peu pour voir !

Et les voilà prêt à se battre comme des chiffonniers, si bien qu'ils ne voient pas arrivés Molly et Carina.

Carina : Qu'est ce qui vous prends tout les deux.

Ils se jettent mutuellement un regard noir puis Seiya finit par répondre.

Seiya : Rien.

Bunny : Pourquoi êtes vous en retard ?

Molly : On a bavardé en chemin et on a pris notre temps.

Bunny : De quoi vous avez parler ?

Molly : De la façon dont Carina a compris ce qui nous arrivé.

Bunny : Raconte, Qu'est ce qui c'est passé.

Carina : Mais c'est quoi l'inquisition !

Et sur ses gentilles paroles elle les plante pour rejoindre sa salle de cour.

Seiya : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Bourdu : Je vais aller voir.

Il la rejoint et lui demande gentiment avec un grand sourire.

Bourdu : Que se passe-t-il ? Tu t'es levée du pied gauche ?

Carina : Non mais admet qu'il y a de quoi s'énerver ! J'arrive et je trouve Seiya et Frédérique prés à se battre puis j'ai droit à un interrogatoire. Après ce qui c'est passé c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Bourdu : Mais je croyais que tu leur avais pardonné. C'est ce que tu leur a dis non ?

Carina : Et que voulais tu que je lui dise elle était en larme pendue à mon coup comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La vérité c'est que c'est facile de dire c'est pas grave je te pardonne si ça peut l'aider a se sentir mieux. Mais c'est beaucoup moins facile à faire quand je les voit j'ai une boule qui se forme dans ma gorge mon estomac se sert et mon cerveau me passe un résumé de ce qui s'est dit alors comment tu veux après ça que je supporte de les voir à plus forte raisons lorsqu'ils se disputent.

Bourdu la prend dans ses bras, et elle se met à pleurer. Seiya qui a décidé d'aller voir ce qui se passer les voit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Seiya : Qu'est ce que vous faite éclate-t-il jaloux.

Carina : Oh j'en ai ma claque.

Et elle part en courant sous les yeux ébahis des autres .

Seiya : Et attend ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais !

Les autres rejoignent Bourdu et Seiya.

Bunny : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi elle est partie comme ça ?

Molly : Elle est malade ? Ca va encore lui faire manquer des cours.

Seiya : C'est de ma faute.

Mathilda : Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

Seiya : Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle avait.

Marcy : Ca tu nous l'as dis en avant de partir.

Seiya : Bah je les vus enlacés alors je me suis énervé !

Mathilda : Quoi !

Bourdu : Avant que votre imagination ne prenne le dessus sur la réalité je tiens à vous dire qu'elle pleurer et que je la consoler.

Taiki : Pourquoi pleurer-t-elle ?

Bourdu : Les problèmes sont loin d'être régler quoi que vous en pensiez.

Bunny : Bon voyons ça ne peut pas être à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce week-end elle nous a clairement pardonné alors Molly est ce que quelque chose est arrivé entre hier est ce matin ?

Molly : Non tout aller bien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ici.

Bunny : C'est peut être le fait que Seiya et Frédérique se déteste qui la mise dans cet état.

Seiya : J'en doute.

Frédérique : Et ton interrogatoire tu crois peut être que ça ne lui a pas fait de la peine.

Marcy : On verra après on est en retard alors on ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Pendant ce temps Carina s'est réfugiée dans le parc, assise au pied d'un arbre elle pleure en silence. Elle est rejointe par Diana, la chatte de Camille qui est venue avec elle du futur.

Diana : Ca va ?

Carina : Bof. Toi qui vient du futur dis moi ce que je vais faire.

Diana : Certainement pas rien ne dois altérer le cour du temps.

Carina : Ah parce que tu crois que le fais que Bunny et Bourdu se sache les futur parents de Camille ça n'a pas altérer le temps. Elle reste longuement assise à contempler le ciel, puis

elle se lève et se dirige vers le lac qui se situe au centre du parc. Elle s'approche de la rive et regarde son reflet dans l'eau.

C'est alors qu'un monstre de Belorus qu'elle ne sent pas arriver s'approche d'elle et la fais basculer dans le lac. Celui ci étant très profond la jeune fille coule, au début elle panique puis une étrange sensation l'envahis elle ne cherche plus à résister, elle se laisse entraîner .

Heureusement pour elle Seiya, qui était partis à sa recherche au lieu de déjeuner, a assisté à la scène. Sans une seule hésitation il plonge dans le lac à sa recherche mais ne la trouve pas, il s'obstine et finit par la remonter à la surface. Elle ne respire plus.

Il la traîne jusque le berge et tente de la ranimer en vain. Il s'obstine et recommence mais rien ne se passe . Alors il la prend dans ses bras une larme coule sur sa joue.

Seiya : J'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime…

La larme se transforme en cristal qui les illumine, c'est alors que Carina recrache l'eau avalée et retrouve sa respiration. Les secours arrivé sur place les sépares et emmène Carina au urgence.

Seiya qui la sait hors de danger va retrouver les autres pour les prévenir.

Les autres sont en train de finir leur déjeuner lorsqu'un Seiya tout trempé vient les retrouver.

Yaten : Ca va ?

Taiki : Que t'est il arrivé ?

Seiya : Allez vous me laisser en placer une ! Bon alors comme je vous l'ai dit je suis parti à la recherche de Carina. Je l'ai trouvée prés du lac dans le parc, il y avait une des créatures de Belorus avec elle…

Bunny : Quoi !

Seiya : Il l'a poussée dans le lac à l'endroit le plus profond…Elle ne remonté pas à la surface alors…j'ai plongé mais je l'ai pas trouvée…

Bunny : Qu'est il arrivé à Carina !

Seiya : Alors j'ai plongé et replongé jusqu'à ce que je la trouve …mais quand je l'ai remontée sur la berge…Elle…elle …elle…

Bunny : Elle quoi bon sang !

Seiya : Elle ne respirait plus.

Bunny : Non !

Seiya : Alors j'ai essayer de la ranimé mais je n'ai pas réussi…

Bunny : C'est pas possible c'est un cauchemar ! dite moi que ce n'est pas vrai elle ne peut pas être morte !

Seiya : Ne t'en fais pas elle est vivante j'avais abandonné tout espoir et je sais pas ce qui s'est passé elle revenue d'elle même.

Bunny : Ou est elle ?

Carina : Au urgence de l'hôpital.

Les filles larguent leur déjeuner et se précipitent là bas.

Yaten : Ca va Seiya tu te remet.

Seiya : C'est ma faute.

Taiki : Qu'est ce que tu raconte tu lui a sauvé la vie.

Seiya : Si elle est partie dans cet état c'est ma faute j'aurais pas dut m'emporter.

Taiki : Soit pas ridicule tu n'es pour rien dans toute cette histoire.

Yaten : Allons prendre de ces nouvelles.

Ils rejoignent alors les filles. Ils s'installent dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin vienne les voir.

Médecin : Décidément votre amie n'as pas de chance après son accident et sa fuite de l'autre fois la voilà qui échappe à la noyade. Enfin échapper c'est un bien grand mot certes votre amie respire et son cœur bat mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir revenir dans le monde des vivants.

Bunny : Quoi ?

Médecin : Votre sœur, si je ne me trompe, est dans un profond coma.

Seiya : Non c'est pas possible.

Pendant ce temps l'esprit de Carina est au coté de celui de son père.

Père : Mon enfant tu ne dois pas abandonné.

Carina : Pourquoi ? Ma vie n'est qu'une successions de peines et de malheurs.

Père : Sans toi elles mourront toutes.

Carina : Non elles sont fortes et très unies à présent.

Père : Pour l'instant mais le futur et le présent sont deux périodes très différentes. Viens voir la vie qu'elles auront sans toi.

C'est alors qu'apparaît une sorte de cadre ou les Sailors du futur apparaissent à Carina.

Tout d'abord apparaissent Frédérique et Myléne qui se battent contre un monstre qui les détruits. Puis Raya, Mathilda, Yaten, Taiki et Molly apparaissent et se font eux aussi anéantir lors d'un combats.

Carina assiste ensuite à la disparition de Séverine et d'Olivia. Puis apparaissent Bourdu, Camille et Bunny qui se font tuer sous les yeux impuissant de Carina.

Carina : Pourquoi ! Pourquoi se sont elles divisé ainsi et Seiya que lui arrive-t-il.

Père : Il périra bien plus rapidement qu'elles en fait persuadé d'être responsable de ton état il va cherché à te venger sans rien dire aux autres il se fera tuer dans à peine 30 minutes en fait quand aux autres et bien sans quelqu'un pour comblé leurs différences elles s'éloignerons les une des autres.

Carina : Je ne permettrai pas c'est hors de question je veux retourner là bas.

Père : Si tel est ton souhait mais fais vite son temps est compté .

Carina se réveil dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Elle se faufile donc hors de la chambre sans se faire voir de ses amies car elle ne veut pas les entraîner avec elle si jamais elle échoue lorsqu'elle parvint à retrouver Seiya l'affrontement à déjà commencer et il ne tourne pas à l'avantage du jeune homme transformer en Sailor Star Fighter.

Carina : Prisme Solaire transforme moi !

Et elle le rejoint pour combattre à ses coté, d'abord étonné Seiya est soulagé de voir Carina en pleine forme surtout que le monstre commencé à prendre le dessus. Ils unissent leurs pouvoirs et le terrassent. Ils reprennent leurs apparences normales.

Seiya : Ca va ?

Carina : Oui mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça.

Seiya : J'admet que c'était idiot mais sur le coup ça ma parut la seule chose à faire.

Carina : Idiot !

Seiya hésite puis le cœur prend le dessus, il la prend alors dans ses bras.

Seiya : Je t'aime…

Et il se met à pleurer comme un enfant.

Carina lève les yeux vers lui prend son visage entre ses mains.

Carina : Idiot mais mon idiot que j'aime…

Et elle l'embrasse tendrement. Et inconscient de tout ce qui n'est pas eux ils se rendent chez Carina pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital alors que tous se sont endormis dans la salle d'attende ils sont brusquement réveillé.

Médecin : Ah non c'est pas vrai encore !

Furieux il se dirige vers la salle d'attente et trouve les autres.

Médecin : Votre amie c'est encore fais la belle je ne sais pas comment mais apparemment elle va mieux.

Bunny : C'est super mais pourquoi elle est partie ?

Médecin : Aucune idée mais si je la revois elle aura droit à un serment on ne quitte pas cet endroit sans l'accord préalable d'un médecin !

Bunny : Vous croyez qu'elle est partie encore une fois ?

Bourdu : Non, je pense qu'elle est avec Seiya puisqu'il n'est pas ici.

Marcy : Allons à leur recherche.

Molly : Retrouvons nous devant chez moi dans deux heures.

Ils partent donc à leurs recherche mais se retrouve tous bredouille au rendez vous.

Molly : Il est tard restez dormir ici sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

Ils entre donc et trouvent Carina tendrement enlacé qui étaient tellement occupé à s'embrassé qu'ils ne les avaient pas entendus entrer.

Bunny : Et bah on pouvait toujours s'inquiéter.

Carina lui rétorque avec un sourire malicieux : Après l'effort le réconfort.

Seiya et elle éclate de rire et les autres restent perplexe.

Molly : On a dut louper quelque chose mais il est trop tard pour que je m'en soucie allez tout le monde au lit.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14

Pas facile, facile la vie de nos Sailors n'est ce pas attendez je crois que les choses vont se compliquer encore plus. En effet le temps à passer, Noël arrive et les trois garçons même s'il tente de le cacher à leurs amies ont la nostalgie de leur planète. Mais ils ont de profonde attache sur la terre maintenant et trouvent l'idée de la quitter très déprimante. Et oui au cas ou mes remarques dans les chapitres précédents n'auraient pas été assez explicite on peut clairement dire que Carina et Seiya sortent ensemble tandis que l'on peut remarquer un tendre rapprochement entre Molly et Taiki et un autre entre Mathilda et Yaten même s'il reste purement amical contrairement au deux autres couples.

Maintenant allons faire un tour dans l'antre de Belorus celui-ci est très en colère contre Sinistra qui ne cesse d'échouer dans ses missions à bout de nerf il la tue. Et décide de s'occuper personnellement des Sailors après n'était il pas très prés du but la fois ou il a tenté de les éliminées.

Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi et après une semaine mouvementée comme à l'habitude chacun passe une soirée avec l'élue ou l'élu de son cœur.

Bunny et Bourdu se retrouvent chez celui-ci pour une soirée romantique, Seiya et Carina optent pour un pique-nique au clair de lune pour contempler les étoiles, Molly et Taiki décident de réviser pour les prochains examens( ce n'est qu'un truc qu'ils utilisent quand ils veulent être sur de ne pas être déranger) tandis que Mathilda et Yaten choisissent d'aller au cinéma.

Raya, Marcy, Myléne, Frédérique, Séverine, Camille et Olivia préfère quant à elle une soirée entre filles.

Yaten, Taiki et Seiya profitent alors pour annoncé chacun à sa dulcinée la décision qu'ils ont prises de retourner chez eux.

Les réaction sont diverses.

Mathilda : Mais pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi !C'est pas juste !

Elle éclate en sanglot et Yaten passe le reste de la soirée à la consolée sans vraiment y parvenir.

La réaction de Molly est tout autre. Elle le regarde confiante et souriante.

Molly : Quand reviendras tu ?

Taiki : Le plus vite possible !

Et la soirée continue sur un ton encore plus romantique si c'est possible

La réaction de Carina est des plus surprenantes et inquiète Seiya.

Carina : Très bien.

Et la soirée se termine dans une atmosphère très tendue.

Carina : Bien je vais rentrer.

Seiya : Je te raccompagne.

Carina : Non c'est pas la peine à demain.

La jeune fille se promène seule dans les rues pendant une heure ou deux et finit par se retrouver devant chez Bunny. Elle voit celle ci en compagnie de Bourdu. Elle les rejoint.

Carina : Salut j'espère que je dérange pas ?

Bourdu : Mais non voyons, il faut que j'y aille.

Il embrase Bunny, un peu étonnée de son départ précipité, mais étant très proche de Carina Bourdu avait remarquer que quelque chose n'allais pas et apparemment la jeune fille avait choisit sa sœur pour confidente ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire les liens c'était retisser à sa plus grande joie.

Bunny fait entrer Carina et la dirige vers sa chambre, elles s'assoient sur le lit l'une en face de l'autre.

Bunny : Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

Carina : Oui (soupire) Yaten, Taiki et Seiya repartent chez eux !

Bunny : Quoi !

Carina : Oh Bunny c'est affreux je l'aime tellement.

Elle éclate en larme dans les bras de sa sœur .

Bunny : Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

Carina : Un truc du style " très bien ". Ca n'a pas dut lui plaire il a fait la tête pendant toute la soirée.

Bunny : Ca fais un peu j'en ai rien à foudre de toi fais ce que tu veux !

Carina : J'allais quand même pas lui demander de rester.

Bunny : Pourquoi ?

Carina : Parce que je ne peut pas lui imposer un tel choix. Sa planète, ses amis, sa famille ou moi ce n'est pas possible voyons.

Après une longue discussion Bunny propose à Carina de dormir avec elle ce qu'elle accepte.

Le lendemain matin pour s'excuser de sa mauvaise humeur Seiya se rend chez Molly et Carina avec un bouquet de fleur. Molly lui ouvre surprise.

Molly : Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Seiya : Je viens voir Carina.

Molly perdue : Hein ?

Taiki arrive : Tu aurais put prévenir Molly que vous passiez la nuit ensemble elle s'est inquiétée pour toi mais ou est Carina ?

Seiya : Comment?! Elle n'est pas rentrée ?

Molly : On pensait qu'elle était avec toi.

Seiya : Pas du tout on s'est embrouillé et on est parti chacun de son coté. Mais qu'est ce qui a put lui arriver ?

Molly : Aucune idée mais ça ne lui ressemble pas de découcher sans me prévenir.

Yaten : Elle est peut être chez l'une ou l'autre de ses amies ?

Molly : On va voir je vais appelés tout le monde.

Pendant ce temps chez Bunny, les deux jeunes filles s'éveillent.

Bunny : Ca va mieux ?

Carina : Mouais.

Camille entre en trombe dans la chambre : Molly viens d'appeler Carina est introuvable. Oh bonjour Carina bon je rappel Molly pour la rassurer. A toute à l'heure à au fait le petit déjeuner est prêt je vais dire qu'on dois rajouter un couvert.

Et elle repart aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

Carina : Elle est toujours comme ça le matin ?

Bunny : Oui !

Elles se préparent et descendent pour trouver Bourdu dans la salle à manger.

Bunny : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Bourdu : Je m'inquiétais de ta réaction par rapport à la disparition de Carina alors je suis venu.

Carina : Je vais bien merci à vous de vous en souciez.

Bourdu : Tu as manquer le bouquet et les excuses de Seiya ce matin.

Carina : Ah bien ! Je vous laisse.

Bourdu : Elle n'a pas l'air bien.

Bunny : Seiya lui a annoncé son retour chez lui.

Bourdu : Je comprends mieux mais Molly et Mathilda ne doivent pas être ravie non plus.

Bunny : Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

Bourdu : Si tu le dis.

Carina est triste, elle se sent abandonnée et incomprise. Elle ère dans les rues jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. C'est alors qu'elle entends des cris, elle s'approche et voit un monstre de Belorus qui s'attaque à une petite fille. Carina n'hésite pas une seconde elle se transforme et se place entre le monstre et la petite fille juste à temps pour bloquer son attaque et l'empêcher de toucher la petite fille. Carina était anéantie, elle se retrouve maintenant furieuse, elle met toute sa rage dans son attaque et élimine ainsi le monstre.

La petite fille se précipite dans ses bras en pleurant.

Petite fille : Maman, maman pardon…

Carina la prend dans ses bras et la berce tendrement en lui disant de se calmer ce qu'elle finit par faire.

Carina : Comment t'appel-tu ?

Petite fille : Cassandra mais tout le monde m'appel Cassie.

Carina : Et bien Cassie que s'est il passé ?

Cassie : Je viens du futur le vilain monstre m'a suivit jusqu'ici pour me tuer comme il t'a tué maman.

Carina : Tu veux dire que tu viens du futur et que je suis ta… ta…ma…ta maman !

Cassie : Bah oui.

Carina : Quel âge as-tu ?

Cassie : Moi j'ai quatre ans. Et elle met son pouce dans sa bouche, pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Carina et ferme les yeux. Confiante elle finit par s'endormir.

Carina : Mais qu'est ce qui va encore m'arriver ?

Elle regarde Cassie, son cœur s'emplit de tendresse à la vue de la petite qu'elle emmène chez Molly.

Lorsqu'elle y arrive il est dans les 22 heures, Molly, dans sa chambre, révise. Carina met Cassie dans son lit et va retrouver Molly.

Molly : Ca va ?

Carina : Mmm ! J'ai un petit problème à résoudre, euh ça te gène si comment dire si quelqu'un d'autre vient vivre avec nous ?

Molly : Pas vraiment pourquoi ?

Carina : C'est trop compliquer à expliquer vient dans ma chambre je vais te montrer.

Molly la suit et découvre Cassie endormie, elles retournent ensuite dans la chambre de Molly.

Molly : Qui est ce ?

Carina : D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté elle serait ma fille venue du futur chercher refuge ici parce qu'on a toutes été tuées les unes après les autres.

Molly : Ca promet ! Et qui est l'heureux papa ?

Carina : Aucune idée j'étais trop abasourdie pour lui demander.

Molly : J'appel Bunny, Bourdu et Camille.

Une demi heure plus tard les nouveaux arrivants étaient mis au courant des faits.

Camille : Elle doit venir d'un futur plus éloigné que moi parce qu'a mon époque tu n'as pas de fille Carina.

Bunny : On a donc encore du temps pour se préparer à mourir.

Bourdu : Ne soit pas si négative voyons.

Molly : On peut pas dire que ce soit encourageant.

Tout à coup un cris retentis de l'étage et tous s'y précipite pour trouver une Cassie en larme qui réclame à corps et à cris sa maman. Carina la prend dans ses bras.

Carina : C'est finit je suis là. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Cassie : J'ai fait un méchant rêve maman.

Les autres sourient devant la simplicité de son langage et Cassie en profite pour regarder autour d'elle.

Cassie : B'jour tatie Bunny et onc Bourdu. Ca va Camille ?

Camille : Salut toi.

Bourdu : Bonjour mademoiselle.

Cassie : T'es toujours drôle toi tu m'fais un câlin ?

Bourdu : Bien sur viens dans mes bras coquine !

C'est alors que la sonnette retentis.

Molly : Je vais ouvrir.

Elle descend donc et trouve Seiya devant la porte.

Seiya : Carina est là ?

Molly : Oui mais ce n'est pas le moment…

Mais déjà Seiya gravit l'escalier, il entre dans la chambre et trouve Carina avec une fillette dans les bras tandis que Bourdu et Bunny se chamaillent sous le regard énervé de Camille.

Seiya : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Bunny : Heu…

Cassie : Papa !

Carina : Papa ? T'es sur là Cassie ?

Cassie, les bras tendus vers Seiya : Bah vi ! C'est mon papa ! Tu fais bisous ?

Seiya : A qui elle parle ? à moi ? on peut m'expliquer…

Carina : Elle vient du futur comme Camille et elle dit que t'es son père.

Seiya : Père ? Moi ? L'idée me plaît bien… Euh…Mais qui est la maman ?

Bunny : Carina.

Seiya : Ah… Bah c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Il prend la fillette dans ses bras l'embrasse doucement.

Carina : Oui, sauf qu'elle est venue ici pour nous mettre en garde contre un danger qui va toutes nous faire mourir. Je suis crevée, c'est trop pour moi, faut que je dorme.

Cassie, timide : Je peux dormir avec toi maman, j'ai peur toute seule…

Carina : D'accord, y'a pas de problème.

Cassie : Papa aussi ?

Carina, perdue : Euh, je sais pas, Seiya ?

Seiya : Bien sur que je reste et ce sera un plaisir de dormir avec vous…

Bunny : Bon puisque il n'y a pas grand chose à faire dans l'immédiat, je propose qu'on rentre dormir.

Camille : Je passerai te voir demain Carina.

Carina : Pas de problème.

Bourdu : Bon courage.

Seiya : Merci.

Molly : Je vous laisse, bonne nuit.

Cassie, se frottant les yeux : Dodo ?

Carina : Oui ma puce, on va faire dodo…On s'installe comment ?

Seiya : C'est un lit deux personnes, on a largement la place de dormir ensemble. Installe la contre le mur pour pas qu'elle tombe ou qu'elle se lève sans qu'on le sache. T'as qu'as te mettre au milieu, je dormirais de l'autre côté.

Elle prend Cassie et l'installe, celle-ci rassurée ferme les yeux et s'endort rapidement

Carina : Ca me conviens…J'en ai pour cinq minutes, tu restes avec elle ?

Seiya : Pas de problème.

Carina va dans la salle de bain, enfile un t-shirt pour la nuit, retourne dans la chambre ou elle trouve Seiya en caleçon.

Seiya : Je vais pas dormir tout habillé quand même.

Carina : Non, bien sur que non…On se couche ?

Seiya : Après toi.

Carina : Merci, tu viens ?

Seiya, soupirant : Oui.

Carina s'allonge au milieu du lit se met sur le coté afin de lui laisser de la place pour qu'il s'installe, mais il se colle contre elle, passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou.

Carina, soupirant de bien être : Seiya…

Seiya : Oui ma belle ?

Carina : Ne parle pas aussi fort, tu vas réveillé la petite.

Seiya, souriant : Désolé.

Carina : Pas grave…Tu ne trouve pas la situation bizarre ?

Seiya : Peut être mais elle m'arrange.

Carina : Comment ça ?

Seiya : Maintenant j'ai une bonne raison de ne pas partir…

Carina, hésitante : Je croyais que tu voulais rentré chez toi, que ta planète te manquais…

Seiya : Bien sur, mais je préfère mille fois être avec toi ma douce.

Carina, surprise : Oh…

Seiya : C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit lorsque je t'ai annoncé mon départ ?

Carina : Je ne pouvais pas te demandé de choisir, ça aurait été injuste…

Seiya : Mais je n'attend que ça…Je n'ai pas envi de te laisser mais encore moins de m'imposer.

Carina : Seiya ?

Seiya : Oui, mon ange ?

Carina : Tu veux bien resté avec moi s'il te plaît ?

Seiya : Oh que oui, c'est ce que je veux aussi. Mais dis-moi où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?

Carina, endormie : Mmm…J'ai dormi chez Bunny…Bonne nuit Seiya…

Seiya, rassuré, déposant un baiser sur sa joue : Bonne nuit.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15

Le lendemain matin, Cassie se réveille très tôt et sourit en voyant ses parents enlacés.

Cassie, tout bas : Maman ?

Carina, se réveillant : Oui ?

Cassie : J'ai faim…

Carina : D'accord, on va se lever en essayant de pas réveiller…

Cassie : Papa ?

Carina : C'est ça, attend je me lève et je te prend dans mes bras pour te sortir du lit.

Cassie : D'accord.

Carina : C'est bon on n'a pas réveillé papa…

Elles descendent dans la cuisine où elles retrouvent Molly.

Molly, souriante : Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

Cassie : Vi !

Carina : Très bien et toi ?

Molly : J'ai eut du mal à trouver le sommeil…

Carina : Taiki rentre chez lui, n'est ce pas ?

Molly : Oui, mais c'est provisoire…Et Seiya ?

Carina : Je lui ai demandé de rester…

Molly : A cause de la situation ?

Carina : Non, parce que je l'aime et que je veux être avec lui…

Cassie : J'ai faim…

Carina : Oh pardon ma puce, on papote et on te néglige…Que veux-tu mangé ?

Cassie : Céréale ?

Molly : Pas de problème, on en a, bon appétit jeune fille.

Cassie : Merci.

Carina : Je peux te la laissé, je vais réveillé Seiya…

Molly, souriante : Pas de problème.

Carina monte dans sa chambre et trouve Seiya étalé dans le lit toujours endormis, elle s'approche doucement pour le réveiller c'est alors qu'il saisit son poignet, la fait basculer sur le lit et se retrouve sur elle. Il l'embrasse et elle passe ses bras autour de son cou pour profiter de l'instant.

Seiya : Bonjour toi ! Charmant réveil…Bien dormi ?

Carina : Bonjour, bien dormi et toi ?

Seiya : Impeccable…Ou est Cassie ?

Carina : En bas avec Molly, elle mange ses céréales.

Seiya : On a du temps pour nous alors…

Il l'embrasse alors doucement sur la bouche, puis dans le cou, ses mains se faufilent sous le t-shirt et parcours son corps…

Carina, gémissant : Seiya…

Seiya, continuant son petit jeu : Oui ma douce ?

Carina : Je crois que le moment est mal choisit…

Seiya : C'est tout le contraire ma belle…

Et d'un baiser il la fait taire puis l'emmène au paradis.

Cassie : Je peux encore avoir des céréales s'il te plaît ?

Molly : Bien sur, prend ton temps j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de descendre…

Cassie : Papa a fait bisous maman, cette nuit…

Molly, curieuse : Ah bon…

Cassie : Maman demandé à papa resté avec elle, il voulait partir papa ?

Molly : Je ne crois pas qu'il voulait, mais il devait rentré…

Cassie : Suis contente que papa reste…J'aime être avec Papa et Maman.

Molly : Dis-moi, comment tu es venue ? Si Sailor Pluton est morte, comment as-tu pu franchir la porte du temps ?

Cassie : C'est maman qui l'a ouverte.

Molly : Je vois, c'est vrai qu'elle peut reproduire nos attaques alors pourquoi pas… Bon si on montait au grenier…J'ai gardé mes vêtements de petites filles, certains devraient t'aller.

Cassie : Chouette…On y va ?

Molly : Oui, viens dans mes bras, les escaliers sont dangereux pour monter au grenier, faudrait pas que tu tombes…

Cassie : D'accord…

Molly et Cassie montent au grenier, fouillent les malles de vêtements de petites filles de Molly et trouvent suffisamment de vêtement pour habiller Cassie jusqu'à son adolescence. Rodes, jupes, pantalons, short, t-shirt, pulls et manteaux de toutes tailles sont rangés dans des malles.

Dans la chambre, les amoureux se lèvent enfin et prennent leur douche ensemble ce qui les retardent considérablement puis s'habillent et tout joyeux descendent dans la cuisine qu'ils trouvent vide.

Seiya, étonné : Où sont-elles ?

Carina : Et bien comme on a été relativement long…

Seiya, souriant : Tu t'es pas plainte pourtant…

Carina : Pas le moins du monde, je suppose que Cassie a finit de manger et que Molly l'occupe en attendant que ses parents soient de nouveau disponible…

Seiya : Charmante façon de dire que l'on a fait l'amour toute la matinée…

Carina : Au lieu de dire des bêtises…

Seiya : C'est pourtant vrai…

Carina : Je ne le nie pas, mais aide moi donc à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle.

Seiya : Désolé mon ange, on sonne je vais donc aller ouvrir…

Il lui vole un baiser et riant s'éloigne rapidement pour ouvrir la porte.

Seiya : Tiens, Bunny et Bourdu ! Bonjour !

Bunny : Bonjour Seiya ! Tu as l'air plus joyeux qu'hier…

Seiya : Ma foi, oui… Tout s'arrange pour le mieux.

Bourdu : Tu veux dire avec Carina ?

Seiya : Oui, on s'est réconcilié et autant vous le dire tout de suite, je ne pars plus.

Bunny : Je croyais que tu avais le mal du pays ?

Seiya : Un peu mais pas vraiment, je voulais surtout qu'elle me retienne…

Bourdu : Elle l'a fait ?

Seiya : Oui, après que l'on se soit expliqué…Elle veut que je reste c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi et non je vous rassure, ce n'est pas à cause de Cassie.

Carina : Seiya ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Qui est-ce ? Tu viens m'aider ?

Seiya : On arrive !

Carina : Oh bonjour Bunny, Bourdu ! Comment ça va ?

Bunny : Bien et toi ?

Carina : Ca n'a jamais été aussi bien !

Camille : Ou est Cassie ?

Carina : Je ne sais pas…

Bunny : Bah comment ça se fait…

Seiya, rougissant : Euh…Nous étions occupé dans la chambre et c'est Molly qui s'en occupe.

Bunny : Qu'est ce que vous pouviez faire de si long dans la chambre ?

Bourdu : Bunny ! Tais-toi veux-tu…

Bunny :Ohhhhhhh…D'accord, désolé… Ca été la grande réconciliation alors ?

Carina : Bunny, je t'en pose moi des questions ?

Camille : Je ne veux rien savoir !

Molly, descendant les escalier : Regarde Cassie, maman et papa sont là ! J'ai été fouillé le grenier on a trouvé de quoi l'habillé pour les 10 prochaines années au moins.

Cassie : Jolie robe !

Carina : Tu veux mettre une jolie robe ?

Cassie : VI !

Carina : Il va falloir la laver avant, ma puce, on la mettra demain d'accord ?

Cassie : D'accord…

Carina : Viens avec moi, tu vas te laver et mettre tes vêtements d'hier.

Molly : Tiens, prend la et fais attention elle est lourde mine de rien.

Carina : Ok et merci de t'être occupée d'elle Molly.

Molly : Bah ça m'a fait plaisir…

Cassie : A tout suite papa !

Seiya : A toute de suite.

Bunny : Bon maintenant parlons sérieusement, on a un problème à réglé. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard si Carina du futur nous a envoyé sa fille, la source de leur problème doit être à notre époque…

Molly :Mais il y a tellement de créatures maléfiques qui souhaitent asservir la planète comment trouver celui qui deviendra un ennemis plus puissant que nous…

Bourdu : C'est impossible, les pouvoirs augmentent avec le temps à notre époque il peut s'agir d'un simple sous-fifre.

Seiya : Peut être que Cassie pourra nous en dire plus.

Camille : C'est une petite fille de quatre ans à peine comment veux-tu que l'on puisse la comprendre correctement…Carina l'a peut être envoyé ici avec ses dernières forces juste pour la sauver…

Molly : Peut être que Séverine pourrais nous en dire plus…Elle a du voir Cassie passer la porte pour venir à notre époque…

Bunny : Peut être pas, Carina est puissante, elle a très bien pu ouvrir une porte parallèle pour protéger au mieux la petite.

Bourdu : On peut toujours contacté Séverine, ça ne coûte rien.

Molly : Je m'en occupe.

Camille : Je vais voir Carina et Cassie.

Bunny : Plus le temps passe et plus les choses se compliquent…On devrait avertir les autres, on y verra peut être plus claire ensemble.

Molly : Séverine n'a pas vu Cassie passer la porte, Mylène, Frédérique et Olivia sont avec elle, elles arrivent rapidement. J'ai contacté Raya, Marcy et Mathilda, elles arrivent également.

Seiya : Je vais appeler Taiki et Yaten.

Ils déjeunent ensemble puis leurs amis arrivent, Molly leur explique la situation.

Taiki : Toi papa ? Jamais j'aurais imaginé ça…

Seiya : Pourquoi ?

Yaten : Disons que t'as pas le profil type…

Raya : Ou est l'enfant ?

Bourdu : A l'étage, elle joue avec Carina et Camille.

Bunny : Elle est adorable…Mais elle a vécut de drôle de chose et fait des cauchemar, elle nous a vu mourir les unes après les autres…

Mathilda : Ca traumatiserait n'importe quel enfant…

Marcy : La question est de savoir qui, qui est devenu assez puissant pour nous éliminer…

Olivia : Je peux rejoindre Carina ?

Séverine : Bien sur…Il va être très difficile de faire face à cette nouvelle épreuve, il faudrait presque que l'on arrive à éliminer toutes les sources maléfiques avant la naissance de la petite mais c'est impossible car lorsque l'on en élimine une, une autre apparaît, c'est pour préserver l'équilibre. Le nombre de guerrière défendant le bien est égal au nombre de sources maléfiques.

Myléne : Lorsque Camille et Cassie naîtront, deux forces maléfiques naîtront également.

Séverine : Exactement, en ayant des enfants nous augmentons le nombre de source maléfique.

Frédérique : Alors peut être est-ce l'homologue de Cassie…

Bunny : Mais alors, pourquoi l'avoir envoyé si loin dans le passé.

Séverine : Lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte, Carina était sur le point de mourir, elle a du concentré toute sa puissance, elle avait peut-être sous estimé ses dernières forces ce qui a produit un saut temporel plus important que celui voulut…

Seiya : Ce ne sont que des hypothèses, on ne peut être sur de rien…

Carina : Bonjour tout le monde ! Ravie de voir…

Seiya : Ou est Cassie ?

Carina : Dans la chambre, Camille et Olivia jouent avec elle, c'est mieux ainsi ? Alors ?

Bunny : Alors on rame…Aucune idée de qui deviendra notre meurtrier…

Raya : Tu a interrogé la petite ?

Carina : Non, je pense qu'elle est encore trop petite pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Mathilda : Concrètement que peut-on faire pour éviter…

Marcy : Devenir plus forte.

Molly : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de capacité…

Carina : Je dois dire que je suis un peu perdue, je ne comprend pas comment ça a put arriver.

Taiki : Nous avons pris une décision.

Yaten : Nous restons tant que le problème n'est pas réglé.

Mylène : Ca peut prendre des années…

Frédérique : Vous ne deviez pas rentré impérativement ?

Taiki : Si, mais nous avons une nouvelle mission à présent ça change tout, notre futur aussi est en jeu en tant que fille de Seiya, Cassie est sous notre protection.

Bunny : Toutes unies on peut réussir, j'en suis persuadée !

Carina : Espérons-le.

Olivia et Camille descendent alors avec Cassie pleurant et hurlant.

Cassie : Maman !

Carina, étonnée, la prend dans ses bras : Je suis là, dis-moi ce que tu as ?

Cassie : Le méchant monsieur, j'ai senti le méchant monsieur…

Carina : Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes toutes là, il ne peut rien t'arriver.

Seiya : Cassie, tu veux bien nous raconter ce qui s'est passé avant que maman ne t'envois ici ?

Cassie, séchant ses larmes : C'est à cause de Lila…

Boudu : Qui est-ce ?

Cassie : Maman a dit que je dois tout dire parce qu'il faut que ça change l'avenir et qu'il faut qu'il change…

Camille : Raconte-nous…

Cassie : Bah Lila, c'est Sailor Gaia, elle protége la terre…

Bourdu, stupéfait : Je croyais que c'était mon rôle…

Cassie : Bah oui mais t'es un garçon onc' Bourdu, et toi tu peux pas devenir une fille comme papa !

Molly : En quoi Sailor Gaia, est-elle responsable ?

Cassie : C'est pas sa faute d'abord ! Lila est très gentille ! Mais vous l'avez pas retrouvé, c'est Aidan qui l'a trouvé…Il a raconté plein de mensonge pour que Lila tombe amoureuse de lui. C'est un sale type comme type maman.

Marcy : T'as pas l'air de l'aimer celui-là.

Cassie : Non, Aidan méchant ! Il veut tuer les sailor pour régner sur le système solaire légalement.

Mathilda : Mais comment pourrait-il ?

Cassie : Il a tué toutes les sailors puis tatie Bunny et maman de façon qu'elle puisse pas revenir…Me rappel plus du mot…

Raya : Tu veux dire qu'elles ne pourront plus se réincarné ?

Cassie : Vi, c'est ça que maman a dit !

Séverine : Mais ça ne lui donne pas droit au pouvoir légalement !

Cassie : A lui non mais à Lila oui, alors il l'a épousé comme ça il devient roi !

Frédérique : Je ne comprend pas comment cette Lila hérite légalement du trône !

Cassie : Bah, c'est la princesse… je sais plus son nom, enfin c'est la sœur jumelle de Endemnyon dans le passé…

Myléne : Je dois avouer que je me perd…Quelqu'un comprend quelque chose…

Séverine : Oui.

Olivia : Alors ça serait sympa de décrypter ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Camille : J'ai pas tout capter, moi non plus.

Bourdu : J'ai une sœur jumelle ?

Séverine : Oui. Le prince Endemnion avait une sœur jumelle, la princesse Félicity. Elle était la guerrière de la Terre, Sailor Gaia…Elle a été bannie par ses parents qui l'on reniée.

Bunny : Pourquoi ?

Séverine : Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un homme avide de pouvoir…Elle a cru que son amour le changerais, ce ne fut pas le cas. Lorsqu'il appris qu'elle avait été déshéritée il la quitta sans un remord pour s'alliée à une autre… On ne sait pas ce qui est advenu de la princesse Félicity, on n'entendit plus jamais parlé d'elle, bien que ses parents l'est recherchée activement…

Carina : C'est triste…Mais en quoi cela concerne le futur ?

Raya : On reproduit souvent les mêmes choses…

Séverine : Effectivement, il est probable que la princesse Félicity se soit également réincarnée à notre époque ainsi que l'homme qu'elle a aimé. Il doit s'agir de Aidan dont Cassie a parlé, cette fois il semble avoir réussit à la rallier définitivement à sa cause. Le pouvoir de Sailor Gaia est puissant, en tout cas il l'est assez pour nous détruire toute.

Seiya : Il faut donc la retrouvé à notre époque et empêché qu'elle ne retourne vers cet homme.

Yaten : Ca ne va pas être simple.

Taiki : Le plus dur ne sera pas de la retrouvé mais de modifié son amour pour cet homme.

Bunny : Rien ne peut empêcher un amour de naître, vous le savez bien, on a beau essayé on ne peut pas…

Bourdu : Peut-être que si nous la trouvons avant Aidan, pourrons nous lui faire comprendre que nous détruire n'est pas nécessaire. Qu'elle vive son amour ne me pose aucun problème, levons l'interdit, s'il la laisse tombé après elle comprendra non ?

Séverine : C'est une possibilité…

Myléne : L'important pour le moment c'est de la retrouver. Comment faire ?

Molly : On a déjà un prénom…Mais on ira pas loin avec si peu d'information, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver avec mon ordinateur.

Taiki : Je vais t'aider.

Raya : Je vais faire le tour des registres d'écoles.

Marcy : Je t'accompagne.

Mathilda : Je vais me renseigné à la bibliothèque, peut y est-elle inscrite, après je m'occuperais des abonnements de moyens de transports comme le bus ou le métro.

Yaten : Je t'accompagne ça ira plus vite à deux.

Séverine : Je vais me renseigner discrètement en voyageant dans le temps.

Camille : Olivia et moi, on peut s'occuper de Cassie pendant vos recherches.

Olivia : Bien sur, ça nous feras plaisir.

Cassie : On va joué ?

Carina : Bien sur, allez vous amusé les filles.

Seiya : Que peut-on faire d'autre ?

Bunny : Bourdu ? Tu semble être perdu dans tes pensées…

Bourdu : C'est ma sœur… J'ai forcément des affinités avec elle… Dans ma classe, il y a une jeune fille étrange, elle est toujours si triste. Je la connais pas et pourtant… Elle s'appel Lila.

Frédérique : Ca pourrait être elle ?

Myléne : Ca collerait, tu sais où elle habite ? Son nom de famille ?

Bourdu : Non, j'ignore tout ça. Elle ne parle avec personne et ne sourit jamais, c'est ça qui m'a frappé chez elle, elle ne sourit pas…

Carina : On est dimanche, tu la verra demain, essaye de lui parler…Attendons tant que l'on n'est sur de rien…

Myléne : Désolée, j'ai concert bientôt et puisque l'on ne peut rien faire, je vais aller répéter, je passerais ce soir pour avoir des nouvelles.

Carina : Bien sur, travaille bien.

Frédérique : Allons-y.

Seiya : Ca va aller ?

Carina : Mais oui, pas de problème…

Bourdu : Je vais tout de même essayer de me renseigner sur elle, je vous contact si j'ai du nouveau.

Bunny : Je viens avec toi, Carina je peux te laisser Camille ?

Carina : Pas de problème, les filles restent avec nous.

Seiya : Qu'est ce qu'on fait nous ?

Carina : Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire la lessive, la vaisselle et a préparé le repas pour tout ce petit monde qui reviendra ce soir à mon avis…

Seiya : Charmante perspective… Je m'occupe de la lessive, bon courage pour la cuisine !

Carina : Merci.

Seiya : De rien.

Il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et descend faire la lessive. Carina se met à faire la vaisselle puis la cuisine…

Cassie, pleurant : Maman !

Carina : Qu'est ce qu'il y a les filles ?

Camille : Je sais pas, elle s'est mise à pleurer d'un coup, comme ça…

Carina : Descend la s'il te plaît je suis dans la cuisine…

Olivia : On arrive, elle est peut être fatiguée…

Carina : Et bah ma puce, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'as un gros chagrin…Viens dans mes bras.

Cassie : Veux maman.

Carina : Je suis la mon cœur…Vous voulez bien m'aider les filles, je vais avoir du mal à finir avec Cassie dans mes bras.

Olivia : Pas de problème ! Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider ?

Carina : Tourne le bouton d'allumage du four s'il te plaît, le rôti n'a plus qu'à cuire. Qu'est ce que vous voulez comme légumes ?

Camille : Des frites ?

Olivia : Ca me convient…

Carina : Moi aussi, j'en ai acheté des surgelées y'a pas longtemps, ça fera ça de moins à faire.

Cassie : Fais gâteau ?

Carina : Tu veux faire un gâteaux ? Pourquoi pas, ça nous occupera…

Olivia : Au chocolat ?

Camille : Oh oui !

Cassie, souriant : Vi !

Carina : Alors c'est partis pour le gâteau au chocolat !

Une fois le gâteau terminé et la cuisine rangée…

Olivia : Elle semble fatiguée…

Carina : Je vais aller la coucher, vous pouvez aller regarder la télé si vous voulez, faites ce qui vous fait plaisir et merci pour le cou de main…

Camille : Tu as l'air fatiguée, repose toi un peu…

Carina : C'est pas de refus, à tout à l'heure.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 16

Après s'être battu avec le lave linge, avoir trier le blancs et les couleurs et avoir compris le fonctionnement de l'appareil, Seiya remonte enfin et trouve Camille et Olivia dans le canapé qui regardent leur émission préférée. Il s'écroule à leur côté.

Camille : Et bah, t'en a mis du temps !

Seiya : Je sais, j'ai pas l'habitude des tâches ménagères…

Olivia : On avait remarqué.

Seiya : Ou est Carina ?

Camille : Au premier, Cassie était fatiguée et Carina aussi, elles se reposent.

Seiya : Ca a été ?

Olivia : Oui, on a préparé le repas pour ce soir et on a fait un gâteau au chocolat.

Seiya : J'en salive à l'avance… Pas de nouvelles des autres ?

Camille : Non, Taiki et Molly doivent être drôlement occupé parce qu'on les a pas revu.

Olivia : Trop occupé à se bécoter oui…

Seiya : Sans rire, Taiki et Molly ? J'aurais jamais pensé…

Camille : Tu crois peut être qu'ils révisent tout le temps ?

Seiya : Bah, je me suis pas vraiment posé la question…Trop occupé avec mes propres problèmes sentimentaux...

Olivia : Et pour Yaten et Mathilda, t'es au courant ?

Seiya : Je m'en doutais un peu…Je comprend pourquoi ils n'étaient pas très ravis de partir.

Camille : C'est sur que Cassie leur fournit une super excuse pour rester, mais on aura besoin d'eux pour réussir à mon avis.

Seiya : Y'a-t-il d'autres potins qui m'auraient échappé ?

Olivia : Je sais pas, t'es au courant que Frédérique et Myléne sont ensembles ?

Seiya, tombant des nues : Non, absolument pas…Merci pour l'info.

Camille : Sinon je vois rien d'autre à dire…

Molly : Et bien, ça papote ?

Seiya : Oui, elles me tiennent au courant des derniers potins du groupe ! Taiki t'aurait put me dire que tu sortais avec Molly !

Taiki : Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est ma vie privée.

Seiya : Ouais… Mais tu te mêle bien de mienne.

Molly, étonnée : Ah bon ? Où sont Carina et Cassie ?

Seiya : Les femmes de ma vie se reposent.

Olivia : Les femmes de ta vie ?

Camille : Carina sera ravie d'apprendre ça !

Seiya : Regarder moi cette petite rapporteuse…

Molly : Elle plaisante enfin je crois…Qu'est ce vous avez fait ?

Seiya, dégoûté : La lessive !

Taiki, mort de rire : J'aurais voulut voir ça !

Olivia : Nous aussi il a passé l'après midi avec le lave linge…

Camille : Alors que nous on travaillé dur en cuisine !

Yaten : Nous revoilà !

Mathilda : On a des infos !

Seiya : Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Mathilda : Bah déjà Lila, c'est pas courant comme prénom, y'en a pas des masse. Et on a trouvé une jeune fille qui correspondrait à nos critères. Elle est dans la même classe que Bourdu en plus ! Elle a une carte de bibliothèque ainsi qu'une carte de bus. On a réussit à dégotté une photo. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Seiya, admiratif : Pas mal du tout la demoiselle !

Yaten : Seiya ! Oubli pas Carina veux-tu !

Taiki : Elle semble tellement triste, Bourdu avait raison, elle ne sourit pas.

Molly : On devrait montrer la photo à Cassie, elle la reconnaîtra s'il s'agit de la personne que l'on recherche. De notre côté on n'a rien trouvé de très intéressant à part son dossier scolaire.

Taiki : Ca ne nous apprend pas grand chose. Elle est décrite comme étant mélancolique, très solitaire et pas du tout sociable.

Camille : Ca colle avec notre portrait.

Olivia : Ca me semble bien facile…

Raya : Désolée, les filles on n'a rien trouvé…

Marcy : Et vous ?

Séverine : Moi non plus.

Molly : On a eut plus de chance, on vous racontera quand tout le monde sera la.

Dans la chambre Cassie et Carina sont profondément endormie. Carina rêve et retrouve son père au pays des songes.

Carina : Père j'ai besoin de votre aide, je me sens si perdue…

Père : Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, tu es forte, tu surmontera cette épreuve et celles à venir…

Carina : Comment faire père…Il est impossible d'empêcher une personne de tomber amoureuse à plus forte raison lorsqu'elles ont un passé commun.

Père : Il l'a trahit une fois et recommencera, tu ne dois pas empêcher son amour, mais lui faire voir la véritable apparence de celui qu'elle pense aimé. Il n'est qu'une façade, il ne l'aime pas il faut juste l'aider à le comprendre.

Carina : Tout est si confus, père…

Père : Que se passe-t-il, mon enfant ? Ce jeune homme ne te rend pas heureuse ?

Carina : Oh si bien sur, mais il vient d'une autre planète et un jour ou l'autre il devra repartir, je le sens au plus profond de mon cœur…

Père : Ma chérie, si vous vous aimez sincèrement rien ne pourra se mettre sur votre route.

Carina : Je l'espère père, vous me manquez tellement…

Père : Je suis fier de toi mon enfant, tu accomplis courageusement ta destinée.

Carina : Mais à quel prix…

Père : Ma chérie, cela ne te sera pas facile, mais ta tristesse t'aidera…Pense à tes sentiments, à ton passé, cette jeune fille et toi êtes proches souviens toi, souviens toi de l'homme qui jadis t'as trahis.

Carina : Bien sur…Merci père.

Père : Va mon enfant et accompli ta destinée…

Carina se lève et sans bruit sors de la maison, elle se dirige vers le parc, au bord du lac une jeune fille laisse couler ses larmes.

Carina : Je peux m'asseoir ?

Jeune fille : Si tu veux…

Carina : Je m'appel Carina et toi ?

Jeune fille : Lila…

Carina : Tu viens souvent ici…

Lila : …

Carina : Chagrin d'amour ?

Lila : …

Carina : J'ai connut ça, pendant de longues années j'ai pleuré un homme qui m'a quitté. Je l'aimais plus que tout mais il se servait de moi, il ne m'aimait pas, il voulait juste…

Lila :…du pouvoir.

Carina : Oui. Il y a des hommes qui sont comme ça, ils se servent des femmes…Mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, tu sais, un jour tu trouvera le bon, celui que le destin a choisit pour toi alors tu te demandera comment tu as put passer autant de temps à pleurer un pauvre abruti sans intérêt.

Lila : Tu as peut être raison…Mais je finis par me demander si cet homme existe vraiment. Je sais parfaitement qui tu es, te voir m'a permis de recouvrer toute ma mémoire. Aidan m'a toujours mentis et il continu aujourd'hui encore.

Carina : Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Lila : Que par le passé, à cause de vous, nous n'avions pas put vivre notre amour, il a inventé une histoire superbe mais totalement fausse. J'avais envi d'y croire mais au fond de moi j'ai toujours sut qu'il mentait, il m'a abandonné dés que mes parents m'ont déshéritée…

Carina : Tu as fais quoi, après ?

Lila : Je me suis fondue dans la masse, privée d'argent et de mes pouvoirs, j'ai eut la vie banale d'une humaine…Je suis morte lors de la guerre entre la Terre et la Lune, perte civile comme on dit…

Carina : Je suis désolée… Je te comprend avant de s'en prendre à toi, il a tenté de me séduire, mais je ne suis pas très malléable, il s'en ai vite rendu compte et m'a laissé tombé.

Lila, étonnée : C'est donc de lui dont tu parlé ?

Carina : Oui, personne n'est au courant…

Lila : Je garderais le secret mais une vengeance s'impose, non ?

Carina : Si l'occasion se présente, pourquoi pas ? Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

Lila : Où ?

Carina : Rencontré les autres Sailors mais surtout ton frère.

Lila : Mon frère ? Il est ici ?

Carina : Oui, nous nous sommes toutes réincarnées à cette époque. Mais notre mémoire a été altérée, nous la retrouvons au fur et à mesure… Nous n'avons été informée de ton existence qu'il y a très peu de temps… D'ailleurs tu le connais, il s'agit de Bourdu, il est dans ta classe, non ?

Lila : Bourdu ! Bourdu est mon frère ? Je le connais de vu, il est toujours très gentil…

Carina : Oui, il sort avec Bunny, la réincarnation de la princesse Sérénity.

Lila : Ils peuvent enfin vivre leur amour alors, je suis contente pour eux.

Carina : Et puis il y a les inners et les outers.

Lila : Qui sont-elles ? Je les connais ?

Carina : Je ne crois pas…Alors les inners tout d'abord, Raya est Sailor Mars, Molly est Sailor Mercure, Marcy est Sailor Jupiter, Mathilda est Sailor Vénus. Elles protégent Bunny qui est Sailor Moon.

Lila, souriante : Je ne les connais pas, continue s'il te plait…

Carina : Ensuite il y a les outers, Séverine est Sailor Pluton, Olivia est Sailor Saturne, Myléne est Sailor Neptune, enfin Frédérique est Sailor Uranus.

Lila : Ca en fait du monde…

Carina : Oui on est une sorte de grande famille qui s'agrandit jour après jour…Il a aussi les Sailor Star Light, elles viennent d'une autre galaxie, Bunny et les autres les ont rencontrées alors qu'elles étaient à la recherche de leur princesse.

Lila : Elles l'ont retrouvées ?

Carina : Oui, elles étaient là pour des vacances en quelques sortes mais elles jouent les prolongations…En fait lorsqu'elles ne sont pas transformées, elles sont des graçons…

Lila : Je comprend, il y a de l'amour dans l'air alors…

Carina : Oui. Et puis il y a Camille, c'est Sailor Mini Moon. Elle vient du futur, elle a été envoyé ici pour qu'on la protége d'un ennemis du futur, il a été vaincu mais elle est restée pour parfaire son éducation de Sailor.

Lila : Et toi ?

Carina : Moi je les ai rencontrés, il y a peu de temps. Je suis Sailor Soléria, la réincarnation de la princesse Eternity.

Lila : Nous voilà toutes réunies alors…Je voudrais les rencontré…

Pendant ce temps, chez Molly.

Cassie : MAMAN !

Seiya monte rapidement à l'étage et trouve Cassie toute seule en train de pleurer.

Cassie : MAMAN !

Seiya : Je suis là Cassie, calme toi, tu as fait un mauvais rêves c'est finit maintenant…

Cassie : Je veux maman…

Seiya : Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi.

Cassie : Non, me suis réveillée toute seule…Je veux maman…

Séverine : Mais où est-elle passée ?

Myléne : Vous pensez qu'un ennemis a put l'enlever ?

Frédérique : C'est possible mais j'en doute, nous l'aurions sentis…

Olivia : Elle est peut être sortie prendre l'air, ça lui arrive souvent…

Bunny : Et elle aurait laissé Cassie sans surveillance ? Je ne pense pas !

Raya : Je sens une source maléfique !

Molly : Je viens de la localiser, dans le parc, à proximité du lac !

Mathilda : C'est l'endroit préféré de Carina pour réfléchir !

Marcy : Ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y !

Seiya : Camille, Olivia vous voulez bien resté avec Cassie ?

Camille : Pas de problème et bonne chance.

Dans le parc…Aidan apparaît devant les jeunes filles.

Aidan : Tu n'aurais jamais du la retrouvé Eternity ! Tu es toujours là pour faire foirer mes plans !

Carina : Aidan ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu nous as fait subir !

Lila : Tu as joué avec nos sentiments, nous étions sincères et t'aimions profondément ! Tu as brisé nos cœur de jeunes filles !

Carina : Tu vas payé très cher cette infamie !

Lila : Prisme de Gaia, transforme moi !

Carina : Prisme solaire, transforme moi !

Aidan : Pauvres idiotes vous ne pouvez rien contre moi… Jamais vous ne pourrez m'attaqué vous avez trop de sentiments pour moi, souvenez-vous de nous…de nos baisers, de nos ébats.

Sailor Gaia : Aidan…

Sailor Soléria : Espèce de salop ! Comment ose-tu joué avec nos sentiments ! Nova solaire agit tout de suite !

Aidan : Non ! C'est impossible, comment…

Sailor Soléria : Je suis guérie de toi, j'ai mis du temps, mais j'y suis parvenue…

Sailor Gaia : Je ne me laisserais plus faire ! Apesanteur agit tout de suite !

Aidan : Vos pourvoir de Sailor ne suffiront pas…Ah ah ah …

Sailor Soléria, déterminée : Alors nous ferons appel à nos pouvoirs de princesse ! Prisme solaire, transforme moi en princesse Eternity !

Sailor Gaia : Prisme de Gaia, transforme moi en princesse Félicity !

Princesse Eternity : Tu vas regretter de t'être jouer de nous !

Les autres guerrières ébahies écoutent la conversation et découvrent bien des choses.

Sailor Moon : Prisme lunaire transforme en princesse Sérénity !

Princesse Eternity : Sérénity ? Agissons Ensemble…

Princesse Sérénity : D'accord, prête Félicity ?

Princesse Félicity : Finissons en une bonne fois pour toute !

Princesse Sérénity : Cicatrisation lunaire…

Princesse Eternity : Cicatrisation solaire…

Princesse Félicity : Cicatrisation terrestre…

Ensemble : Agissez tout de suite !

Les attaques frappent Aidan de plein fouet et le purifie.

Félicity : On a réussit, je le croit pas !

Eternity : On lui a mit la raclée de sa vie !

Sérénity : On est les meilleures…

Sailor Mars : On sert à quoi nous ?

Sailor Vénus : On a fait de la figuration, je le crois pas !

Sailor Jupiter : On se retrouve avec trois princesses à protéger…

Sailor Mercure : Je crois qu'on a pas finit d'en baver.

Sailor Pluton : Princesse Eternity… Vous n'auriez pas dut agir seule…

Sailor Uranus : C'est dangereux, promettez nous de ne plus recommencer.

Princesse Eternity : J'avais une amie à sauver d'elle-même…

Princesse Félicity : Merci, mon amie, sans toi…Je serais retournée vers lui…

Princesse Neptune : Nous comprenons votre Majesté…

Sailor Star Fighter : Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais connu cet Aidan aussi bien…

Sailor Star Healer : Calme toi un peu et range ta jalousie.

Sailors Star Maker : Peu importe le passé.

Princesse Eternity : Je suis entièrement d'accord.

Sailor Star Fighter : Rentrons, Cassie te réclame, tu n'aurais pas dut la laisser seule.

Princesse Eternity : Mais vous étiez toutes là, il ne pouvait rien lui arrivé voyons…

Quelques temps plus tard alors que les sailors apprennent à connaître Lila, Carina et Seiya se retrouvent dans leur chambre.

Seiya : Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que tu connaissais cet homme !

Carina : Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas sur que ce soit lui…Parfois mes souvenirs sont si confus…

Seiya, accusateur : Tu l'as aimé ! Comment as-tu pu ! C'est un être ignoble !

Carina : On ne commande pas l'amour Seiya !

Seiya : Je le sais parfaitement ! Tu as fait l'amour avec lui…Je l'ai entendu…

Carina : Seiya, essaie de comprendre, ça n'a rien à voir avec nous. C'était dans une autre vie, on ne se connaissait pas et ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps…

Seiya : Tu l'as aimé de toute ton âme, tu as été incapable de l'anéantir une première fois et aujourd'hui encore tu n'as put te résoudre à le tuer !

Carina : C'est fini Seiya, son côté obscur a été effacé, il ne fera plus de mal à quiconque…

Seiya : Retourneras-tu vers lui…

Carina : Seiya, comment peux-tu pensé une telle chose. C'est finit il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi. Enfin Seiya, je croyais que tu avais compris, c'est toi que j'aime…

Seiya : Je me conduis vraiment comme un imbécile avec toi, je perd les pédales mais j'ai si peur de te perdre, de te voir t'éloigner de moi.

Carina s'approche et se blotti dans ses bras, il l'enlace, d'une main il joue avec ses cheveux, elle lui sourit tendrement et l'embrasse.

Carina, chuchotant : Je t'aime.

Seiya : Moi aussi, je t'aime.

De leur côté Molly et Taiki s'isole…

Molly : Je suppose que tu vas bientôt repartir maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Taiki : Je ne sais pas, notre royaume est reconstruit, notre cher princesse règne et la paix dure, je ne pense pas que l'on ai besoin de moi pour l'instant.

Molly : Tu resterais ?

Taiki : Pour toi, oui…

Molly : Oh, Taiki…Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…

Taiki : Autant que moi je t'aime…

Il s'agenouille devant elle et lui prend la main.

Molly, surprise : Taiki ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Relève toi voyons !

Taiki : Je veux d'abord te demander quelque chose…Chère Molly me ferais-tu l'honneur de lié ton destin au mien pour l'éternité ? Je t'aime Molly plus que ma propre vie, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Molly, pleurant : Oh oui Taiki…

Elle l'embrasse passionnément riant et pleurant à la fois…

Yaten de son côté réussit l'exploit d'entraîner Mathilda dans le jardin car depuis l'annonce de son départ la jeune fille est de plus en plus distante avec lui.

Mathilda, brusque : Quand repars-tu ?

Yaten : Vu comment la situation évolue, tu vas devoir me supporté encore longtemps.

Mathilda : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Yaten : Notre princesse qui veut notre bonheur nous a libéré de nos obligations, nous ne sommes plus tenu de rentré. Et comme mes amis ont succombé au virus de l'amour, je crois que l'on va resté sur cette belle planète.

Mathilda : Vraiment…

Yaten : Et le plus grave c'est que je sens que ce virus est mortellement contagieux, je sens que je succombe moi aussi au charme d'une jolie guerrière de la lune…

Mathilda : Yaten…Tu es incorrigible !

Yaten, se penchant pour l'embrasser : Comme toi mon amour.

Bourdu : Je suis heureux de te retrouver, ma sœur, le passé m'importe peu.

Lila : Mon frère…Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais comme je regrette…

Bourdu : Tournons vers le présent, seul le futur compte et je souhaite que tu fasses partie de mon avenir.

Bunny : La famille s'agrandit, je suis si heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle sœur.

Lila : Je suis contente de vous retrouver.

Olivia : Séverine et moi allons devoir rentré chez nous, le travail nous appel !

Lila : Que veux-tu dire ?

Séverine : L'école reprend et nous n'habitons pas dans cette ville, ne soit pas triste nous reviendrons…

Camille : Vous allez nous manquer…Mais on se reverra bientôt !

Séverine : Peut être même plus tôt que vous ne le croyez.

Myléne : Je vais retourné à mes concerts.

Frédérique : Et moi à mes courses automobiles, la vie reprend son cour…

Cassie, hurlant : Maman !

Frédérique : Enfin presque il faudra faire perdre à cette enfant l'habitude de hurler comme ça !

CARINA TA PROGENITURE TE RECLAME !

Myléne : A mon avis, elle tiens cette habitude de toi.

Carina : C'est possible, il faudra que je pense à ne pas la laisser trop souvent avec toi.

Seiya : Pauvre enfant…

Frédérique : Oh ça va, hein…

Cassie : Rentrer maison ?

Séverine : Oui Cassie, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi et retrouver ta famille, je vais te ramener.

Cassie : Merci. Au'voir !

Carina : A bientôt…

Seiya : Enfin pas trop !

Carina : Seiya !

Seiya : Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ? Carina, attend excuse c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Bunny : J'ai l'impression que leur vie de couple promet d'être mouvementée…

Lila : Ils sont mignons…Je ferais comme toi Carina, je continuerai à chercher même si mon cœur saigne encore…


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17

Le lendemain matin, Carina et Molly se retrouvent pour le petit déjeuner.

Carina, taquine : Alors Taiki a passé la nuit ici…

Molly, rougissante : Oui.

Carina : Et bah vas-y raconte !

Molly : Raconte quoi il se sait rien passé de particulier, on a juste dormi ensemble.

Carina, un peu déçue : Je vois, j'aurais mais le droit au détails…Bah ce n'est pas grave ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, je suis contente pour toi Molly. Tu mérite d'être heureuse…

Molly : Il va reste ici…

Carina : C'est super ça !

Molly : Il m'a demandé de l'épouser…

Carina : Quoi ! Tu vas te marier avec Taiki ! Mais c'est génial Molly, toute mes félicitations !

Molly, riant : Que d'enthousiasme…Tu ne trouves pas que l'on précipite un peu les choses ?

Carina : Bah…En amour faut foncé ! Et puis tu l'aime non ?

Molly : Bien sur, jamais je n'aurais accepté sinon.

Carina : C'est tout ce qui compte, tu as trouvé tom prince charmant alors pourquoi attendre plus longtemps, du moment que vous vous sentez prêts pour la grande aventure !

Molly : Tu as raison, je me pose trop de question…Et toi, avec Seiya ?

Carina : On a tout le temps, tu sais Molly, toi et Taiki c'est particulier, sans vous connaître beaucoup vous êtes un couple mature, prêt pour le mariage quoi, et nous c'est loin d'être notre cas.

Molly : Mais vous vous aimez ?

Carina : Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ça suffise pour réussir un mariage, il faut aussi une sacrée dose de confiance… Il est beaucoup trop jaloux…

Molly : C'est vrai, ça lui passera.

Carina : J'espère bien !

Taiki : Hello, les filles !

Carina : Salut Taiki ! Toutes mes félicitations ! T'as trouvé une perle alors garde là !

Taiki, enlaçant Molly : J'y compte bien ! Merci Carina, ou est ta moitié ?

Carina : Encore sous la douche et pas très bien réveillé…

Molly : Tu lui en as fait bavé, hier soir…

Carina : Bah, ça lui apprendra !

Seiya : Bonjour…

Taiki : Dépêche toi ou tu vas être en retard !

Seiya : Bah j'ai pas faim de toute façon alors allons-y.

Ils retrouvent leurs amis au lycée.

Mathilda : Salut, comment ça va ?

Seiya, grincheux : Ca peux aller, j'ai connus mieux…

Yaten, riant : Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé mon pauvre vieux ?

Seiya : J'ai ramé…

Marcy : Pardon, j'ai pas tout compris ?

Seiya : J'ai ramé un max pour me faire pardonné.

Carina : La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant de parler… Salut Bourdu ! Lila n'est pas avec toi ?

Bourdu : Non, je ne l'ai pas encore vue, Bunny n'est pas encore arrivée ?

Molly : Non, elle est en retard, comme d'habitude.

Bourdu : Je la verrais ce midi, je voudrais voir Lila.

Carina : Je t'accompagne ! A tout à l'heure !

Seiya : Faite moi penser à ne plus la contrarier…

Yaten : Qu'as-tu encore dis ?

Seiya, haussant les épaules : Juste que je n'étais pas pressé de voir Cassie arriver.

Taiki : Tu m'étonnes que t'en ai bavé…Je comprend pas, avec les filles tu te débrouilles bien d'habitude mais avec Carina, tu fais vraiment tout de travers…

Molly : C'est mignon…

Mathilda : Ecoute si tu veux après les cours on ira faire les boutiques et tu lui offrira un beau cadeau pour te faire pardonner.

Marcy : Avec toi, tout est une occasion pour faire les boutiques.

Bunny : Salut tout le monde ! Bourdu et Carina ne sont pas là ?

Molly : Ils sont partis à la recherche de Lila.

Bunny : Et bien allons-y ou on va être en retard !

De leur côté Carina et Bourdu rejoignent Lila.

Carina : Salut, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Lila : Ca peut aller, et vous ?

Bourdu : Ca va… Comment tu te sens ?

Lila : Un peu triste, je contemple le beau gâchis qu'est mon passé.

Carina : Il ne faut pas regretter Lila, l'amour c'est beau et tu l'as aimé plus que tout seulement c'est d'un rêve dont tu étais amoureuse. Alors ne regrette rien, parce que tu n'as pas aimé Aidan tel qu'il était…

Lila : Merci, je sais que tu me comprends et que tu ne me juge pas. C'est important pour moi.

Carina : J'ai connut la même situation, serrons-nous les coudes !

Lila : Je suis d'accord.

Carina : Tu veux venir manger à la maison ce soir ? J'habite avec Molly, on sera tranquille et on pourra faire plus ample connaissance, ça te dis ?

Lila : Oui, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de recommencé à vivre.

Bourdu : Voilà une excellente nouvelle, je suis content que vous vous entendiez aussi bien toute les deux.

Carina : Tu peux venir avec Bunny si tu veux, ça ne te gêne pas, Lila ?

Lila : Pas du tout.

Bourdu : Alors c'est d'accord.

Après les cours…

Seiya : Une soirée en amoureux, ça te dis ?

Carina : J'aurais bien voulut, mais ça ne va pas être possible.

Seiya : T'es encore fâchée pour ce que j'ai dis hier ?

Carina : Non, pas du tout. J'ai invité Bunny, Bourdu et Lila à manger ce soir…

Seiya : Repas de famille, charmante perspective !

Carina : Oh ne sois pas rabat-joie veux-tu ! Je m'entends très bien avec Bourdu, c'est pas de ma faute si tu l'encadre pas, et puis ça sera l'occasion pour Lila d'entrer dans la famille. Tu peux venir si tu veux…

Seiya : Bien sur, hors de question de passé la soirée sans toi.

Carina : Alors tu vas être ravi, il va falloir faire les courses et préparer le repas…

Seiya : Oh non !

Carina : Je plaisante, on va passer chez le traiteur pour une fois…Ca nous laissera du temps…

Seiya : Pour quoi faire ?

Carina, coquine : A ton avis ?

Seiya, la tirant par la main : Dépêchons-nous, alors…

Quelques heures plus tard…

Carina : Presse-toi, on sera jamais quand ils arriveront sinon ! Oh non les voilà ! Va ouvrir, je finis de me préparer, allez file.

Molly : Carina, Seiya ! Nos invités sont là !

Carina : J'arrive Molly !

Elle finit de se préparer et Seiya les retrouve dans la salle à manger.

Taiki : Vous allez prendre l'habitude de Bunny et arrivé systématiquement en retard vous aussi ?

Seiya : Non, on était occupé c'est tout…

Molly : Bah voyons, on te croit volontiers mais on ne veut pas savoir à quoi !

Bunny : Toujours la même chose à mon avis ! J'espère que vous prenez vos précautions au moins !

Carina, choquée : Bunny ! Ca ne se demande pas !

Bourdu : Désolé Carina…Elle et la tact…

Carina : Ca fait deux je sais, désolée pour le retard…J'ai eut du mal à me décider pour ma robe.

Lila : Et j'ai l'impression qu'on ne t'as pas beaucoup aidé pour t'habiller.

Carina : C'est vrai…

Seiya : Elle est ravissante cette robe, j'ai bien fait d'insister pour que tu la mette.

Taiki : N'en rajoute pas veux-tu !

Carina : Exactement, passons à table je meurs de faim…

Seiya : L'exercice ça creuse, c'est bien connut…

Bunny : Tu ferais mieux de te taire, où ma petite sœur va encore t'en faire baver…


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE 18

Le temps passe vite et deux mois s'écoulent des amitiés naissent, le mariage de Taiki et Molly se prépare…et ce soir les fiançailles auront lieu.

Lila, soucieuse : Carina, ça va tu fais une drôle de tête…

Carina : M'en parle pas, ce soir on fait la fête et moi je suis malade !

Lila : Qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?

Carina : J'ai dut me chopé un virus…J'ai des nausées le matin, des vertiges dans la journée, c'est pas le méga top…

Lila : Tu devrais aller au médecin, il en dis quoi Seiya ?

Carina, soupirant : Aucune idée, je ne le vois pas beaucoup en ce moment…En tout cas pas depuis qu'ils ont décidé de sortir un nouvel album pour le mariage de Taiki et Molly et j'ai pas le temps d'aller au médecin. J'ai tellement de chose à faire pour aider Molly, ça dois être la fatigue.

Lila : Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas surtout, je suis là.

Carina : Merci Lila, t'es une vraie amie, je sais que je peux compter sur toi mais t'en fais pas y'a pas de problème tout est prêt pour ce soir, mais j'ai encore des montagnes de choses à faire pour le mariage.

Lila : Soit zen t'as encore deux mois pour tout fignoler, ça va le faire…

Carina, se rassurant : Oui, je vais y arriver.

Début de soirée, chambre de Molly.

Carina : Alors ça va ? Pas trop nerveuse ?

Molly : Non, pas du tout, au contraire je suis sereine. Je suis sur de moi…

Carina, épuisée : Tant mieux…

Molly, soucieuse : Et toi ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien ?

Carina : Ne te tracasse pas, je suis juste fatiguée…

Molly, confuse : Je suis désolée, je t'ai laissé t'occupé de tout…

Carina : Ca m'a fait plaisir…

Molly : A partir de maintenant tu vas pouvoir te reposer, on va t'aider davantage.

Carina : Je ne dis pas non…

Molly : Carina ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Carina s'évanouit, Molly la retient à temps et l'allonge sur le lit…

Molly : Mon dieu, Carina, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lila ?

Lila : Oui ? Carina ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Molly : On discutait et elle s'est évanouie…

Lila : Ca ne m'étonne pas, elle n'est pas en forme ces derniers temps, mais tu la connais, têtue elle a voulu tout finir à temps et elle n'a pas été chez le médecin.

Molly : Elle est malade ?

Lila : Apparemment, elle ne se sentait pas bien depuis quelques jours.

Molly : J'espère que ce n'est pas grave…

Lila : Je ne pense pas, elle fatiguée et la maladie a prit le dessus, c'est tout.

Molly : Seiya aurait du l'obligé à se ménager un peu…

Lila : Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas parlé avec Carina ?

Molly : Je ne sais pas pourquoi ?

Lila : Parce que avec Seiya, c'est pas le top…Ca va bientôt faire une semaine qu'elle ne l'a pas vue. Il trop occupé avec son nouvel album.

Molly : Je suis une bien mauvaise amie…Je l'ignorais et moi qui ne lui parle que de mon bonheur avec Taiki, et des préparatifs de mariage...

Lila : Elle est heureuse pour toi, j'en suis certaine. Laissons la dormir un peu et allons accueillir les invités…

Molly : Tu es sur…

Lila : Certaine, elle va pas s'être donnée autant de peine pour rien quand même.

Molly : Tu as raisons, allons-y !

Dans le salon…

Bunny : Vous voilà enfin !

Molly : Désolée pour le retard…

Mathilda : Ce n'est pas grave, tu es magnifique…

Molly : Merci, mais vous aussi.

Marcy : Qu'est ce que tu crois, on s'est donnée du mal, ce n'est pas tout les jours que notre meilleure amie se fiance !

Raya : On est toutes ravie pour toi, Molly, toutes nos félicitations !

Taiki : Merci beaucoup !

Bourdu : Vous voilà enfin !

Seiya : Désolé, on a encore beaucoup de boulot en studio avant de sortir l'album !

Yaten : Vous êtes toutes splendides les filles !

Frédérique : Mais où est Carina ?

Lila : Elle est encore au premier…Séverine, tu veux bien venir avec moi, on va l'aider à finir de se préparer.

Séverine, surprise : Bien sur…

Myléne : Il y a un problème ?

Molly, gênée : Non, pas du tout…Allons nous amusez, elles nous rejoindront.

Au premier la chambre de Carina est vide.

Lila : Mais où est-elle ?

Séverine : Dans la salle de bain…Que se passe-t-il ?

Lila : Elle s'est évanouie tout à l'heure, on l'a laissé se reposé mais sa santé m'inquiète.

Séverine : Carina ? Tu es là ? Tout va bien ?

Carina : Séverine ? Ca va pas terrible…Entrez…

Elle la trouve, assise prés des toilettes, vomissant.

Lila, soucieuse : Tu ne semble pas aller mieux, tu aurais du aller au médecin !

Carina : Je sais…J'ai pas pris le temps de m'occuper de moi et voilà le résultat.

Séverine : Tu as vraiment une mine de papier mâcher, tu te sens mieux ?

Carina : Merci, ça me remonte le moral ! La nausée semble passer, je vais m'habillé et je vous retrouve en bas, allez vous amuser et ne vous occupez pas de moi s'il vous plaît.

Séverine : Je reste avec toi, tu n'es pas en état de rester toute seule…Tu préfère peut être que Seiya vienne t'aider…

Carina : Non, le dérange pas pour si peu, je suis juste fatiguée, ça ira. Reste avec moi, Lila tu veux bien aller rassurer Molly, elle soit être morte d'inquiétude…

Lila : Pas de problème.

Carina : Et profite de la fête…Séverine va resté avec moi et quand j'irais mieux on vous rejoindra.

Lila : D'accord, prend soin de toi.

Carina : Merci.

Séverine : Alors ma belle, qu'est ce qui t'arrive… Ca va ?

Carina : Oui…

Séverine : Allons ne me prend pas pour une idiote, veux-tu, dis moi tout…

Carina : Ca fait une ou deux semaines que je me sens pas bien mais j'étais tellement occupée par les préparatifs que j'ai négligée ma santé. Mais ça va aller…

Séverine : Promet moi d'aller au médecin demain.

Carina : Je te le promet…

Séverine : Et maintenant, dis-moi ce qui se passe avec Seiya.

Carina : Rien, on ne se voit plus.

Séverine : Comment ça ? Vous ne sortez plus ensemble ?

Carina : Au dernière nouvelle si, mais il est très pris par la création du nouvel album du groupe alors il ne passe plus beaucoup de temps avec moi, ça fais un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, on se croise dans les couloirs du lycée quand j'ai de la chance, sinon rendez-vous pour les combats...

Séverine : Et bah…

Carina : Je te le fais pas dire, ça me prend le choux cette histoire ! Et je sens que ça va durer encore longtemps !

Séverine : Tu semble aller mieux, d'un coup, la colère te réussit !

Carina : Ouais, en attendant leur album ne sort que dans deux mois.

Séverine : Le jour du mariage ?

Carina : Oui, c'est leur cadeau de mariage, paraît qu'il sera symbolique…

Séverine : Je comprend…Et si on te faisait belle ?

Carina, soupirant : Pourquoi faire ? Il me regarde même plus…

Séverine : Ca va vraiment pas fort, dis donc, raison de plus ! Tu vas l'éblouir…

Carina, faisant la moue : Si tu le dis enfin allons-y.

Carina, se passe rapidement de l'eau sur le visage, se maquille discrètement juste assez pour cacher son teint blême, Séverine l'aide à se coiffer, elle enfile une jolie robe simple rouge et noir.

Carina, anxieuse : Alors, verdict ?

Séverine : Tu es ravissante…

Carina, septique : Si tu le dis, allons-y…

Dans le salon…

Taiki : Ou est Carina ? Molly, tu m'écoutes ?

Molly : Oh excuse-moi, je suis inquiète pour Carina…

Taiki : Pourquoi ?

Molly : Elle s'est évanouie, il y a peu de temps, on l'a laissé se reposer.

Taiki : Elle est malade ? Seiya ne m'a parlé de rien.

Molly : Ca fais un moment que Seiya n'a pas mis les pieds ici, je ne vois pas comment il serait au courant de ses problèmes de santé.

Taiki : C'est vrai.

Molly : Voilà Lila ! Comment va-t-elle ?

Lila : C'est pas terrible, on l'a retrouvée dans la salle de bain en train de vomir, elle a vraiment pas l'air bien…Séverine l'aide à se préparer, je suis certaine qu'elle va caché son état aux autres et qu'ils ne s'apercevront de rien. Elle a promis d'aller au médecin dés demain à Séverine.

Taiki : Ca semble assez inquiétant… Et pourtant elle semble en pleine forme, regardez, les voilà.

Molly : Non, elle n'ai pas bien du tout, regarde la attentivement, son sourire est forcé, son corps crispé et son regard complètement vide…

Carina : Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, je vais bien, profite de la fête d'accord ?

Taiki : Fais attention à toi alors.

Séverine : Je ne la quitte pas.

Frédérique :Carina ! Je suis contente de te voir !

Carina, sourire forcé : Moi aussi…

Myléne, intriguée : Ca va ?

Carina : Oui, j'ai juste un peu chaud je vais prendre l'air…

Séverine : Je viens avec toi.

Carina : Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle sort discrètement dans le jardin, s'assoit sur une balancelle et se balance doucement en regardant les étoiles.

Bourdu : Ca va ?

Carina, sursautant : Bourdu ! Tu m'as fais peur…

Bourdu : Désolé, tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées…

Carina : Oui, en quelque sorte…Ca va, et toi ?

Bourdu :Ca va, je peux m'installer à côté de toi ?

Carina : Bien sur…

Bourdu : Merci, tu dois avoir froid, non ?

Carina : Un peu.

Bourdu, enlevant sa veste : Prend la.

Carina : Mais et toi ?

Bourdu : Je n'ai pas froid et puis je suis un gentleman, moi , un vrai de vrai !

Carina, souriant : Laquelle t'envois ?

Bourdu : Je suis en mission de surveillance sur ordre de ma sœur, interdiction de te laisser seul où bien je me retrouve transformée en charpie par elle, Séverine et Molly.

Carina : Ca ne m'étonnée pas d'elles !

Bourdu : Tu sais j'ai bien vu que ça n'aller pas fort en ce moment, si tu as besoin de parler ton preux chevalier est là prêt à intervenir.

Carina : Merci, Bourdu.

Bourdu : De rien jolie mademoiselle, veux-tu rentré ?

Carina : Non je me sens mieux ici, toute cette chaleur, ce bruit…

Bourdu : Alors contemplons la lune.

Carina : Très bonne idée…

Bunny : Ah ! Enfin je vous trouve ! Je vous ai cherché partout !

Carina : Désolée, j'ai voulut prendre l'air un instant…

Bunny : Ce n'est pas grave, mais le bal va commencé et j'ai besoin d'un cavalier, tu viens Bourdu ?

Bourdu : Et bien, c'est-à-dire que…

Carina : Vas-y j'arrive tout de suite.

Bourdu : Merci ! A tout à l'heure…

Ils rejoignent la fête, Carina respire un grand cou pour se donner le courage d'affronter tout ce monde. Elle se lève, fais un ou deux pas puis la tête commence à lui tourner, elle voit flou et s'écroule par terre, inconsciente.

A l'intérieur, la fête bas son plein, Lila soucieuse cherche Carina, son frère est revenu mais pas la jeune fille.

Lila : Séverine, as-tu vu Carina récemment ?

Séverine : Non, elle est sortie dehors, je crois que Bourdu est allé la rejoindre.

Lila : Il danse avec Bunny, mais je ne trouve pas Carina. Myléne, Frédérique, vous avez vu Carina ?

Myléne : Non pas depuis le début de la soirée.

Frédérique : Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Lila : Non pas du tout…Merci…Excusez-moi…Olivia, Camille ! Vous avez vu Carina ?

Olivia : Non, pas du tout…

Camille : Ca va Lila ?

Lila : Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas ! Mathilda ! Yaten ! Vous avez vu Carina ?

Mathilda : Non, désolée mais il y a tellement de monde…

Yaten : Demande à Seiya, il doit savoir…

Lila, agacée : J'en doute, mais merci ! Raya ! Marcy !

Raya : Tu sembles mécontente, des ennuis ?

Lila, reprenant son souffle : Non, tout va bien, je cherche Carina…

Marcy : On l'a aperçue de loin, elle sortait dans le jardin…

Lila : OK ! Merci beaucoup ! Eh Bourdu ! Où est Carina ?

Bourdu : Elle n'est pas rentrée ?

Bunny : Elle était sur la balancelle du jardin quand on l'a laissé…

Lila : Y'a combien de temps ?

Bourdu : Deux bonnes heures, elle doit être rentrée il fait trop froid dehors, tu as regardé dans sa chambre.

Lila, s'énervant : J'ai fouillé la maison de fond en comble ! Je ne la trouve pas !

Molly : Lila, qu'est ce que t'as ?

Lila : Je ne trouve pas Carina.

Taiki : Ne te fâche pas, je ne vois pas Seiya non plus, ils doivent être ensemble…

Bunny : Regarde ils sont sous les escaliers…

Le jeune garçon embrasse une jeune fille qui ne s'avère pas être Carina bras dessus bras dessous ils quittent la fête.

Bunny : Oh…Comment peut-il… ?

Taiki : Seiya, c'est pas vrai…

Lila : Si Carina a vu ça…

Séverine soucieuse parcours la salle des yeux, ne trouvant pas Carina elle sort et la trouve inconsciente dans le jardin.

Séverine : Oh mon dieu, Carina ! Tu m'entend ? Répond moi ?

Carina : Séverine ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai froid …

Séverine : Ca va aller…

Carina : J'ai tellement froid, je ne peux plus bouger…

Lila : Carina ! Que s'est-il passer ?

Molly : Elle est en hypothermie, Taiki appel une ambulance, vite… On est là, ne t'inquiète pas…

Carina : Je me sens toute bizarre, j'ai sommeil…

Séverine : Non, il ne faut pas dormir, tu m'entend, ne dors pas…Carina…

Carina :…

Taiki : L'ambulance est là !

Bunny : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ambulancier : Mademoiselle laisser nous faire notre travail, poussez vous.

Molly : Bunny accompagne la.

Ambulancier : Désolé, personne ne vient !

Bunny : Mais je suis sa sœur…

Ambulancier : Dans ce cas dépêchez vous, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

Bourdu : On te retrouve la bas !

Bunny : D'accord.

Taiki : Je reste ici pour attendre Seiya…

Une heure plus tard, Seiya arrive les vêtements défaits.

Taiki, furieux : Où étais-tu ?

Seiya : Ca te regarde pas ! La fête est déjà finie ? Où sont-ils tous passé ?

Taiki : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Qui était cette fille ?

Seiya, soucieux : Carina n'a rien vu, n'est ce pas ?

Taiki : Non, heureusement pour toi, tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Seiya : Pas vraiment non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire quand même…

Bunny : Parce qu'elle a été transporté à l'hôpital.

Seiya : Quoi !

Molly : Elle n'était pas bien depuis quelque jours, on l'a trouvé dans le jardin alors qu'elle était évanouie depuis prés de deux heures, pendant ce temps là toi tu batifoler avec la première venue !

Seiya : Une fan…

Bunny : Je me fou de qui est cette fille ! Tu sors avec ma sœur, t'as pas le droit de te comporter comme ça !

Bourdu : Bunny, calme toi, la situation…

Bunny : Mais qu'est ce qu'il en sait lui de la situation ! Il se tapait la première greluche venue ! Il en a rien à foudre de Lila…Ca lui égal si elle meurt cette nuit…Qu'elle arrête de respirer et qu'elle ne réveille plus jamais. Moi je l'aime, je pourrais pas supporter de plus l'entendre rire, de plus la voir…Elle va mourir et lui il en a rien à foutre !

Bourdu :Viens avec moi, tu as besoin de te reposer…

Bunny : Non, je veux être à ses côtés, je veux retourné à l'hôpital…

Lila : Je vais avec vous, les autres sont rentrées se reposer, Séverine s'occupe de Camille et Olivia. Frédérique et Myléne sont restées avec elle, elles ne veulent pas qu'elle soit toute seule si jamais…

Bourdu : Allons-y…

Molly : J'ai besoin d'être seule, je vais me reposer un peu…

Taiki : Très bien, je te rejoindrai plus tard…

Seiya, anéanti : Elle risque vraiment de mourir…

Taiki : Oui, elle a passé deux heures à même le sol alors qu'il pleut et que l'air et glaciale, ses constantes sont très bases. Les médecins doutent qu'elle passe la nuit.

Seiya : Je dois la voir…

Yaten : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Bunny refusera. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Comment as-tu put tromper Carina, la délaisser de la sorte…Tu as tout fais pour qu'elle t'accorde sa confiance et tu l'as trahis, elle t'a donné son cœur, et toi tu l'as piétiné sans le moindre remord ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi !

Seiya : Je sais pas…Je comprend pas comment…Je l'aime tellement pourtant…

Il se met à pleurer silencieusement, le laissant à ses peines Taiki et Yaten retrouvent leurs amies respectives.

Le lendemain matin, hôpital.

Médecin : Mademoiselle Rivière ?

Bunny, se réveillant brusquement : Oui, c'est moi !

Lila : Alors ? Est-ce que…

Médecin : Non, rassurez-vous contrairement à nos prévisions votre sœur à réussit à passer la nuit, elle est encore faible et il encore trop tôt pour dire que tout danger est écarté mais elle est sur la bonne voie.

Bunny : Je peux la voir ?

Médecin : Je suis désolé, pas pour le moment, elle sous assistance respiratoire, on lui a également posé une perfusion et on tente par tout les moyens de minimiser le risque de pneumonie. Elle a besoin de repos et n'a pas encore repris conscience mais c'est normal elle est encore sous sédatif. Nous poursuivons les analyses pour comprendre la raison de ce malaise.

Bourdu : Merci, docteur.

Bunny : Ca va aller, hein, elle va s'en sortir, elle va pas me quitter alors que le plus dure est passé ?

Lila : Il faut attendre, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

Myléne : Je vais appeler les autres pour les tenir au courant de l'évolution de son état.

Quelques minutes plus tard Seiya, Yaten, Taiki et Molly arrivent.

Molly, anxieuse : Alors ?

Bourdu : Son état est stationnaire, ils ont réussi à la stabilisé.

Seiya : Elle est vivante…Merci mon dieu.

Bunny lui lance un regard noir.

Lila : Elle n'est pas sorti d'affaire pour autant, il y a toujours le risque d'une pneumonie.

Taiki : Ca reste encourageant, elle est forte, elle surmontera cette épreuve…

Dans la soirée…

Médecin : Mademoiselle Rivière ?

Bunny : Oui, vous avez des nouvelles ?

Médecin : Les nouvelles sont bonnes ne vous inquiétez pas, votre sœur est encore très faible mais elle se remet peu à peu. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions…

Bunny : Bien sur, allez-y .

Médecin : Votre sœur a-t-elle un petit ami ?

Bunny, regard en coin sur Seiya : On peut dire ça, pourquoi ?

Médecin, rassurant : J'aimerais parlé à ce jeune homme, est-ce possible ?

Bunny : Bien sur, c'est le crétin assis la bas !

Boudu : Bunny, s'il te plait…Seiya, viens…

Seiya, angoissé : Docteur…

Médecin : Bonsoir jeune homme, ne vous alarmez pas votre amie va bien enfin aussi bien que son état le permet. Pouvons-nous parler ?

Seiya : Oui…

Médecin : Bien, venez avec moi, nous discuterons dans mon bureau…Dite moi cela fait longtemps que vous fréquentez ma patiente ?

Seiya : Un peu moins de six mois, pourquoi ?

Médecin : Savez-vous ce qui peut-être la cause du malaise ?

Seiya : Non, je ne vois pas.

Médecin : Avez-vous eut des rapports sexuels avec ma patiente ?

Seiya, tout rouge : Oui.

Médecin : Depuis longtemps ?

Seiya acquiesce de la tête.

Médecin : Je vois, quel mode de contraception utilisez-vous ?

Seiya : Carina prend la pilule, pourquoi toute ces questions, il y a un problème ?

Médecin : Un problème ? Non, absolument pas. Vous êtes un couple fidèle ?

Seiya : Est-ce que la terre entière est au courant !

Médecin : De quoi donc ?

Seiya : Oui pendant que Carina était entre le vie et la mort je la trompais avec la première venue je ne vois pas le rapport avec son état de santé !

Médecin : Aucun rapport, et elle ?

Seiya : Comment ça elle ? Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'elle me trompait aussi ? Je vous répond tout de suite la réponse est non, elle ne me trompe pas…

Médecin : Nous avons déterminé la cause du malaise. Vos amis nous ont informé que Carina était malade depuis quelques semaines déjà et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'évanouissait, nous avons fait des analyses sanguines, qui nous révèles que votre amie est enceinte de 8 semaines. Etiez-vous au courant de la situation ?

Seiya, tombant des nues : Non, je ne savais pas…Et je pense qu'elle non plus ne devait pas le savoir, elle en aurait parlé…

Médecin : Le fœtus est en bonne santé, si votre amie s'en sort, tout ira bien pour le bébé…Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout cela.

Infirmière : Docteur, mademoiselle Carina viens de se réveiller.

Médecin : Voilà une bonne nouvelle, votre amie est tirée d'affaire, allons la voire.

Seiya : Je ne sais pas si…

Médecin : Mais si, elle sera ravie de vous voir, suivez-moi.

Ils traversent quelques couloirs et arrivent à la chambre, le médecin frappe discrètement puis entre, Carina encore très pâle, ouvre péniblement les yeux.

Médecin : Bonjour mademoiselle ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Carina : Ca peut aller mais j'ai connut mieux…Que s'est-il passé ?

Médecin : Votre ami vas vous expliquez, je vous laisse le temps d'aller rassurée votre sœur.

Carina : Bunny est là ? Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude…

Médecin : Effectivement, prenez votre temps…

Seiya : Merci Docteur.

Carina : Seiya ? Tu devrais pas répéter ton album…

Seiya : Ta santé passe avant voyons…Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais malade…

Carina : Bah trois fois rien, des nausées et des vertiges…C'est pas bien grave et puis tu es tellement préoccupé par ton album, je voulais pas te déranger pour des broutilles…

Seiya : Je ne me suis pas beaucoup occupé de toi ma douce, je suis désolé, je vais me rattraper.

Carina : Je ne t'en veux pas…Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Seiya : Tu t'es évanouie dans le jardin et malheureusement tu es restée longtemps dehors avent que l'on ne te trouve.

Carina : Je comprend mieux…Je me souviens…

Seiya : Tu es fatiguée, repose-toi ma belle…Je veille sur toi.

Médecin : Mademoiselle Rivière ?

Bunny : Oui ?

Médecin : J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous, votre sœur viens de se réveiller.

Molly : Ouf ! Quel soulagement !

Séverine : Est-ce qu'il y aura des séquelles ?

Frédérique : Elle est hors de danger ? C'est certain ?

Lila : Elle a dit quelque chose ?

Médecin : Du calme mesdemoiselles, une seule question à la fois. Non, il n'y aura pas de séquelles et elle est totalement hors de danger. Elle a reprise connaissance et m'a demandé de vous rassuré sur son état de santé.

Bunny : Je peux la voir ?

Médecin : Pour le moment elle est avec Seiya.

Bunny : Je ne veux pas que ce sale type s'approche de ma petite sœur !

Bourdu : Calme toi ! Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver, Carina se poserait des questions si elle ne voyait pas Seiya.

Camille : Elle va mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Olivia : Tu lui en parlera quand elle ira mieux, ce n'est pas le moment.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE 19

Carina s'éveil dans sa chambre d'hôpital…

Carina : Seiya ? Tu es encore là ?

Seiya : Oui je ne voulais pas te laissais.

Carina : Bunny n'est pas là ?

Seiya : Si, elle et les autres sont dans la salle d'attente…Tu veux la voir ?

Carina : Je préfère attendre encore un peu, tu la connais, elle va se mettre à pleurer et me saouler de paroles incompréhensible…

Seiya : Effectivement, y'a de grandes chances…

Carina : Je suis encore trop fatiguée…

Seiya : Tu veux que j'appel le médecin ?

Carina : Non, ça va aller…Ils ont trouvé ce que j'avais ? Un simple virus je pari ! J'aurais dut aller au médecin au lieu de faire ma tête de mule…

Seiya : Oui, t'aurais mieux fais…Parce que ce n'est pas un simple virus que tu as.

Carina : Tu as l'air bien sérieux, c'est grave ?

Seiya : Grave ? Oui et non, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça.

Carina : Vas-y franchement je veux savoir.

Seiya : Tu es enceinte.

Carina : C'est pas possible…

Seiya : Tu as eut tes règles ces derniers mois ?

Carina : Non, mais je ne me suis pas inquiétée, j'ai pensé que c'était dut au stress j'ai été pas mal sous pression…C'est pas possible, je prend la pilule ! Tu es sur ?

Seiya : Le médecin est formel…Tu n'as pas oublié de la prendre ?

Carina : Non, il dois y avoir une erreur, je veux qu'il refasse le test !

Seiya : Calme toi, ça ne te sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état, on va lui demander de refaire le test.

Médecin, frappant à la porte puis entrant : Bonjour jeune fille ! Comment ça va ?

Carina : Je ne peux pas être enceinte ! Refaite le test !

Médecin : Je vois que l'on se sent mieux ! Très bien pour que vous soyez fixée on va faire une échographie. Satisfaite ?

Carina : Oui…

Médecin : Infirmière préparez la et emmenez la.

Seiya : Je peux venir ?

Médecin, souriant : Ca dépend de la futur maman.

Carina : Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, bien sur que tu viens Seiya.

Médecin : Alors allons-y !

Dans la salle d'attente…

Bunny : Regarde, il emmène Carina ! Tu crois qu'il y a un problème ?

Bourdu : J'en doute, Seiya l'accompagne.

Lila : Excusez moi, infirmière ?

Infirmière : Oui ?

Lila : Ou va notre amie ?

Infirmière : Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va faire une échographie pour confirmer les analyses, elle semble ne pas croire le diagnostic du médecin. Ah ces jeunes !

Bunny : Une échographie ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

Bourdu : Je ne sais pas, on ne peux qu'attendre pour avoir les résultats.

Médecin : Et voilà jeune fille, j'avais raison, regardez ici, l'embryon a finit sa nidation et commence à se développer d'ou les nausées et les vertiges.

Carina :…

Seiya : C'est incroyable…Notre bébé…

Médecin : Convaincue ?

Carina, abasourdie : Oui, comment est-ce possible…

Médecin : La pilule n'est pas efficace à 100 jeune fille…Bon je vous remonte afin que vous puissiez vous reposer.

Carina : Je peux voir ma sœur ?

Médecin : Je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient…Seiya ?

Seiya : Bien sur que tu vas pouvoir voir Bunny.

Carina : Tu veux bien resté avec moi pour qu'on lui annonce…

Seiya : Bien sur ne t'inquiète pas, elle va être ravie pour toi.

Carina : Tu le crois, vraiment ?

Une fois l'annonce faite…

Bunny : Quoi !Je vais t'écharper vif espèce de…

Bourdu : Calme toi Bunny ! Excuse-nous Carina, je l'emmène se calmer dehors…

Carina : Je ne comprend pas, je me doutais qu'elle ne serais pas folle de joie parce que je suis encore jeune et qu'elle est toujours à fond dans son rôle de grande sœur protectrice…Mais pourquoi elle s'en prend à toi comme ça ?

Seiya, prenant son courage à deux mains : Faut que je t'avoue quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fier.

Lila : Je vous laisse, félicitation pour le bébé…

Carina : Merci, tu peux ?

Lila : Prévenir les autres ? Pas de problème, et je vais parler à Bunny pour qu'elle revienne te voir une fois qu'elle sera plus calme.

Carina : Merci…Alors Seiya ?

Seiya : J'ai fait un grosse connerie ma belle… Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que tu es la seule qui compte réellement pour moi.

Carina : Tu me fais peur Seiya, qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

Seiya : Tu sais même si je voulais pas être papa tout de suite parce que je me trouvais trop jeune, je suis heureux de l'arrivé de ce bébé. Laisse nous une chance…

Carina : Arrête ! Dis-moi, dis moi ce que tu as fais !

Seiya : J'ai couchée avec une autre.

Carina : Qui ?

Seiya : Je ne me rappel même plus son nom, elle n'est rien pour moi.

Carina : Quand ?

Seiya : Lors de la fête de fiançailles de Molly et Taiki… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Carina : Sors.

Seiya : Carina, s'il te plait…

Carina : Sors immédiatement de cette chambre ! J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Médecin, frappant à la porte : Je peux entré ?

Carina : Oh c'est vous…oui.

Médecin : Je vois que le papa a confessé sa bêtise.

Carina, surprise : Vous étiez au courant qu'il…

Médecin : Oui, il m'en a parlé. Il s'en veut énormément.

Carina : Je m'en doutais que ça finirais mal…Ca finis toujours mal…

Médecin : Mais non, jeune fille, rien n'ai perdu…

Carina : Je ne vois pas comment les choses pourraient s'arrangées…Je suis enceinte de combien de semaines ?

Médecin : 8 semaines.

Carina, difficilement : Alors je peux toujours…

Médecin : Avoir recours à une interruption volontaire de grossesse, c'est tout à fait possible.

Carina : Vous pouvez me laissé, j'aimerais être seule…

Médecin : Bien sur, je comprend, si vous avez besoin de parler n'hésiter pas à nous appeler.

Carina : C'est promis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappe à la porte.

Carina, surprise : Qui est-ce ?

Molly, ouvrant la porte : C'est moi, Taiki m'accompagne…

Carina : Entre Molly, Taiki aussi.

Molly : Comment ça va ?

Carina : Physiquement je récupère vite dixit le médecin, moralement c'est la déprime !

Taiki : Oh je vois, Seiya t'a parlé…

Carina : De son infidélité ? Oui…Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Taiki : Il t'aime tu sais, essaye de lui donné une seconde chance.

Molly : Tu n'y penses pas, enfin il a…

Carina : Couché avec une autre ! Le problème n'est pas là enfin si mais pas complètement, je suis enceinte !

Taiki et Molly : Oh…

Carina : De 8 semaines précisément…Je peux encore avorté.

Molly : Tu n'y songe pas sérieusement ?

Carina : Si.

Taiki : Ce que je vais te dire ne vas pas te plaire, mais ne songes-tu pas a avorté uniquement pour faire du mal à Seiya ? Parce que je suppose que lui veux ce bébé ?

Carina : Oui, tu as raison, j'ai très envi de le faire souffrir mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution à mes problèmes. Tu l'aurais vu Molly pendant qu'il regardait le bébé pendant l'échographie, il était si heureux, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne savais pas que…

Molly : Tu es encore trop chamboulée pour prendre une décision, prend ton temps pour réfléchir.

Carina : Je veux rentré à la maison, s'il te plaît, Molly ?

Molly : Oh Carina, ce n'est pas à moi de … Bon très bien, je vais me renseigner…

Taiki : Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est monstrueux, Seiya a toujours était instable en amour, il a besoin d'un amour sans limite, c'est pour ça qu'il les franchit parce que si on lui pardonne ça signifie qu'on l'aime encore plus qu'il ne le pensait. S'il te dit que cette fille ne compte pas, crois-le. Ce ne sera pas facile mais pardonne-le je ne sais pas comment il réagira si tu le laisse, il fera encore des conneries.

Carina : Je sais mais c'est difficile de pardonner encore et toujours.

Bunny : Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, il est partit ? Tant mieux ! Molly m'a dit que tu voulais rentré, j'ai rempli les papiers, dés que tu es prête on y va.

Carina retrouve sa chambre, Molly et Taiki se couche tandis que Bunny et Bourdu rentre chez eux. Carina ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil, elle prend un manteau et sort se promener, elle se retrouve rapidement prés du lac, dans le parc. Elle s'assoit sur un banc et regarde la lune.

Seiya : Fais attention à ne pas prendre froid, faudrait pas que tu retombes malade.

Carina : Oh ça va j'ai pris un manteau chaud.

Seiya : Je peux m'asseoir ?

Carina : Oui, je ne trouve pas le sommeil.

Seiya : Alors tu es venue contempler la nuit…

Carina : Oui.

Seiya : Yaten a parlé à Taiki, il a dit que tu envisageais l'avortement ?

Carina : Euh oui effectivement…

Seiya : Ecoute si tu ne veux pas de mon enfant, je le comprend mais je t'en supplie mène ta grossesse à terme, je m'en occuperais si tu ne le désir pas, je t'en prie, si c'est ce que tu veux nous sortirons de ta vie…Mais ne…

Carina : Tu ferais ça ?

Seiya : Sans la moindre hésitation, au moins il me resterais quelque chose de toi.

Carina, les larmes aux yeux : Oh Seiya, comment as-tu pu faire ça !

Seiya, la prenant dans ses bras : Je suis désolée ma belle.

Carina : Je t'aime tellement, ne me fais plus souffrir Seiya, je ne le supporterais pas !

Seiya : Ca veux dire que tu me pardonnes ?

Carina : Non, je peux pas te pardonné en si peux de temps mais je veux nous donné une autre chance après tout on va être parent.

Seiya : Merci ma douce, je ferais tout pour que tu ne regrettes pas cette décision.

Carina : Chute tais-toi…

Seiya : Je t'aime…

Elle l'embrasse doucement pour le faire taire.

Carina : On rentre ?

Seiya : Où ça ?

Carina : Chez nous…

Seiya : D'accord…


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE 20

Le lendemain matin, alors que Carina dors encore profondément, Seiya se lève et descend dans la cuisine ou il trouve Molly et Taiki.

Seiya, surpris : Oh bonjour…

Taiki : Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

Molly, soucieuse : Carina sait que tu as passé la nuit ici ?

Seiya : Ne vous inquiétez pas elle dort encore, oui elle sait que j'ai dormi, j'étais avec elle.

Molly : Mais comment ?

Seiya : Je l'ai retrouvé dans le parc hier soir…

Taiki : Elle n'aurait pas dut sortir sans nous prévenir, enfin à voir ton sourire je devine que ça c'est bien passé.

Seiya : Oui, elle me donne une seconde chance.

Molly : Et bien ne la gâche pas, parce que je doute qu'il y en ai une prochaine.

Taiki : Tu vas devoir subir la colère de Bunny.

Molly : Ainsi que celle de Frédérique ! Je te plains…

Seiya : Non Molly, il ne faut pas je l'ai mérité.

Taiki : Serais-tu devenus mature ?

Lila : Salut…Seiya ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Seiya : J'ai obtenu une seconde chance.

Lila : Je m'en doutais mais les filles arrivent.

Seiya : Les filles ?

Bunny : Molly ? Taiki ? On vient d'arriver, la porte était ouverte alors…

Frédérique : Je vais t'étripé vivant !

Bunny : Moi aussi ! Comment as-tu pu lui faire une chose pareille ! Espèce de rat !

Carina, mal réveillée : C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ! Y'en a qui voudrait se reposé !

Bunny : Oh je suis désolée ! Comment tu vas ce matin ?

Carina : Comme quelqu'un de mal réveiller !

Frédérique : Ne t'en fais pas, on l'embarque pour lui faire sa fête et tu le verra plus.

Carina : De qui tu parles ? T'aurais pu rester avec moi, non ?

Seiya : Désolée ma douce, je voulais te préparé le petit déjeuner et je suis tomber sur tout ce petit monde.

Carina : Bah c'est pas grave.

Frédérique, grinçant des dents : Ma douce ?

Bunny, perdue : Carina, tu te rappel ce qu'il a fait !

Bourdu : Bunny n'en rajoute pas.

Carina : Oui je me rappel mais merci de m'y faire penser, c'est très agréable.

Myléne : Excuse les, elles sont un peu sur les nerfs.

Carina : Je les comprend.

Lila : Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Carina : Pas vraiment j'ai l'estomac barbouillé…

Molly : Un jus d'orange ça te dis ?

Carina, s'asseyant : Pourquoi pas, merci Molly. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça je vais très bien.

Lila : On va te laisser de toute façon on a cours.

Bunny : Mais…

Bourdu : Allez viens Bunny, Seiya va resté avec elle, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

Seiya : A ce soir ! Tu n'as pas l'air très bien…

Carina, portant la main à sa bouche, se précipite dans les toilettes suivie par Seiya.

Seiya : Ca va ? Allez viens je te ramène au lit.

Carina : Oh non…C'est rien tu sais.

Seiya : Tu dois te reposer ordre du médecin.

Il la prend dans ses bras, la dépose sur le lit et la borde tendrement.

Carina, protestant : Je ne suis pas un bébé !

Seiya : Je le sais bien, mais tu dois prendre soin de notre bébé et te reposer, tu sors tout juste de l'hôpital, soit raisonnable.

Carina, baillant : Très bien, de toute façon j'ai sommeil…

Elle s'endort rapidement.

" Bonjour maman ! C'est moi Cassie ! Tu m'entend ? Non ? Tu dors ? Et tu pourrais répondre ! Papa a pas été top jusque là mais il va se rattrapé ! C'est promis ! Je suis désolée de te rendre malade ma petite maman chérie, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu le sois le moins possible ! Je vais prendre soin de toi et tout ira bien…Fais moi confiance ! Bon je me sens fatiguée tout d'un coup…Je vais faire une petite sieste. "

Vers 10h, Carina se lève prend une douche et rejoins Seiya dans le salon.

Carina, en meilleure forme : Qu'est ce que fais espèce de paresseux ?

Seiya : Rien, j'attendais le réveil de ma belle au bois dormant !

Carina, riant : Ca fais clicher, tu dois pouvoir trouver mieux. Tu ne travail pas ?

Seiya : Non je te consacre toute ma journée…

Carina : On va se baladé en ville ?

Seiya : Pourquoi pas, vos désirs princesse sont des ordres pour moi !

Carina : Alors viens, on grignotera quelque chose sur place.

Seiya : Tout va comme tu veux ?

Carina : Oui, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sorti tout les deux…

Seiya : J'ai fait un piètre petit ami mais je vais m'améliorer c'est promis !

Carina, le taquinant : J'espère bien ! Oh regarde un magasin spécialisé dans les bébé, on jette un œil ?

Seiya : D'accord…Dis donc qu'est ce que c'est petit, y'a vraiment des bébés qui rentre la dedans ?

Carina : Bien sur.

Seiya : Mais ils doivent être minuscule, j'oserais jamais le touché !

Carina : Ne t'en fais pas tu t'y feras ! Oh regarde ces berceaux, il sont beaux non ?

Seiya, un peu dépassé : Euh oui…

Carina : Et ta vu y'a la commode qui va avec !

Seiya se dit alors qu'il n'est pas prêt de ressortir de ce magasin, et il n'a pas tort puisqu'ils ne repartent qu'au moment de la fermeture vers 12h30.

Carina : Il est vraiment bien ce magasin, on reviendra.

Seiya : Si tu veux, on va manger ? Qu'est ce qui te ferais plaisir ?

Carina : Un énorme cheese-burger avec plein de frite mayonnaise et ketchup et grand faire de jus d'orange ! Oh et puis une glace à la vanille avec des tonnes de crèmes chantilly, des cerises confites et du coulis de fruit rouge.

Seiya : Rien que ça…Je suis content que tu ai faim remarque, allons au snack en face.

Carina : Allez dépêche toi je meurs de faim !

Seiya : Regarde Séverine et Olivia sont là, on s'installe avec elles ?

Carina : Bien sur ! Salut les filles ! On peut ?

Séverine : Bien sur ! Tu sembles allé beaucoup mieux, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça !

Seiya : Alors miss potin quoi de neuf ?

Olivia : Tu veux dire à par le fait que tu as trompé Carina, qu'elle te donne une seconde chance et vous allez être parents ? Et bien non, rien d'autre de nouveau.

Carina : Les nouvelles vont vites à ce que je vois.

Séverine : Oui, Frédérique s'est emportée quelque peu contre Seiya.

Seiya : Va falloir que me méfie, je vais cherché notre commande.

Carina : D'accord.

Séverine : Alors tu lui laisse une seconde chance ?

Carina : Oui.

Séverine : J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Olivia : T'as raison Carina, c'est un chouette type malgré tout, il fera n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse.

Carina : Je veux juste…

Séverine : Quoi donc ?

Carina : Je ne sais pas en fait, après tout il m'aime qu'est ce que je pourrais demandé de plus ?

Séverine : La fidélité ?

Olivia : C'est démodé, de nos jours faut partagé !

Carina : Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes.

Séverine : Tu as vraiment de drôles d'idées…Je vais devoir surveillé tes fréquentation d'un peu plus prête jeune fille !

Olivia : Oh la barbe !

Seiya : Ton repas princesse !

Carina : Merci beaucoup.

Seiya : Je n'ai rien oublié ?

Carina : Non, c'est parfait.

Olivia : Tu vas vraiment avaler tout ça ?

Carina : Oui, j'ai une faim de loup, j'ai vomi tout mon petit déjeuner.

Séverine : Je vois, caprice de femme enceinte, bon appétit.

Carina : Merci, à toi aussi !

Seiya : Vous faites quoi cet après-midi ?

Olivia : On n'a rien de prévu, pourquoi ?

Séverine : On pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble ?

Carina : Je veux bien, si on allait à la piscine ?

Seiya : Excellente idée, on retrouvera les autres à la sortie du lycée et on avisera pour la suite…

" Je suis contente Maman a retrouvé le sourire et puis j'ai eut de la glace ! Papa peut être super quand il veut, mais avec le temps il oubli qu'il doit prendre soin des autres. Faut pas trop lui en vouloir…Alors on y va à la piscine ? Quoi que moi j'y suis déjà ! "

Après une longue journée de cours …

Bunny : Je me demande comment elle peut lui pardonné !

Mathilda : De qui tu parles ?

Molly : Encore et toujours de Carina et Seiya.

Bunny : Enfin les filles, après ce qu'il a fait !

Marcy : Ecoute si elle lui pardonne, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler, c'est une grande fille, elle se qu'elle fait !

Frédérique : Il aurait tout de même mérité une bonne correction.

Myléne : Arrêter de vous focalisez sur ça, il a été nul, mais elle a passé l'éponge et ils vont avoir un bébé…Vous vous rendez compte un peu…C'est fantastique, il y a un petit être qui va arriver d'ici quelques mois…Ca ne va pas être facile, elle va voir besoin de notre soutient.

Bunny : C'est vrai j'ai du mal à m'y faire, je vais être tante…

Bourdu : Salut ! Oh toujours la même histoire…

Lila : Vous avez eut de ses nouvelles ?

Molly : Non pas pour l'instant, mais les voilà !

Bourdu : Elle semble heureuse alors pas de remarque désobligeante.

Bunny et Frédérique : Oui.

Carina : Salut tout le monde ça va ?

Mathilda : Très bien, et toi ? Tu sembles avoir passé une super journée…

Carina : Oui, on sort de la piscine.

Olivia : C'était génial ! On a coulé Seiya…

Bunny : Sans rire ?

Seiya : Trois contre un je ne pouvais rien faire…

Séverine : C'est surtout qu'on t'a bien eut ! Vous faite quoi ?

Molly : Taiki et moi avons rendez-vous avec le prêtre pour les préparations de mariage.

Mathilda : Je ne sais pas, j'ai bien envi d'aller au ciné…Ca te dis Yaten ?

Yaten : Je vais ou tu vas !

Marcy : J'ai rendez-vous avec Raya…

Séverine : J'emmène Olivia et Camille à la bibliothèque.

Lila : J'aurais voulut te parler, Carina…

Carina : Bien sur, je vais rentré, je commence à être fatiguée…

Seiya : Je t'accompagne.

Carina : Non, je sais que tu dois travaillé tes chansons, Lila restera avec moi.

Lila : Avec plaisir, au moindre problème, je t'appel Seiya.

Bunny : Je te laisse entre de bonne main, Bourdu dois me faire travailler, ça ne m'enchante pas trop…

Bourdu : Mais sa mère exige qu'elle remonte sa moyenne.

Quelques temps après, dans la chambre de Carina.

Carina : Raconte…Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lila, souriant : J'ai fait une rencontre incroyable.

Carina, la taquinant : T'as enfin trouvé ton prince charmant ?

Lila : Non, pas du tout ! J'ai rencontré une jeune fille…

Carina, étonnée : Bah tu sais fille ou garçon, peu importe tes préférences du moment qu'il ou elle te plait.

Lila, riant : Mais non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Elle a écrit une nouvelle qui a remporté le premier prix du concours organisé par l'école.

Carina : Continue je t'écoute.

Lila : Elle parle d'une planète nommée Gaia.

Carina : Je comprend mieux ton intérêt pour cette fille à présent.

Lila : Je me doutais que tu comprendrais. Enfin j'ai rencontré cette fille et on a pas mal parlé je dirais même que l'on est devenue amie…

Carina : C'est super ça, toi qui est tellement renfermée d'habitude.

Lila : Oui, elle m'a finalement confié que…

Carina, impatiente : Oui ?

Lila : Ce n'est as une fiction elle a réellement été sur cette planète…C'est formidable, non ?

Carina : J'avoue que j'ai quelques difficultés à te suivre là… T'es heureuse parce que tu sais que la planète dont tu dire ta puissance de sailor existe ?

Lila : Entre autre, mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il y a des gens qui vivent sur cette planète !

Carina : Euh tu crois pas que ça se saurait si y'avait une planète peuplée juste à côté ?

Lila : J'ai pas tout compris, mais si on ne l'a pas découverte c'est parce qu'elle est protégée par un sort magique…Je veux y aller et tout découvrir de cette planète !

Carina : Tu t'emballes pas un peu là ?

Lila, le regard triste : Tu penses que ce n'est pas possible ?

Carina : Euh théoriquement, c'est possible. Enfin je crois, mais comment elle a fait pour se retrouver là-bas ta nouvelle copine ?

Lila : C'est à cause du pendentif magique que ça grand-mère lui a donné, il permet d'ouvrir une porte entre les deux planètes.

Carina : Donc vous utilisez le pendentif et vous partez à la découverte de Gaia ?

Lila, soupirant : J'aimerai bien et elle aussi, mais elle a laissé son pendentif sur Gaia.

Carina : Pourquoi ?

Lila : Pour que le garçon qu'elle a rencontré la bas se souvienne d'elle.

Carina : Ah l'amour…Je comprend.

Lila : Tu penses qu'il y a un moyen…

Carina : Je sens que je vais le regretter mais tu as penser à la téléportation…

Lila : Bien sur ! Mais oui je peux essayer, je suis sur qu'Hitomie acceptera qu'on essaye.

Carina : Hitomie ?

Lila : Oui, la fille dont je t'ai parlé s'appel Hitomie Kanzaki.

Carina : Quoi qu'il arrive, suis ton cœur, c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donné ! Tu en as parlé avec Bourdu ?

Lila, penaude : Non, pas du tout. Si ça réussit je compte sur toi pour tout lui expliquer.

Carina : Merci beaucoup du cadeau !

Lila : Je suis pas douée pour les au revoir ! Ca te dérange si j'appel Hitomie et qu'on essaye ce soir ?

Carina : Vas-y je vois bien que tu en meurs d'envie…Mais tu lui as expliqué qui tu étais au moins ?

Lila : Non je compte sur toi pour m'aider !

Carina : Tu t'embête plus, toi !

Une demi-heure plus tard la jeune fille arrive et fait connaissance avec Carina qui lui explique que Lila est Sailor Gaia.

Hitomie : Bah ça alors…

Lila : Je comprend que tu sois étonnée…

Hitomie : Tu penses vraiment, que toutes les deux on pourrait réussir à retourner sur Gaia ?

Carina : Théoriquement oui, Lila a la puissance pour effectuer la téléportation et comme tu y a déjà été vous devriez réussir.

Hitomie : Je veux y retourné, c'est mon désir le plus cher…Il me manque trop.

Lila : Alors essayons !

Quelques minutes plus tard une colonne bleue se forme et emmène les deux jeunes filles.

Carina : Bon voyage les filles, j'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous. Mais comment je vais expliquer ça à Bourdu ?

Note : Retrouver le voyage de Lila et Hitomie à la rubrique vision d'Escaflowne sous le titre de " Voyage sur Gaia " et penser à laisser un commentaire ça fais toujours plaisirs.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPITRE 21

Carina : J'ai plus qu'a appelé Bourdu et lui annoncé que sa sœur est partie sur une autre planète…Mais pourquoi je me retrouve toujours dans des positions impossibles ?

Elle prend son portable et envois un sms demandant à Bourdu de passer rapidement, Bunny qui est avec lui lorsqu'il le reçoit s'inquiète pour sa sœur et décide de l'accompagner.

Carina, ouvrant la porte : T'as fait vite ! Oh t'es là aussi Bunny…

Bunny : Je dérange pas au moins ?

Carina, rassurante : Non pas du tout…Installons-nous dans le salon.

Bourdu : Lila n'est pas avec toi ?

Carina : Euh…non, c'est d'ailleurs à ce sujet que je t'ai demandé de venir…

Elle leurs raconte alors les événements de la soirée.

Bunny : Et bah, je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

Bourdu : J'espère qu'elle trouvera ce qu'elle cherche…

Carina : Moi aussi, ça vous dérange pas de passer la soirée avec moi ?

Bunny, enthousiasme : Pas du tout…Mais Seiya… ?

Carina : Je ne sais pas à quelle heure il va rentré.

Bunny : Il devrait…

Bourdu : Bunny…

Carina : C'est moi qui lui ai dit d'aller travailler ses chansons.

Bunny : Dans ce cas.

Seiya, entrant : Salut tout le monde ! Oh Bunny…

Bunny, regard noir : Seiya…

Seiya : Lila est déjà partie ?

Carina : Oui je te raconterai ce soir.

Seiya : D'accord, vous restez dîner ?

Bourdu : Si ça ne vous gêne pas…

Seiya : Pas du tout, j'ai acheté de quoi nourrir un régiment parce que je ne savais pas qui serais là.

Carina : Tant mieux j'ai une faim de loup !

Bunny : Moi aussi, on passe à table ?

Seiya : Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé avec Bunny, j'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu sa réaction.

Carina : Oui, elle a eut du mal mais semble se faire une raison.

Seiya, la prenant dans ses bras : Tu as l'air triste, ça va ?

Carina : Je pense à Lila, j'espère que tout va bien pour elle.

Seiya, déposant un baiser sur son front : Tout vas très bien se passer, tout s'arrange toujours.

Carina : C'est vrai, dormons, la journée a été longue et je suis fatiguée.

Seiya : Tu reprends les cours demain ?

Carina : Oui.

Seiya : Alors au dodo ma belle !

" Maman est fatiguée…C'est normal et puis elle est triste que Lila soit partie, ne t'inquiète pas Maman, elle va vivre la plus belle histoire de sa vie Tata Lila et elle sera heureuse pour longtemps, longtemps comme les princesse dans les contes de fées…Comme toi. Bonne nuit ma petite Maman chérie, fais de beaux rêves. "

Molly frappe discrètement à la porte de la chambre de Carina.

Carina, brusquement réveillée : Hein ? Qu'est ce c'est ?

Seiya : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Molly, entrant : Désolé de vous dérangez mais si vous voulez être à l'heure en cours va falloir se dépêcher…

Seiya : C'est pas vrai, j'ai oublié de mettre le réveil ! Quel imbécile…

Carina : On arrive tout de suite !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partent pour le lycée où les autres les attendent.

Marcy : C'est bizarre, Molly et Taiki ne sont pas encore arrivé.

Mathilda, taquine : Les réveil à deux doivent être plus difficile.

Yaten, riant : Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, ma chérie !

Frédérique : J'espère que tout vas bien…

Myléne : Y'as pas de raison ! Tiens, bonjour Bunny !

Bunny : Salut les filles ! Carina n'est pas encore arrivée ?

Bourdu : Bunny, laisse-la respirer un peu.

Molly : Bonjour tout le monde !

Carina : Désolée pour le retard.

Yaten : Molly a été obligée de les réveillé !

Seiya : C'est de ma faute, j'avais oublié de mettre le réveil…

Dans l'obscurité des ténèbres, une source maléfique grandit peu à peu sous l'œil attentif de Belorus.

Belorus : Bien, très bien, de jour en jour tu deviens plus fort, lorsque sonnera l'heure de ta naissance nous nous allierons pour ne faire plus qu'un et ainsi j'anéantirais ses sales petites punaises profiter bien du temps qu'il vous reste…Vous causerez vous-même votre perte…

Carina et Molly passent leur soirée à faire plan de table pour le mariage et peaufinent les derniers détails tandis que Seiya, Taiki et Yaten travaillent leurs nouveaux morceaux de musique.

Deux mois plus tard, jour du mariage de Taiki et Molly.

Carina : Voilà tu es fin prête Molly ! Absolument magnifique !

Molly : Merci, toi aussi.

Carina : Sans le ventre arrondis, je me trouverais bien mieux.

Molly : Effectivement ta grossesse devient une évidence.

Carina : Bah je râle maintenant mais j'étais impatiente que ça se voit.

Molly : Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Seiya et toi ferez d'excellent parents !

Carina : Je le souhaite ! Alors le grand jour est arrivé, nerveuse ?

Molly : Un peu, je veux tellement que tout soit parfait…Lila arrive quand ?

Carina : Bientôt enfin j'espère, si elle manque ce mariage…

Molly : …Je la tue ! Retrouver sa planète a dut lui faire beaucoup de bien et qui sait peut-être a-t-elle trouvé l'amour.

Une colonne de lumière bleue apparaît soudain dans la chambre, Lila et Folken se retrouvent alors avec Carina et Molly.

Carina : Lila ! Je suis si contente de te revoir !

Lila : Moi aussi ! Ouah, c'est dingue comme ton ventre c'est arrondis.

Molly : Ca me fais plaisir que tu sois venue !

Lila : C'est une occasion que je n'aurais manqué pour rien au monde ! Et ça vous permettra de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie ! Folken voici Carina et Molly.

Carina : Ravie de vous connaître !

Molly : Moi aussi !

Folken : Enchanté de faire votre rencontre, toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage.

Molly : C'est gentil.

Seiya : Molly si tu ne veux pas que le futur marié pète les plomb tu ferais bien de descendre, on n'attend plus que vous…Hey ! Salut Lila !

Lila : Salut toi ! On va s'installé, à tout de suite !

Seiya : Tu viens ma belle ?

Carina : J'arrive, bonne chance Molly !

Molly : Merci.

Une fois que toutes les personnes furent installées, la musique résonna dans la grande maison. Un grand tapis blanc recouvrait les escaliers, tout en haut Molly émue fit son apparition, le bouquet serrer contre son cœur, elle descendit lentement, elle traversa le couloir formait au milieu des invités confortablement assis sur leurs chaises et rejoignit Taiki pour faire face la main dans la main à monsieur le maire.

Monsieur : Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis en ce lieu pour célébrer l'union d'un homme et d'une femme…

Quelques instants plus tard les jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent amoureusement, Molly lança son bouquet qui atterrit dans les mains de Carina.

Molly, riant : C'est toi la prochaine mariée !

Carina, la main sur son ventre : Une chose après l'autre si tu veux bien ! D'abord le bébé après pour le mariage faut voir !

Taiki : Que la fête commence !

Carina : Alors Lila, tu comptes resté un peu avec nous où tu repars ?

Lila : On va resté un peu le temps que Folken et Bourdu fassent plus ample connaissance et puis qu'il découvre la planète.

Carina : C'est géniale, je suis contente, tu m'as manqué !

Lila : Toi aussi ! Alors comment se passe ta grossesse ?

Carina : Ca va…J'en suis à quatre mois et ça commence à se voir, et j'ai acheté des tas de vêtements de grossesses que je fais enfin pouvoir mettre.

Lila : C'est plaisant de te voir heureuse comme tout, et Seiya ?

Carina : Avec Seiya, ça se passe très bien, il est aux anges depuis qu'il sait qu'il va être papa, et il très attentionné.

Lila : T'as bien fait de lui redonné une chance.

Carina : Je le pense aussi même si ce n'est pas l'avis de Bunny !

Lila : Elle est terrible quand on touche à sa famille…

Carina : Et toi, raconte un peu ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu c'est lorsque tu nous as téléporté Bunny et moi pour que l'on t'aide à vaincre une source maléfique et depuis silence radio. Et aujourd'hui tu reviens avec un charmant jeune homme…

Lila : C'est très compliqué et simple à la fois en fait…

Bourdu : Je vais être clair, tu fais du mal à ma sœur et je te tus, c'est compris ?

Folken, avalant sa salive avec difficulté : Heu oui, sachez seulement que ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.

Bourdu, faussement menaçant : Y'a intérêt, laisse tomber le vous, après tout on va faire parti de la même famille !

Folken, rassuré : Avec plaisir.

Bourdu : Raconte-moi donc comment tu as connus Lila.

Folken : Et bien, c'est Hitomie qui nous a présenté…

Ce même jour le nouvel album des garçons sortis en vente et fut un vrai succès, tous les revendeurs furent en rupture de stock avant la fin de la journée, on peut notamment lire dans les remerciements :

" Pour Carina avec tout mon amour, je t'aime. Seiya. "

" A Mathilda qui a sut illuminé ma vie. Yaten. "

" A Molly, ma tendre épouse. Taiki. "


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPITRE 22

Seiya dormant encore, Carina se lève sans bruit et descend à la cuisine ou elle retrouve Lila et Folken, celle-ci étant partie depuis un moment n'a plus d'appartement, ils donc logé Chez Molly pour la nuit.

Carina : Salut vous deux ! Ca va ?

Lila : Oui et toi ?

Carina : Un peu fatiguée mais c'est normal.

Folken : Pour quand est l'heureux événement ?

Carina : Pour Septembre encore cinq mois, je suis impatiente.

Lila : Tu m'étonnes, vous avez commencé vos achats ?

Carina : Non, en fait on songe à déménager maintenant que Molly et Taiki sont mariés.

Folken : Vous resteriez dans la même ville ?

Carina : Oui, un petit appartement nous suffirez mais Seiya a décidé qu'une maison avec petit jardin serait beaucoup mieux, histoire que bébé en grandissant puisse joue dehors avec portique, toboggan et autres alors il cherche.

Lila : Et bah !

Carina : Je te le fais pas dire…Donc j'attend de voir ce que ça va donné avant d'acheté et puis j'ai encore le temps.

Folken : Vous allez peut être me trouver indiscret mais financièrement…?

Lila : Ah oui, comment vous faite ?

Carina : Ca va, j'ai des économies et Seiya est loin d'avoir des problèmes de côté là, ses albums ont bien rapporté.

Lila : C'est l'avantage de faire sa vie avec une star de la musique.

Seiya, embrassant Carina : Bonjour ma douce ! Ca va ce matin ? Bien dormi ?

Carina : Oui.

Seiya : Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner, tu sais que…

Carina : C'est le repas le plus important de toute la journée, oui je sais, je t'attendais.

Seiya : Parfait, je te le prépare tout de suite !

Lila, morte de rire : Mais t'es devenu une vraie mère poule !

Seiya : Je prend soin d'elle c'est tout ! Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

Carina : Non, fait comme tu veux.

Seiya : Chocolat au lait et croisant ?

Carina : Ca me va !

Lila : Dis donc où sont partis les amoureux ?

Carina : Aucune idée, Taiki a tenu à faire la surprise à Molly, c'est romantique non ?

Folken : Euh oui sûrement…

Carina : Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? J'ai dis un truc qui fallait pas ?

Lila :Oh non, pas du tout, disons que Folken a une définition bien personnelle du romantisme.

Folken : Ne parlons plus de ça, veux-tu ?

Lila : D'accord, je te raconterais quand nous serons entre filles.

Seiya : Voilà c'est prêt ma douce !

Carina : Merci mais tu ne manges pas ?

Seiya : Pas le temps, princesse, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'agence immobilière pour visitez une maison dans le coin ! Vous restez avec elle ?

Carina : T'as rendez-vous un dimanche matin ?

Seiya : Oui, j'ai beaucoup insisté parce qu'elle me plaît énormément ! Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle ! A ce midi !

Lila : Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier ?

Carina : Non…Et si tu me racontais si qui s'est passé sur Gaia ?

Lila : Alors voilà…

Lorsque Seiya revient il semble positivement ravi.

Carina : Alors elle te plaît celle-là ?

Seiya : Elle est parfaite !

Lila : Pourquoi il en a visité beaucoup ?

Carina : Oh que oui, j'en ai eut tellement marre de courir visiter les maisons avec lui que je lui ai laissé carte blanche, c'est dingue comme il est exigent !

Seiya : Je suis certains qu'elle va te plaire ! Imagine un peu, une grande maison avec étage. Au rez-de-chaussée salon, cuisine, salle à manger, à l'étage 3 chambres spacieuses, une salle de bain, il y a un grenier et un garage !

Carina : Ca semble drôlement grand…

Seiya : Attend, la maison est entourée d'un grand jardin aménager, il y a même un point d'eau avec une petite cascade et des poissons dans une marre. Tu vas adoré il y a plein de fleur c'est magnifique en cette saison.

Carina : Et bien il faut voir…

Seiya, embêter : Et bien en fait…

Carina : Quoi ?

Seiya : Il fallait faire vite parce qu'il y avait un autre acheteur potentiel…

Carina : Laisse-moi deviner, t'as déjà signé ?

Seiya : Oui ma douce, tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

Carina : Bah non, ça a l'air un peu grand à mon goût mais puisqu'elle te plait.

Lila : Elle semble bien, j'ai hâte de la voir.

Seiya : Si vous voulez on y va après manger, j'ai les clés !

Folken : Ca été rapide.

Seiya : Bah en fait j'ai payé cash.

Lila : T'as payé cash une baraque pareille ? Mais t'es plein aux as ou quoi ?

Seiya, gêné : Bah…Ouais…

Carina : J'appel Bunny et Bourdu pour qu'ils viennent avec nous.

Lila, curieuse : Elle en dit quoi Bunny de votre déménagement ?

Seiya : Elle est contre forcément…Elle ne m'encadre vraiment plus…

Folken : Pourquoi ?

Lila : Il a fait le con et même s'il se rattrape on n'oubli pas nous qu'il a fait souffrir Carina !

Seiya : Je risque pas de l'oublier elle me rappel minimum une fois par jour, à l'entendre on croirait que j'ai juré de rendre sa sœur malheureuse.

Lila : Et avec les autres ?

Seiya : Bah elles ne me disent rien mais si jamais je fais un faut pas tu peut être sur que je suis un homme mort !

Carina : Qui va te tuer ? Ils viendront après manger, Bunny n'est pas très enthousiasme alors je ne lui ai pas dit que tu avais acheté la maison.

Seiya : Je plaisantais, t'en fais pas je leur annoncerais moi-même la merveilleuse nouvelle.

Carina : Mais je n'envisageais pas autre chose, de toute façon je sais bien qu'elle sera furieuse…Elle catégoriquement contre le fait que l'on s'installe ensemble. Au fait que voudrais-tu manger Folken ?

Folken : Je vous laisse choisir, je ne connais pas encore très bien vos plats.

Lila : On va finir les plats du mariage je suppose ?

Seiya : Oui alors à table !

Une heure plus tard Bunny et Bourdu arrivent, ils partent donc visiter la maison situé dans un quartier sur de la ville. Ils passent un grand portail en fer forgé, suivent une allée de dalles qui traverse une grande pelouse, des fleurs soigneusement entretenues poussent ici et là, enfin il découvre la maison. Elle est grande, de style ancien, un garage sur sa droite.

Seiya : Alors ?

Carina : C'est magnifique, j'aime beaucoup le style, et tout cet espace…

Lila : C'est le top ! T'imagine comment ça doit être agréable l'été !

Bunny, faisant la moue : Beaucoup trop grand, ça va te demander beaucoup de travail pour l'entretient et puis pense un peu elle doit coûter une petite fortune, ce n'est vraiment pas une maison pour vous.

Folken : Visitons tout de même, qu'est qu'il y a derrière ?

Seiya : La marre.

Ils font le tour de la maison et se retrouve devant une marre dans laquelle une cascade se laisse tomber, des nénuphars roses et jaunes flottent à la surface, et des poissons nagent au fond. Tout autour des arbres et des fleurs agrémentent le lieu.

Bourdu : C'est vrai que ça donne envie de prendre un bouquin et de se détendre…

Bunny : Enfin réfléchis un peu, c'est dangereux ! Ils vont avoir un bébé ! Tu imagines s'il tombe dans cette marre…

Lila : On jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur ?

Carina : Bien sur !

Quelques minutes plus tard ils ressortent.

Bunny : C'est beaucoup trop grand et dangereux je parle de la marre et des escaliers, non ce n'est pas une maison pour vous.

Seiya, agacé : Tu en penses quoi ma douce ?

Carina : J'aime beaucoup.

Bunny, furieuse : Mais enfin as-tu écouté ce que je viens de dire.

Bourdu : Bunny, puisqu'elle leur plaît…

Carina : Ecoute je sais que ce projet ne te plaît pas je le comprend, mais respecte mais décision s'il te plaît. Molly vient de se marier et a le droit d'avoir de l'intimité avec Taiki, de plus je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma vie chez elle. Comme tu l'as dis, nous allons avoir un enfant et c'est important pour moi que l'on ai un chez nous qui sera notre foyer.

Lila : Je l'aime bien cette maison ! Tu as fait le bon choix Seiya !

Bunny : Comment ?

Seiya : En fait nous avons déjà acheté la maison.

Bourdu : Et bien nous sommes ravis pour vous, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle vous plaise, après tout c'est vous qui allait y habité.

Lila : C'est vrai mais je sens que je vais m'invité pour des vacances !

Carina : Ca sera avec plaisir ! Et j'espère bien que tu seras la pour la naissance !

Lila : Mais bien sur, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde !

" Chouette Papa a trouvé une maison vraiment géniale ! Quand je pense à toutes les bêtises que je vais pouvoir faire…Et toutes les cachettes possibles pour jouer à cache-cache…On va bien s'amuser ! "

Pendant son cinquième mois de grossesse Carina choisit les papiers peints, les moquettes, les peintures avec l'aide de Seiya, Lila et Bunny puis les amis s'activent et donnent vie à la maison. Alors que Carina commence son sixième moi, Lila et Folken rentrent sur Gaia tout en promettant de revenir pour la naissance. Avec Bunny, Carina s'occupe alors de choisir les meubles : salle à manger, salon, cuisine aménagée, salle de bain, les chambres à coucher et surtout la chambre de bébé. L'échographie annonce une petite fille, les couleurs chaudes seront donc privilégiées. Ils emménagent alors que le septième mois touche à sa fin et organisent une pendaison crémaillère qui réunit tous leurs amis.

Seiya : Je suis content que tout soit terminé à temps.

Carina, se massant les reins douloureux : Moi aussi, plus que deux mois, si tu savais comme j'ai hâte ! Je commence à en avoir marre de ressembler à une baleine…

Seiya : Mais enfin ma chérie tu es magnifique…

Carina : Oui, c'est ce que l'on dit.

Seiya : La journée a été longue et chaude, je comprend que tu sois un peu de mauvaise humeur, tu dois être épuisée.

Carina : C'est vrai que j'ai sommeil.

Seiya : Alors allons dormir ma belle…


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPITRE 23

Alors que Carina débute son dernier moi de grossesse Lila et Folken arrivent sur terre pour des vacances et surtout pour être présent lors de la naissance.

Le 21 septembre à 2 heures du matin, Carina se réveil ressentant les premières contractions.

Carina, un peu paniquée : Seiya ! Seiya ! Réveil-toi !

Seiya, encore endormi : Quoi…Il est deux heures du matin…pourquoi tu me réveil ?

Carina : Le bébé arrive !

Seiya, se redressant brusquement : Quoi !

Carina : J'ai les premières contractions…

Seiya : Restons calme ! Ce sont peut être de fausses contractions, tu sais celle dont le médecin nous a parlé lors de ta dernière visite. De toute façon j'ai fait une liste de tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour ne rien oublier ! Alors où est-elle ?

Carina : SEIYA ! Bouge toi au lieu de chercher ta foutu liste !

Lila, entrant : Que se passe t-il ?

Carina : J'ai des contractions et cet idiot cherche la liste de choses à faire !

Lila : J'ai compris, Seiya, appel une ambulance et prévient Bunny et Bourdu, on contactera les autres une fois arrivé à la maternité.

Seiya : J'y vais…

Folken, rassurant : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien se passer, on est là.

Carina, haletant : Encore heureux parce qu'avec lui…

Lila : Détend toi, travail ta respiration…Tu as préparé une valise ?

Carina, respirant profondément : Oui, à côté du placard.

Seiya : Ils arrivent tout de suite !

Lila : Tu vois, tout se passe très bien…

Carina : Je morte de trouille…Bunny et Bourdu nous retrouve sur place ?

Seiya : Oui.

Carina, fermant les yeux : J'ai perdu les eaux…

Seiya : Quoi ? C'est pas possible…Le bébé ne peut pas arrivé déjà, le médecin a dit que le travail commencé ça prendrait sûrement beaucoup de temps.

Carina, furieuse : Tu crois peut être que ça m'amuse de souffrir comme ça ! C'est pas moi qui décide je te signale alors tu n'as cas expliquer à notre fille de patienter encore un peu !

Oh mon dieu ça fais mal !

Lila : Calme toi, respire voilà comme ça continue…

Folken : L'ambulance arrive !

Lila, rassurante : Tu vois, ça se passera très bien…

L'ambulancier, après examen : Le col est dilatée, on reste ici elle va accouché d'un instant à l'autre. Veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît.

Carina : Non ! Tu restes avec moi !

Seiya, nerveux : Qui ? Moi ?

Carina : Non le pape ! Mais oui c'est à toi que je parle !

Ambulancier : Vous êtes le père ?

Seiya : Oui.

Ambulancier : Rassuré vous c'est toujours comme ça lorsque le travail a commencé, elles hurlent et vous accusent de tous les maux. C'est normal…

Carina : Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Seiya : On était deux à le faire ce bébé je te rappel !

Carina : J'aurais dut te quitter ! C'est toujours moi qui souffre ! Tu m'a brisé le cœur et maintenant…Regarde ce que tu me fais endurer ! Oh ma douce ayons ce bébé et recommençons tout depuis le début ! Retour à la case départ, c'est moi qui souffre et toi…Toi…Rien…Que dalle…C'EST PAS JUSTE !

Ambulancier : Bon on se calme, le moment arrivé il va falloir poussé, vous êtes prête ?

Carina : Non, mais je ne vais pas avoir le choix j'ai l'impression.

Ambulancier, souriant : Effectivement ! Poussé, allez-y encore ! Je vois sa tête !Continuer…

Carina : Je n'en peux plus…

Seiya : Courage ma belle.

Ambulancier : Encore un petit effort, on y est presque, allez-y pousser ! Regardez qui voilà…une jolie petite demoiselle…

La petite fille se met alors à pleurer.

Carina, émue : Regarde la, elle est magnifique…

Seiya : Elle a surtout de sacré poumons !

Ambulancier : Vous voulez coupé le cordon ?

A cette question Seiya regarde ce que lui présente l'ambulancier et s'évanoui.

Carina : Il ne s'est pas fait mal en tombant au moins ?

Ambulancier : Non…

Carina : Je peux la prendre…

Ambulancier : Bien sur…

Carina, heureuse : Coucou petite Cassie, c'est maman…

Ambulancier : Je vais vous emmené à la maternité pour des examens de routines.

Carina : Oh bien sur, je peux voir mes amis ?

Ambulancier : Cinq minutes seulement…

Lila : Alors…Oh la la…Elle est adorable. T'as vu ses petits pieds et ses mains…

Folken, voyant Seiya évanouit : Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Carina : Trop d'émotion, je vous le confie…

Lila : Pas de problème, on le réveil et on te rejoins à la maternité.

Carina : vous prévenez les autres pour moi ?

Lila : Pas de problèmes ! Oh ce qu'elle est chou !

Carina : Hey ! C'est la mienne ! Pas touche ! Tu restes plus qu'a en faire un…

Lila : Ca donne envie…

Folken : On a tout le temps pour y penser !

Ambulancier, avec un fauteuil roulant : Allez chère madame, on y va.

Carina, s'installant avec Cassie : Pas de problème ! A tout à l'heure !

Au même moment dans l'obscurité des ténèbres une puissante source maléfique fait son apparition.

Belorus : Enfin te voilà…Je suis ton maître…

Belorus n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le voilà réduit à néant…

Source maléfique : Je n'ai pas de maître, je n'obéis à personne d'autre que moi et cette fois-ci je fais rayer de la carte ses sales princesses qui se trouvent toujours sur ma route ! Je vous l'avez dis en me tuant sur Gaia, vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort…DarkMaster est de retour plus fort que jamais, grâce à corps j'ai retrouvé mes pleins pouvoirs…

A la maternité toutes les sailors sont présentent et admirent le nouveau-né.

Bunny, émue : Elle te ressemble…Je suis fière de toi petite sœur.

Bourdu : Toutes mes félicitations, ça a dut être difficile.

Carina, souriante : Oui, heureusement que Lila et Folken étaient là !

Seiya, vexé : Et moi alors ?

Folken : Tu t'es évanouis…

Frédérique : Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout !

Lila : Enfin il t'a quand même servit d'exutoire, quand je pense à tout ce que tu lui a dis…

Carina, embarrassée : Vous m'avez entendu ? J'ai crié si fort que ça ?

Folken : Une vraie furie…

Séverine : C'est normal, c'est douloureux un accouchement…Je suis certaine que tu n'en pensais pas le moindre mot.

Carina : Bien sur que non, je suis désolée de mon comportement envers toi Seiya.

Seiya : Je ne t'en veux pas…

Myléne : Elle est adorable !

Marcy : C'est un beau bébé en tout cas, 50 cm et 3,500kg.

Raya : Qu'est ce que tu crois, elle l'a réussi notre Cassie.

Molly : Qu'est ce qu'elle a de grande main…

Taiki : Une future artiste à mon avis.

Yaten : C'est évident ! Comme ses oncles !

Camille : Elle ouvre ses yeux.

Olivia : Oh qu'est ce qu'ils sont bleus…

Mathilda : Je suis certaine qu'elle fera des ravages chez les garçons quand elle sera grande !

Seiya : Hors de question ! Pas de petits amis avant qu'elle ai 25 ans au moins !

Carina : Je crois que t'exagère un peu là…

Seiya : On verra…

Trois jours plus tard la jeune maman rentre chez elle, installe Cassie dans sa chambre et retrouve ses amis dans la cuisine.

Seiya : Alors ?

Carina : Elle s'est endormie dés que je l'ai déposé dans le lit.

Lila : Profites en cette nuit, tu ne dormiras pas beaucoup mon pauvre Seiya.

Folken : Nous non plus je te signal, notre chambre est juste à côté.

Carina : Elle est très calme la nuit, elle ne pleure que pour réclamer le sein.

Seiya : Si tu avais accepté de lui donnais le biberons, j'aurais m'en occuper mais non mademoiselle veut donné le sein !

Carina, lui tirant la langue : T'es jaloux c'est tout !

Seiya : Un peu…

Lila : Je vais t'acheté un tire lait comme ça tu pourra lui donné des biberons…

Seiya : C'est une très bonne idée !

Dans l'ombre le DarkMaster sur de lui prépare sa vengeance…


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPITRE 24

Dans la nuit DarkMaster passe à l'action, il se téléporte dans la chambre de Cassie et s'approche du berceau. La petite fille ouvre les yeux et le regarde, il lance une attaque pour la détruire et ainsi affaiblir les princesses, cependant un bouclier renvois son attaque qui retourne à l'envoyeur.

DarkMaster, sonné : Comment est-ce possible, si jeune et déjà une telle puissance…Quel dommage que tu serves la cause du bien.

Carina : Eloigne toi tout de suite de ma fille !

DarkMaster : Tiens, tiens comme on se retrouve !

Carina, réfléchissant : Se retrouve ? On se connais ?

DarkMaster, soupirant : Ses problèmes de mémoires deviennent usant à la longue. Tu diras à la charmante Félicity que le DarkMaster la salue bien !

Carina : Le DarkMaster ?

DarkMaster : Elle me connaît bien, dites-vous bien que ce n'est que le début, cette guerre sera sans la moindre pitié !

Et sans laisser la moindre trace il disparaît, Carina se précipite au prés du berceau et prend Cassie dans ses bras.

Carina : Ca ne cessera donc jamais ! Qui est cet homme et que te veut-il ma chérie ? DarkMaster : Serait-ce la source maléfique que nous avons vaincu sur Gaia ?

Elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil à bascule et berce doucement Cassie qui ne tarde pas à se rendormir.

Carina : Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal mon cœur, je te le promet !

Quelques instants plus tard Seiya entre à son tour dans la chambre.

Seiya, soucieux : Carina? Ca va ? Tu es partie depuis un moment, il y a un problème avec Cassie ?

Carina lui explique brièvement ce qui vient de se passer.

Seiya, tendu : On va attendre demain matin pour en parler avec Lila, d'accord ?

Carina : Oui.

Seiya : En attendant je vais déplacé le berceau et Cassie dormira notre chambre dorénavant, retourne au lit avec Cassie je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Carina : J'ai peur Seiya, et s'il voulait faire du mal à Cassie.

Seiya : Je l'en empêcherai, jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un vous faire du mal, je vous aime trop pour ça, et maintenant va, tu es complètement gelée.

Seiya installe le berceau dans leur chambre et Carina y couche Cassie, bien que rassurée elle ne parvient pas à dormir et ce n'est que tôt le matin qu'elle tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin Seiya se lève et prend Cassie qui est réveillée afin qu'elle ne réveil pas Carina. Il descend dans la cuisine où il retrouve Lila et Folken.

Lila, surprise : Tu en tire une tête !

Folken :T'as pas dormis de la nuit ?

Seiya : Non, le DarkMaster te salue bien Félicity.

Lila : Quoi !

Seiya : Il était ici cette nuit, Carina la trouver dans la chambre de Cassie juste à côté du berceau.

Folken : L'enfant n'a rien ?

Seiya : Dieu merci Carina est arrivée avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit ! Elle était bouleversée et n'a pas dormis de la nuit, alors je la laisse se reposer.

Folken : Je ne comprend pas, les filles l'ont vaincus sur Gaia.

Seiya : Et bien, il est de retour et décidé à se venger !

Lila : Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Seiya : Aucune idée…

Folken : Sur Gaia, il semblait bien vous connaître toi, Carina et Bunny.

Lila : Effectivement.

Seiya : Il vous connaissez déjà, c'est Aidan n'est ce pas ?

Folken : Qui est cet homme ?

Seiya : Répond moi, c'est lui ?

Lila, soupirant : Non, je ne pense pas. Lorsque nous l'avons affronté sur la terre il a été purifié, il n'a plus une seule trace maléfique en lui. Je pense que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Il faudrait savoir ce qui lui ai arrivé lors de notre vie antérieur.

Seiya : Explique-toi.

Lila : Et bien je en sais pas ce qui lui ai arrivé…Il a trouvé une autre alliée, une autre femme qui lui a permit d'acquérir du pouvoir.

Seiya : La reine Béryl ?

Lila : C'est possible, d'après mes sources elle se serait servit de lui puis lorsqu'elle n'a plus eut besoin de ses services elle l'a expédié dans un piège, j'étais déjà morte donc je suppose que ce sont Sérénity et Eternity qui ont réussit à le vaincre, enfin je pense.

Seiya, exaspéré : Comment ça, tu penses ? C'est sur ou pas ?

Lila : C'est difficile, on ne peut éradiquer totalement une source maléfique que d'une seule façon. Il faut que les trois princesses unissent leurs attaques de cicatrisation hors elles n'étaient que deux.

Seiya : Elles ont fait quoi alors ?

Lila : Je pense qu'elles ont extraite la source maléfique du corps, c'est pour ça à mon avis que lorsque nous l'avons affronté sur Gaia, il n'était qu'une ombre.

Seiya : A présent il a un corps et il est bien réel !

Lila : Je suppose qu'il a trouvé un moyen de le récupérer…Il semblait satisfait de lui-même lorsqu'on l'a vaincu sur Gaia…

Seiya, soupirant : Ca ne nous avance pas beaucoup.

Carina : Il avait besoin de mourir pour retrouver sa puissance.

Folken : Je ne vois pas comment sa mort l'aurait aidé à retrouver ses pouvoirs.

Carina : Il n'avait pas de corps, il ne pouvait donc pas faire appel à sa puissance, il n'était ni mort ni vivant mais entre les deux, la mort du corps et de l'esprit plus tard lui donne accès à la réincarnation.

Seiya : Alors il serait …

Carina : Oui, la naissance de Cassie a entraîné la naissance d'une source maléfique pour perpétuer l'équilibre, il en a profité pour se réincarné dans notre monde, et il le sait.

Lila : C'est pour ça qu'il est venue voir Cassie…

Folken : Je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire. Il faut attendre qu'il se manifeste afin d'avoir la possibilité de l'affronter mais encore faut-il que vous soyez réunie toutes les trois.

Carina : Il faut appeler Bunny et tout lui expliquer.

Seiya : A cette heure-ci elle est sûrement en cours. Tu devrais retourné te coucher, tu es épuisée, Cassie s'est endormie je resterais avec vous pour le cas ou il reviendrait. Aller, viens avec moi.

Carina : Tu as raison j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Folken : Qui est cet Aidan dont Seiya a parlé et que tu sembles si bien connaître ?

Lila, désabusée : Un ancien amour que Carina et moi avions en commun lors d'une vie antérieure.

Folken, surpris : Vous avez aimé le même homme ?

Lila : Oui et ce n'est pas la meilleure chose qu'il nous soit arrivé. C'était un arriviste avide de pouvoir, c'était notre rang de princesse qui l'intéressait. Bien que très amoureuse Carina a vu claire en lui et a mis fin à leur relation.

Folken, curieux : Et toi ?

Lila : Moi j'ai été assez stupide pour croire que je le changerez, il s'est servi de moi, par amour pour lui j'ai trahi les miens. En retour il m'a trahi pour une femme plus puissante. Il y a quelque temps, juste avant de venir sur Gaia, nous nous sommes à nouveau retrouver. Il était juste humain mais la noirceur de son âme était toujours là, j'ai faillit refaire les mêmes erreurs mais Carina m'a ouvert les yeux.

Folken : Attend je ne comprend pas là, s'il est vivant sur terre, comment pouvait-il être sur Gaia ou encore se réincarné ?

Lila : Je pense que Sérénity et Eternity, lorsqu'elles l'ont affronté, ont réussit à le séparer en deux parties distinctes l'une de l'autre.

Folken : J'avoue ne rien comprendre.

Lila : Je pense que leurs attaques ont eut un effet totalement imprévisible. Elles ont voulut chasser la source maléfique qui avait trouvé naissance chez Aidan. Et elles ont réussit Aidan est redevenu un humain, même si son âme est noire, il est mortel, il est donc normal qu'il ai finit par mourir et se réincarné sur terre. Par contre la source maléfique est restée bloqué en quelque sorte entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Sans enveloppe charnelle il lui était impossible de mourir et de se réincarné ensuite, elle a donc trouvé refuge sur Gaia où elle a semé la terreur sur une longue période, le protecteur de la planète est alors intervenu et a réussit à l'enfermer, là on sait que mon arrivée l'a réveillé. Avec l'aide des filles on a réussi à le vaincre, il a donc obtenu la mort dont il avait besoin pour revenir plus puissant qu'auparavant.

Folken, soupirant : C'est drôlement compliqué vos histoires, tout le monde retrouve tout le monde quoi, puisque vous finissez toujours revenir.

Lila : En quelque sorte, il nous faut affronter les démons de nos passé.

Folken : Tout ce que je retiens c'est que va devoir resté ici jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé.

Lila : Si tu préfères je peux très bien te ramené sur Gaia.

Folken : Non quoi qu'il arrive, je reste avec toi.

Lila, reconnaissante : Merci.

Folken, étonné : De quoi donc ?

Lila, souriante : De ta compréhension, de ton soutient et de la patience dont tu fais preuve.

Folken : C'est normal, voyons, tu sais que je t'aime. Tu es la seule personne qui compte autant pour moi… Enfin avec Van et Hitomie maintenant mais…

Lila : Mais c'est ta famille, je comprend parfaitement. C'est comme moi avec Bourdu, Bunny, Carina, Cassie et Seiya.

Folken : Alors que peut-on faire ?

Lila : Pour l'instant pas grand chose, on verra ce soir quand nous serons tous réunis. Et si on préparait le déjeuner ?

Folken : Très bonne idée !

Lila : Alors voyons ce que contiennent tous ces placards !


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPITRE 25

En soirée Bunny et Bourdu rendent visite à Seiya et Carina, les trois jeunes filles en profite pour s'isoler au premier avec Cassie. Lila se charge d'expliquer la situation à Bunny.

Bunny : Je crois que les ennuis vont recommencés.

Carina : Il faut que l'on s'en débarrasse une bonne fois pour toute !

Bunny : Mais comment faire ?

Lila : Le corps et la source maléfique sont réunis cette fois, si nous battons de la même façon que sur Gaia, il est finit.

Bunny : C'est bien joli, mais comment on va le trouvé ?

Carina : Il va certainement s'en prendre à Cassie, il suffit juste d'attendre qu'il montre le bout de son nez pour agir.

Lila : C'est risqué mais nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autre solution.

Bunny : Et si on faisait appel aux autres ? Elles pourraient nous aidé…

Carina : Elles pourraient également être gravement blessées ou même mourir lors de se combat, je ne veux pas risqué leur vie !

Lila : Pour une fois on va réglé ça en famille.

Bunny : Bon qu'en pense Seiya et Folken ?

Carina : Aucune idée, si on leur parle de notre plan ils vont tout faire pour nous en empêcher. On risque de mourir mais si on ne fais rien c'est Cassie qui…

Lila : On te demande beaucoup…

Bunny : Vous êtes ma famille hors de question que je vous laisse tomber ! Je vous suis !

Carina : Merci.

Lila : Bon premier acte du plan, faire parti les garçons…une idée ?

Bunny : Prétextons une soirée entre filles, et envoyons les dormir chez Bourdu…

Lila : Très bien, descendons et soyons convaincantes !

Elles descendent et retrouvent les garçons au salon.

Bunny : Désolée pour vous les garçon mais vous allez devoir partir !

Seiya : Je te rappel que je suis chez moi.

Lila : Tu pars quand même ! On a décidée de se faire une soirée entre fille afin de rattraper le temps perdu !

Bourdu : Faisons une soirée mixte ?

Carina : Non, on a envie d'être entre fille pour parler de truc de fille.

Folken : Du style ?

Bunny : Du style qu'est ce que ça fais de mettre un bébé au monde ? T'as de nouveau tes règles ? Comment ça se passe pour l'allaitement ? Et la vie sexuelle …

Seiya : C'est bon, on a compris !

Bourdu : On va passer la nuit chez moi, au besoin vous avez mon numéro ! Bonne soirée !

Carina : Ouah, chapeau Bunny ! Sur ce coup là t'as été vachement inspirée !

Bunny, gênée : Merci mais c'est venu tout seul ! Et maintenant ?

Lila : Il faut attendre…

Bunny, respirant profondément : Je sens que la nuit va être longue mais alors vraiment très longue !

Carina : On va y arrivé, il le faut !

Elles couchent la jeune Cassie et s'asseyent chacune dans un fauteuil, la lumière éteinte elles attendent…

Voulant en savoir plus sur les pouvoirs de l'enfant de la princesse Eternity, DarkMaster retourne dans la chambre…Il s'y téléporte, captivé par l'aura de l'enfant, il s'avance vers le berceau s'en s'apercevoir de la présence des trois princesses, soudain la lumière s'allume et les trois jeunes filles lui font face.

Carina : Ne t'approche pas de ma fille ! Allons-y les filles !

Bunny : Prisme lunaire, transforme moi en Princesse Sérénity !

Lila : Prisme de Gaia, transforme moi en Princesse Félicity !

Carina : Prisme Solaire, transforme moi en Princesse Eternity !

DarkMaster : Comment ! Je n'ai pas senti votre présence ! C'est impossible ! A moins que cette enfant…

Sérénity : Je vais te punir, au nom de la lune, pour avoir oser t'en prendre à une innocente enfant !

Félicity : Exactement ! La famille s'est sacré, tu va payé pour t'en être pris à l'une des nôtres !

DarkMaster : Quoi ? Elle est de votre famille…à toutes les trois ?

Eternity : C'est ma fille, par conséquent Sérénity est sa tante directe, Félicity l'est aussi mais de façon indirecte.

DarkMaster : Voilà pourquoi…Elle possède la protection de la lune et du soleil.

Félicity : Assez bavardé ! Réglons nos comptes !

DarkMaster : Je ne peux rien contre vous…Et si je vous éliminé de toute façon l'enfant me tuerai…alors faite…

Félicity, perdue : Aidan..

DarkMaster : Je suis désolée pour tout ce que tu as subi à cause de moi, Félicity.

Félicity : Répond sincèrement à ma question Aidan, m'as-tu jamais aimé ?

DarkMaster : Oui, je t'ai aimé plus que n'importe qu'elle autre femme, mais je n'ai pas contrôlé ma soif de pouvoir, je suis devenu un être ignoble qui t'as abandonné à la première occasion. Peut-être un jour pourra-tu me pardonné, lorsque le temps aura fait son œuvre.

Eternity : Il n'est jamais trop tard pour demandé pardon, Aidan…

DarkMaster : Toujours aussi bonne ma chère Eternity…Je regrette d'avoir essayé de me servir de toi…Allez-y, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Félicity : Oh Aidan…

Sérénity : Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, Félicity.

Félicity : Je le sais…Pardonne-nous…

Sérénity : Cicatrisation Lunaire…

Eternity : Cicatrisation Solaire…

Félicity : Cicatrisation Terrestre…

Toutes les trois : Exécution !

Les attaquent s'unissent et le percute de plein fouet, sous les yeux plein de larmes de Félicity il se désintègre pour rejoindre un monde dont il ne pourra pas revenir, les filles reprennent alors leur apparence normale.

Carina, stupéfaite : On a réussit ! On y est arrivé !

Lila, pleurant : Je n'aurais pas pensé avoir si mal…

Bunny, compatissante : Nous comprenons ta peine, tu as aimé cet homme, il serait inhumain que tu ne ressentes rien à son décès.

Carina : Je suis désolée, s'il y avait eut un autre moyen…

Lila : Il n'y en avait pas, il était trop faible pour résister au pouvoir, il l'a dit lui même. Je pense qu'il a finit par se haïr et souhaiter cette mort que nous lui avons donné.

Bunny : Je trouve bizarre qu'il n'ai pas senti notre présence tout de même, tu te rappel ce qu'il a dit au sujet de Cassie ?

Carina : Oui, si nous le tuions pas alors se serait elle qui le ferait. Je n'ai pas bien compris, Cassie est trop petite pour utiliser d'éventuels pouvoirs, non ?

Lila : Aucune idée…Mais ce qui est certain c'est que son aura est très forte

Bunny : Elle deviendra un grande guerrière !

Carina : Bien dit ! Et maintenant que fait-on ?

Lila : On rappel nos hommes ? Je présent que l'on va se faire passer un de ses savons !

Bunny : Je me demande ce qui sera le pire, les garçons ou bien les autres guerrières…

Carina : Oh la la, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, Frédérique va…piqué sa gueulante !

Lila : Alors on commence par qui ?

Bunny : Bah appelons les pour qu'ils viennent tous au plus vite, et qu'on en finisse avec les réprimandes.

Et effectivement, une heure plus tard…

Seiya : C'est de l'inconscience pure, et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Cassie !

Bourdu : Ou si l'une de vous avez été blessée !

Folken : Vous auriez du nous parler de vos intentions ! Les filles auraient très bien put combattre avec vous et vous protégez !

Frédérique : On sert à quoi, nous, si vous partez au combat sans nous !

Myléne : Que serions nous devenue si par malheur…

Molly : Nous aurions faillit à notre tâche, c'est inadmissible de la part des guerrières protectrices des Princesses !

Séverine : Vous ne pouvez vous comporter avec une telle légèreté, penser aux conséquences de vos actes !

Raya : Vous n'êtes que des têtes brûlées !

Marcy : Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?

Mathilda : Calmons-nous un peu les filles…Elles vont bien c'est le principal.

Olivia : Elles ont fait ce qu'elles pensaient être leur devoir, nous devrions pas leur en vouloir.

Camille : C'est vrai, elles ont réussit à vaincre une puissante source maléfique et on aura certainement un peu de répit avant qu'une autre ne fasse son apparition.

Taiki : L'important c'est que tous le monde aille bien.

Yaten : Ouais, bravo les filles vous avez fait du bon boulot !

Bunny : On comprend que vous soyez fâché, mais on devait le faire.

Lila : On ne pouvait pas risquer vos vies.

Carina : Vous êtes nos amies avant tout et on ne veut pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que se soit.

Seiya : D'accord ma douce mais ne refait jamais ça.

Bourdu : On vous aime plus que nos propres vies, s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose…

Folken : Nous ne le serions jamais pardonné.

Carina : On recommencera plus.

Bunny : C'est promis !

Lila : Juré même !

Molly : Maintenant tout le monde au lit ! Demain on a cours ! Bonne nuit…

Carina : Rentrez bien et désolée pour le dérangement tard dans la nuit.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPITRE 26

16 ans plus tard…Anniversaire de Cassie, maison de Carina et Seiya, tous sont réunis pour l'occasion.

Bunny : Où sont les enfants ?

Carina, soupirant : Camille joue dans la chambre de Cassie, Olivia est avec elle.

Lila : Je regrette que le temps ai passé si vite ! Nos chers petits sont maintenant des adolescent qu'il faut prendre avec des pincettes.

Bunny : J'ai intérêt à profiter de Camille avant qu'elle ne se transforme en petit monstre.

Carina, grimaçant : Je te le fais pas dire…Cassie est une petite peste en ce moment.

Lila : Pareil pour Zac, sortir ensemble ne leur réussit pas…

Bunny, étonnée : Ils sortent ensemble ?

Lila : Oui, ils n'ont qu'un an de différence tu sais…J'espère juste qu'ils ne se fâcheront pas à mort s'ils rompent.

Carina : Sinon bonjour l'ambiance aux fêtes de famille !

Bunny : Et dire que lorsque l'on avait leur âge on commençait tout juste à affronter les sources maléfiques, tu les imagines à notre place ?

Lila : Non merci, pas envie que Zac fasse les même bêtises.

Carina : Y'a plus qu'à nous persuadé qu'ils ont des relations platoniques…

Bunny : Ca existe à cet âge ?

Carina et Lila : Tais-toi !

Bunny : Bon d'accord !

Séverine : Alors on discute ?

Carina : Oui on parle de la vie sentimentale de notre progéniture…

Séverine : Oh je me suis laissé dire que Gabrielle et Raphaël…

Lila : Sans rire ? La fille de Molly et Taiki avec le fils de Mathilda et Yaten ?

Bunny : Remarque ils sont mignons et forment un beau couple.

Carina : On verra si tu réagis aussi bien lorsque Camille te présentera son copain.

Marcy : Coucou les filles ! Vous devinerez jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre…

Lila : Et bien dis-le nous…

Marcy : Raya est enceinte.

Bunny : Je vais encore me prendre une réflexion, mais de qui ?

Marcy : Bah, à vrai dire je ne sais pas…

Raya : Tu n'es qu'une pipelette !

Carina : Félicitation Raya, tu feras une super maman !

Bunny : Si jamais tu as besoin de conseil…

Lila : Ou d'une baby Sitter…

Raya : Je vous appel.

Molly : Vous avez vu Gabrielle ? Je la cherche partout et ne la trouve pas…

Mathilda : Et bien moi c'est Raphaël.

Frédérique : Vous finirez bien par les retrouver, vous en faite pas.

Carina : Où est Myléne ?

Frédérique : Elle donne le biberon à Liana.

Bunny : Liana a beaucoup de chance d'avoir été adopté par deux super maman.

Frédérique : Nous sommes ravies de l'avoir avec nous c'est un vrai rayon de soleil ce petit ange.

Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin prés de la marre…

Cassie : Vous repartez quand sur Gaia ?

Zac, soupirant : Rapidement, ma tante Hitomie va bientôt accouché.

Cassie : Tu vas me manqué.

Zac : Toi aussi, mais on se reverra très vite ! J'ai demandé à papa si on pouvais revenir pour noël, il est d'accord puisqu'on l'a fait sur Gaia l'année dernière.

Cassie : Noël…C'est si loin…

Zac, hésitant : Tu pourrais venir lors de tes prochaines vacances.

Cassie, réfléchissant : Oui, c'est une possibilité.

Zac : Tu es très belle.

Cassie, lui prenant la main : Viens avec moi dans ma chambre, et profitons de nos derniers instants ensemble…

Assis sur un banc non loin de là Raphaël et Gabrielle s'embrassent passionnément oublions tout ce qui n'est pas eux.

Fin.

Note de l'auteur : J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimé ou pas, s'il y a au moins quelqu'un qui a lut la fin…parce que j'ai fait 26 chapitres et j'ai pas eut un seul commentaire. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je me creuse les neurones pour rien ?

Si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un je pense éventuellement écrire des chapitres en rapport avec la fic sur certains personnages ou couples. Je pense notamment à Molly et Taiki, Bunny et Boiurdu, Mathilda et Yaten, Myléne et Frédérique mais si vous les voulez faudra les demander…Je pense également faire un chapitre sur Séverine.


End file.
